It All Started Out Normal
by ThereAreMuchWorseGamesToPlay
Summary: This is my version of Jared and Kim's story. I've read many of these, and none of them fit quite right. I'd like to think my Kim fits the one from the books as she is shy-ish, and also 'average'. I hope you'll read the story and identify with Kim, Jared, Kennedy, and even Mariah. I ONLY own the characters I've invented (i.e. Mariah, Kennedy) Credit to SM!
1. Stare Fest

Chapter 1

Stare Fest

When I walk into the classroom for history I can already tell something's up. There's a 'buzz' in the room and I quickly realize why. Jared is back. He's been out of school for at least four weeks now, and we were told he had mono… Now? I'm not so sure.

I highly doubt people who have recently had mono come back to school taller, more muscular, and just generally _hotter_ than they were when they fell ill. It just doesn't add up. Not that I'm complaining.

Nonetheless, I've never been much of a gossip so whatever people are speculating is beyond me. Jared has always seemed like a good kid, so if he's lying about some illness, my guess is its personal-and it's certainly not my place to drill him on it. Even if I am slightly worried about him.

I head toward my seat, which is conveniently located next to Jared, only to be intercepted by my friend Mariah. She cuts her glance to Jared in an obvious way, and grabs my wrist, towing me into the hall just outside the room.

"Hey!" I protest lightly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking the conversation outside." She shrugs as if her explanation is obvious. "Why do you look so confused? Did you _see _Jared Cameron?" I raise my eyebrows at her. She sighs, realizing that her question was dumb. "Who am I kidding? Of course you saw him, you only ever see _him_." She huffs, exasperated.

"So? What about him?" I'm lost, Mariah isn't usually one for gossip, much like myself.

"You're kidding me right? You've been crushing on him for, like, ever, and you don't think its weird that he comes back to school-after being out for weeks-looking even hotter than he did before he left?" She basically just voiced my thoughts, but I don't let my expression give me away.

"Maybe he did some modeling in Paris." I say, lightly-obviously joking. "It's not my business."

"You are so frustrating! This doesn't bother you at all? It doesn't make _sense._" I smile at this. _This_ is the Mariah I know-the one obsessed with logic and reason. At least now I know why she dragged me out here to gossip about Jared.

"So," I shrug. "It's a little confusing. I'm sure he's been getting that all day. Probably not what he wants everyone to be talking about." I know_ I_ would hate being the focus of the student body.

"Well then he shouldn't have come back to the reservation high school looking like a body builder." I sigh, losing hope in her dropping the subject. Her curiosity is piqued.

"Well you should probably start your thorough investigation of the matter by giving up on talking to _me._ It's not like Jared and I are the best of friends. Three line conversations about the weekend don't constitute someone telling you their deep dark secrets."

Mariah laughs a little too loudly for the hall that's slowly emptying as class time approaches. "As if I didn't know that. If three line conversations were all it took he'd already know about your massive crush on him." To my intense relief her voice drops to a whisper as she finishes her sentence.

I slap her arm lightly. "Shut up."

The minute bell rings and I slip into the classroom, Mariah on my heels.

"See if you can get him to talk." Mariah says softly from behind me.

I roll my eyes and elbow her sharply. "Not a chance."

Her expression is priceless. It's the look I would imagine a child would wear if they'd just been told that their dog kidnapped their favorite toy and flew to California. To her puzzles are the most intriguing thing, where as I like to leave things alone. If it's my business, I assume someone will inform me.

I sink into my chair before turning around to face her because she sits right behind me. "You study for this quiz?" I question lightly.

She throws me a withering look. "Not exactly. You know I have a way with history." I smile, she's told me a hundred times, apparently to her history class is like one interactive story-and she's a diehard fan girl who instantly memorizes every detail.

"Bookworm." I accuse good-naturedly.

"Oh, please. You know you wish you had my skill." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." My grumbling clearly indicates she's right.

Just then the final bell rings, and the random people standing around all slip into seats. I turn around to face forward again, pulling my textbook and binder out of my bag. I open up to the most recent chapter we'd covered and tried-futilely-to cram the information into my mind. Unfortunately history just isn't my thing.

As we all wait for Mrs. Talken to enter there's a quiet murmur in the room. I can't help it when my thoughts drift to the person sitting to my right. I feel bad, because as far as I can tell Jared is the preferred topic of discussion at the moment. It's been like this all day, though I hadn't seen him till I walked into the room for third period.

I try to come up with a way to make him feel… I don't know, normal? But as per usual I'm awful at conversation. I can manage ok most of the time, but, of course, when it really counts, I can't help make Jared feel like he's not under a microscope.

Finally I settle for the type of conversation I'd start with any other acquaintance of mine if they'd been out sick. _Though I don't normally have a crush on my acquaintances… _I silence the thought and force the words to come out normal.

"Hey Jared. Looks like you're getting out of today's quiz." There's a hint of a smile in my tone, which shocks even me.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to have to make it up though." He shrugs, but pauses as though he wants to say something else. Then, to my surprise he actually _does _say whatever he wasn't going to say. "I can't tell you how happy I am that the first thing you said _wasn't_ 'what happened to you?' So, thanks Kim, for making today slightly normal." He says, smiling, for the first time glancing up from his textbook, which I've just noticed he was flipping through, trying to find the page we were on.

_Nice job Kim, _I think, _couldn't even give him the page numbe…_ I lose track of the thought when his eyes lock on mine.

It's not like I haven't looked him in the eye before, I'm not _that _shy, but it has _never _been like this. His gaze locks on mine so intently, with such emotion that I can't look away. I am, literally, frozen staring into his deep brown eyes.

Thankfully, my ever-reliable best friend notices and kicks the back leg of my chair discreetly. My eyes snap down to the desk and I can't stop the heat from rising in my cheeks. I just hope my tan skin hides the blush well enough…

In the commotion I hadn't realized that I wasn't even the one who initiated the 'stare fest'. Thankfully, to keep my eyes from wandering back to Jared, our teacher walks in.

We're her favorite class, and she makes no secret about giving us more independence than her other hours. "Sorry guys, I was dealing with an issue. Let me just hand these out…" She pauses, ruffling through some papers, and returns with a stack of quizzes. This is no surprise, honestly, because the day after every lecture she gives us a quiz. Ten questions, multiple choice and short answer.

She moves around the room quickly handing out papers to each row. When she sets the papers down on my desk I pick them up and pass them back to Mariah who is giving me what can only be described as her 'Oh my gosh did what I think just happened, happen?' look.

I laugh, slightly breathy, but I can feel the heat in my cheeks finally fading. Just as I'm about to turn back and face forward Mariah juts her chin at my neighbor ever so slightly, her eyebrows raised. I ignore the 'comment' and focus on my quiz.

I'm only on question two when I feel his eyes on me. _Great, now I'm definitely going to fail._ As if it isn't hard enough to pass without Jared staring at me.

The next ten minutes are… distracting to say the least. Jared doesn't have a quiz, so he's just sitting there, watching me. And even though he's trying to be discreet it's not working. I can't seem to puzzle out his expression either.

He seems surprised and… confused. I don't see how looking at me managed to make him feel that way, but it did and he's clearly been caught off guard. Apparently today is full of surprises.

I finish the quiz early, with a sigh of relief. I'm ninety eight percent sure over half the questions are wrong because I've only given the quiz about a fifth of my attention. Two fifths were spent wondering why Jared couldn't take his eyes off me, and the last two fifths were spent asking myself if I really cared if he stared at me forever.

Needless to say the quiz was probably failed so badly that my grade would drop an entire letter-but you never know.

My mind, however, was hardly concerned with a potentially failed quiz. There was a much more pressing issue in my teenage mind. It just didn't add up-and for once I was just as concerned with a puzzle as Mariah.

Suddenly, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. Now, I may be shy, but that doesn't mean I won't bend the rules every so often so that I can text my best friend in class. Especially if my work is done.

I thank my lucky stars I can text-and type for that matter-with my eyes closed. I don't even have to look down to type; I only have to be able to read.

A quick glance at my phone tells me Mariah's simple message.

_WTF?!-M _I resist the urge to smile, Mariah reserves the use of the 'text-lingo' involving curse words for what she deems to be 'life changing' events. This is hardly life changing.

Pretending to read a novel-Fahrenheit 451-I text her back.

_Melodramatic much? _

Her response comes quickly.

_You two totally had a moment!-M_

This time I have to fight back a laugh.

_We did not! He was just thanking me for treating him normally._

She doesn't respond, but I can almost feel the glare she's giving my back.

Suddenly Mrs. Talken decides to collect the quizzes and I gather up all the sheets from my row. As she moves from section to section-collecting papers, Jared turns to me slightly.

"So, what's the verdict? How do you think you did?"

This isn't exactly abnormal, though he usually asks me what answer I put for such and such. This time he didn't even take the quiz… does that mean he's asking because he… _cares?_

I collect my thoughts enough to answer him. "I'm pretty sure I bombed it." I shrug. "It wasn't really that hard though, you'll be fine."

He nods, but from the way he's looking at me I can tell he's thinking about something other than a makeup quiz. I just can't seem to place his expression-again.

Just then Mrs. Talken ends up at our row, disrupting the slightly awkward conversation we had going. Our teacher just takes the stack of quizzes from me, but I manage to catch her glance at Jared. It would seem I'm not the only one baffled by his sudden notice of me.

Then again, maybe she's just trying to figure out why he looks like a full-grown man instead of the teenage boy he'd been four weeks ago. That's probably it.

The rest of class is a blur. I feel Jared's eyes on me the _entire _time, and I can't focus on a single thing Mrs. Talken is saying. That pretty much guarantees me another 'E' on tomorrow's quiz. This boy is going to cause me to flunk out of high school.

When the bell rings Jared stands up to go collect his make up work from Mrs. Talken and I pack up my stuff. When I turn around to talk to Mariah she hasn't even moved, though half the class has already dispersed into the halls.

"Come on slow poke." I tease, "I don't want to be late."

"Kimmy," She hisses. "What just happened?"

"If I knew I'd tell you." She fans her face, as though there were a blush on her russet Quileute skin. The brushes her black curls behind her shoulder and packs up her things.

"Finally." I breathe, being dramatic. We have ten minutes between periods and no one really cares if you're late to study hall, which is our next period.

"How can _you_ be so composed after all that?" She questions me, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know… it just didn't feel weird to me I guess."

I pull my backpack onto my chair trying to cram my book into the bag of school supplies. I can't seem to get it and when I look up I see Jared gathering his things as well. Him appearing out of nowhere momentarily amazes me, but I quickly gather that he's just returning with his make up work.

I can't feel Mariah behind me and glance toward the door to find her waiting for me. Again, I turn my attention to the book, finally giving up and zipping it into a separate pouch from my other school books.

Before I can zip up my bag completely Jared speaks up. "Hey, Kim?"

I look up, only to be trapped in his gaze again. "Y-yeah?" I hate that my voice wavers.

He smiles sheepishly. "I know you just packed up but can I borrow your notes?"

"Oh, uh… sure." I smile at him, and fish through my bag easily sliding out my spiral bound notebook. I hand it out to him. "The notes should be the second to last ones in there. I pretty much go in sequential order."

He smiles widely. "Thanks Kim. I'll get this back to you."

I just nod. "No rush." I'm glad that I don't doodle or do anything embarrassing in the margins of my notes. I'm also, for once, glad that I have unusually neat handwriting. "Hope that helps with the catching up." I say sliding my backpack onto my shoulders.

"It will. Thanks Kim."

If I were bolder I'd tell him he already said that, but I'm not, so I don't. I do find it a little odd though, that he can't seem to keep from smiling wider whenever he says my name.

Instead I give him a smile and a nod and I rush to catch up with Mariah at the door.

* * *

**Alright readers! Welcome to my story. This is completely written, down to the last sentence of the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading each part as much as I have loved writing it. I will be updating as regularly as possible pending approval from my new editor and friend! I appreciate your help, if you're reading this. **

**I want to let you guys know why this story popped into my head and I had to write it: Out of all the imprints stories I find Kim and Jared's to be one of the cutest. If you think about it, in the twilight saga, all imprinting was done for one reason or another. Sam and Emily created the drama of the triangle with Leah, Quil and Claire had drama with the 'age' thing and they paved the way for letting readers know what would probably happen to Jacob... Rachel and Paul had drama with Jake, and come on, I mean she's Jacob Black's sister. **

**Kim is the only true 'outsider'/'useless imprint' unless you consider her purpose as showing that imprinting can be normal. I think that the 'normalness' of their story is one of the most intriguing things: hence the title. :) I also feel that people who write fanfictions about Kim and Jared go overboard-either one way, or the other. They either make Kim TOO shy, or TOO wild. And in the book Kim is a REGULAR girl. In my book shy doesn't mean 'mute' it means 'showing nervousness around others from time to time'. That means I am like Kim! And I'm not overly outgoing, but I'm CERTAINLY not mute. :) I have things to say and, shy as I may be, I can say them, even to boys. :) So I hope you'll find that my story creates Kim as a more relatable person, not super wild, and not super shy. The sole purpose of this story is to get my version of it out there, so that others can decide how they want to see it. I hope you all love reading my story, and I hope you understand what I mean about keeping Kim 'regular'-which is a completely objective term-and that you like my version of her. **

**Hopefully you all leave me your thoughts, questions, concerns, likes, hates, and anything else you can think of in a review-and I promise future author's notes won't be this long. :P**

**Thanks bunches and bunches**

**R&R**


	2. Five Year Olds And Secrets

Chapter 2

Five Year Olds And Secrets

Mariah doesn't say a word until we reach the hall. Then she smirks at me and says, "What was _that_ about?"

"He just wanted to borrow my notes, to catch up."

"Suuure he did. He's totally into you." Mariah insists.

"And what, may I ask, makes you think that?" I demand, interested in her theory. It's not like I would _mind _him being 'into' me.

"He could _not_ stop staring at you. And, I know for a fact that there are people in his study hall who could have lent him their notes. He _chose _you. That has to mean something."

"Oh, absolutely." I say weaving through the halls while trying to continue our conversation-not the easiest thing to do. "Because he comes back from supposedly having mono and he suddenly takes notice of me. I've been sitting next to him for practically the entire year! It's not a big deal."

"Dude, I'm just looking at the facts. He comes back looking like one of the models on those Abercrombie bags and he looks at you and goes all moony. That_ has _to mean something, right?"

"If you insist." I sigh. "I don't see how the two are related though. Besides it isn't like we're complete strangers. I do know him a little."

"Not well," Mariah persists. "Not well enough for him to finally wake up and realize you're perfect for him. There had to be some kind of catalyst." She looks confused.

"Well, I've got nothing. Besides he's onlyborrowing my notebook, that's hardly a declaration of love." I slip into my homeroom, calling to her over my shoulder. "See you at lunch."

The rest of the day flashes by rather quickly. I can't seem to focus and Mariah relentlessly questions me on Jared's every word from this morning at lunch. I try to insist that its nothing-she doesn't buy it.

After my last hour lets out all I want to do is go straight home, until I see an unexpected visitor waiting at my locker. I'm suddenly ok with staying at school for a while.

"Jared… hey!" I'm shocked, because this has certainly never happened before-I didn't even think he knew where my locker was-but I smile at him anyway. It seems impossible for me to greet him with anything less than a smile. "What's up?"

I don't really notice that he was in his own world until his head snaps up, but his face breaks out into a smile when he sees me. "Kim, hey, I just wanted to return this to you," He says, holding up my notebook. "I know you probably need it to study tonight, and I think I got all the notes I missed."

"That's great Jared, but you really didn't need to rush. Whether I study or not I doubt I will pass tomorrow." I smile lightly so he knows I don't really care.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was a little… distracted today."

_More like distract_ing, I think wryly. "Me too."

Suddenly a thought occurs to me and, of course, in typical Kim fashion I speak before fully processing my words. "You're ok aren't you?" I realize how weird that sounds and I feel the heat rise in my cheeks, as I try to rephrase the question. "I mean, you weren't, like feeling sick or anything were you? If you were you shouldn't come to school, you could get worse…" I sound like a mental patient, so I just decide to shut up.

To my surprise Jared's amused smile seems to get wider when he sees that I was worried about _him _and not about catching whatever disease he might have had. He actually laughs a little. "No, Kim, I'm fine. One hundred percent better." He smiles widely. "I was just having some focus issues-my brain just wasn't there today."

_You and me both._

"Oh. Well… uh, I'm glad you're feeling better." He hands me my notebook and I slide it into my backpack, packing it with the things I need to take home today, expecting Jared to mutter a goodbye and head off to his own locker.

"Thanks. Have a lot of homework?" He asks conversationally.

"Actually, no. Surprising as that is, apparently the teachers were feeling nice. Maybe it has something to do with break coming up." I shrug, happily thinking of the fall break coming soon. But then I feel bad because he probably has tons of homework. "You probably have a lot though."

He smiles, seemingly pleased that I'm concerned about him having too much homework I guess. "Nah… teachers are apparently really lenient when they think you had mono for four weeks."

I raise my eyebrows, but don't comment on his obvious mistake, _"when they _think_ you had mono"_ He looks extraordinarily grateful that I don't question him about his blunder. "That's good, but you still probably have more to do than me."

"You're probably right there. I'll be spending my evening catching up." He says glumly. "Boring as ever, but a necessary task."

"You say that like its torture." I tease. "It's not that bad-other than all the pointless worksheets. I mean, seriously, were in eleventh grade! When do we outgrow the stupid handouts?" I'm shocked at myself; I never talk this much.

Jared seems to understand. "Yeah, it's kind of irritating. But I suppose that's what you get when you go to school on the rez."

I smile, finished packing up my backpack. I'm not really sure how to tell him that I have to go meet Mariah to pick up Kennedy. I swing my backpack up onto my shoulder.

"Thanks for returning my notes. I would stay and talk but I have to pick up my little sister from school soon so…" I trail off and Jared jumps in quickly.

"Of course. Yeah, go ahead. I'll uh, see you tomorrow Kim."

"Sure thing." I smile at him as I head out to meet Mariah. It's clear that she's not happy with me.

"You know I hate it when you're late! I still don't see how one person can take so long."

"Hey now, killer, this time I have a valid excuse." I say smiling widely.

Her mouth drops open, but she keeps walking toward my car-a silver Chevy Malibu. "He didn't." She says in a hushed voice.

I nod proudly. "He did, actually. I have no idea how he found out where my locker is but he was there and he gave me my notes back." We climb in and I start the car, heading toward the elementary school.

She looks shocked, but happy for me. "He's totally into you!" She squeals.

"You're overreacting. He thought I'd need the notes to study. He was just being nice."

"He was _looking _for an excuse to see you again." She points out giddily.

"He was _not._" I say, though we both know I'm wishing he were.

"I say he was. For whatever reason he's totally into you. Sudden, but not exactly unwelcome."

I roll my eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

The benefit of living on a reservation as small as ours is that all the schools are really close, so when we arrive in front of my sisters kindergarten building I effectively end the playful exchange.

"You are, and I have to go get my sister. And, just so we're clear, not _one _word about this while she's in the car."

Mariah pretends to lock her lips and throw away the key.

I slide out of the car and head to the area where adults, and siblings, pick up their kindergarteners.

"Kimmy!" A little girl with short dark hair, wavier than mine, and the exact same shade of skin comes running over to me, attaching herself to my leg.

"Hey Kennedy." I ruffle her hair lightly. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Over her tiny body my eyes find the teachers and I make a motion that we're going to leave. She nods, confirming that she's seen me retrieve her.

"Alright then," I scoop her up and put her on my shoulders. "Lets go."

She giggles as we make our way out to the car, and when I put her down she clambers into the backseat quickly.

"Hi Mariah!" She says, laughing.

"Hey Kennedy." Mariah replies, smiling brightly at my sister.

I start the car, and head for Mariah's house, dropping her in the driveway.

"You!" She says before exiting the car, her eyes fixed on me. "If you value your life, when I call you later, you'll answer."

I smile at her, "Will do."

She heads into the house and I start heading to the grocery store. "So… Kennedy, I had a really good day, and I was thinking we could go to the store and get some stuff to make cookies…" I know she loves cookies, and baking.

"Really?" She asks, her uncharacteristically blue eyes sparkling. I nod and she squeals. "Yay!"

An hour later the cookies-chocolate chip, of course-are baking in the oven and Kennedy and I are raking the leaves in the front yard.

"Kimmy!" She squeals, giggling as I tip a rake full of leaves on her small five-year-old body. "Now there are leaves in my hair!"

I laugh, watching her frantically trying to pick her hair clean. "That's part of your job. You have to have leaves in your hair." I say smiling at her.

"Then why don't you?"

I smirk. "Because you can't catch me!" I dart off, which of course brings a round of her chasing me around the yard until she finds that she really _can't _catch me.

"I told you!" I yell. "I, Kimberly Anne, am too fast for you Kennedy!"

She's laughing and I join in, falling into the pile of leaves we'd raked up.

"We should probably check on our cookies." I say thoughtfully, causing Kennedy to jump out of the leaf pile and run into the house.

I don't really worry that I'm not with her at every second. She knows better than to touch the oven. I stand up shake the leaves out of my hair and then brush them off of my clothes.

By the time I'm relatively leaf free I hear footsteps coming closer.

"I think you missed one!"

My head snaps up fast enough to give me whiplash. "Jared?" I can't stop the smile that creeps onto my face when I see him, but I can hear the curiosity in my voice.

"Went for a walk." He shrugs, as if that's not a big deal. "I usually do sometime after school. I like being outside."

"Yeah? Me too." I smile at him, and I can't help but notice he's still looking at me the same way. It wasn't some freak thing apparently. For whatever reason he's seeing me differently now.

"Was that your sister?" He asks, curious.

"Uh, yeah, Kennedy. She's five years old and she is the epitome of the energizer bunny."

He laughs, surprising me, because I've never really thought I'm that funny. "Sounds like fun."

"It's never boring that's for sure. But she's predictable. For example she'll be coming to get me in three… two… one…"

Right on cue Kennedy comes running back outside freezing when she spots Jared. Unfortunately that only stops her for a second. "Kimmy! Come onnnn! Bring your friend. I want cookies!"

I laugh a little and turn back to Jared. "Told you."

"Impressive."

For a second I think about not inviting him in, but that seems rude, not to mention it goes against what my entire body is screaming at me to do: take Kennedy's advice and let him in.

"You heard the five year old, you're welcome to join us if you want. As long as you don't mind us interrupting your time in the wilderness." He smiles, "And as long as you like chocolate chip cookies."

He smiles at me widely. "I'd love to join you, as long as your sister approves."

"She invited you first." I say smirking. "Besides, _I _have the final say around here."

"Oh, I see how it is," He teases, following me toward the front door.

I open the door and head for the kitchen, immediately taking the cookies out of the oven. I set the two pans on the stove and turn to the two people now sitting at the counter.

"These have to cool a little, so…" I whistle loudly, in a way that should call Roxy from her comfy spot on my bed.

Jared looks confused, but I just smile at him, waiting for my 100-plus-pound German Sheppard to come into the kitchen.

In seconds she's there, looking up at my expectantly, and I reach down to pat her head. "Good girl," I say softly. Then I take some dog food and set it out for her-the real reason I'd called her down being to feed her, not show off.

I turn back to the counter with a smile. "That's Roxy, she's mine-although Kennedy insists she's a family pet."

"She is!" Kennedy wails smiling, and hopping down from her seat to go pet Roxy.

"She's huge," Jared says, seeming surprised. I guess I understand why. Not too many people know I have a giant German Sheppard, I just don't seem like that kind of girl. "Well trained too." Jared says looking at me. "Did you do that?"

I smile proudly, "Taught her everything she knows."

"Impressive. How old is she?"

"Six!" Chimes in Kennedy. But of course, being the opposite of me, Kennedy doesn't stop there. "So…" She says eyeing Jared, "Who are you?"

"Sorry about her," I say over my shoulder as I start putting some cookies on a plate. "She's going to ask you a hundred questions."

"It's fine." He assures me, making me smile even though he won't see it. Then he addresses my sister, "My name is Jared."

"Kennedy." I roll my eyes at her silly response. _He knows your name goofball._

Jared laughs, "So I've heard."

"Are you Kim's friend?"

"Yeah, she was really helpful today."

As I head to the fridge in search of milk I see Kennedy's gaze lock on me.

"What did _you _do?"

I chuckle. "I loaned him my history notes."

"Oh." She looks confused. "Why did you need _her_ notes?" I don't miss the slight emphasis on _'her'_, I would find it offensive if I didn't know she was asking why he didn't have his _own_ notes.

"I was sick."

"You don't look sick."

"I said _was_."

"You don't look like you _were _sick." Kennedy corrects herself.

"That's because I'm all better now."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah. I think so too."

I decide to interrupt the conversation before Kennedy got too creative with her questions.

"Who wants cookies?" I ask setting down a plate full of them in front of Jared and Kennedy.

"Me!" Kennedy squeals, immediately grabbing two-one for each hand.

I chuckle and take one for myself. Then I turn to grab the cups of milk, setting one down in front of Kennedy and raising my eyebrows to see if Jared wants some-because my mouth is full.

He nods and says thanks before taking a cookie for himself. For a moment it's quiet because we're all chewing, and I even give Roxy, who has just finished her meal, a dog treat.

Granted, she has to work for hers, but still. I call her over, using her name this time and she comes and sits patiently. I can feel Jared's eyes on me but I ignore that for the moment and focus on channeling my inner 'boss' for my dog.

I give her a hand signal and she lies down. "Good." Then I give her another signal and she rolls over. I smile, and turn to my audience. "Any requests?"

Kennedy, of course, asks me to do her favorite trick. "Show Jared the play dead one!" I smile and nod.

I go over to my kitchen drawer full of dog supplies and pull out a water gun that I keep specifically for this trick.

"Roxy!" I call and her attentive eyes focus on the plastic weapon in my hand. I know she's going to do this right. I pull the trigger and say, "Bang!" And I think my dog pulls off the best 'play dead' I've ever seen her do. She's really showing off for me. I owe her one.

She literally drops to the ground in a way that looks kind of painful and stays frozen, waiting for me to call her back to me. I wait a few seconds, and say "Good girl, come here Rox!"

She jumps up and trots over to me proud of her trick-as she rightfully should be. I toss her the dog treat and she catches it midair, my tiny audience claps. I smile.

"All right, now that we're done showing off," I say, petting my dog on the head. "What's the verdict?" I'm unintentionally using Jared's words from earlier and his smile tells me he remembers too. "How did I do with the cookies?"

Kennedy smiles, "Best homemade cookies ever, Kimmy!"

"Thanks Kennedy." She beams at me.

Then Jared speaks up, "I'm with Kennedy. Emily makes some mean cookies, but I think yours are better Kim."

"Emily Young?" I ask, curious. "Sam Uley's girlfriend?" It was recent news, and in La Push, a town this small, word travels fast.

Jared smiles, "That's the one. You know her?"

"A little. I've talked to her once or twice. It's awful, what happened to her." I was talking about the bear attack from 2 weeks ago. "But I hear she's doing better."

"Yeah, she's back at home and everything. She'll be good as new in a few more weeks."

"That's great. Do you know her well?"

"I guess you could say that. Sam's a friend of mine."

"Oh yeah?" I didn't know that, maybe it was new…

"Yeah, he's a good guy."

I nod, and Kennedy, seemingly bored with our conversation heads to her room.

Jared watches her, semi-amused. "I think we bored her."

I smile, "Well, that's the fastest way to get rid of a five year old."

Jared chuckles. "I'll have to remember that."

I glance at the clock; it's 5:00. "Hope I didn't spoil your dinner. We really don't eat until seven-ish. My parents work late most days."

He shakes his head. "You didn't spoil my dinner, trust me." He smiles like I'm missing some kind of inside joke.

I raise my eyebrows and he just shakes his head, shrugging it off.

Just then Roxy decides to meander into the kitchen, once more, and plop down on the floor, falling asleep.

"Do you have any pets?" I ask him softly.

Amusement dances in his eyes but he shakes his head. "Nah, but I really like dogs."

_That's good, _I think, _if you plan on coming here often._ I really hope he does.

It's warm in the kitchen and I think about taking off my sweatshirt but I decide against it, worrying that it will mess up my already questionable hair even more.

"Kimmy!" I sigh, looking at Jared apologetically.

"Just a sec." I say and he smiles.

"Go ahead."

I rush down the hall and poke my head into my sister's room. "What is it Kennedy?"

"Come here," She whispers.

I walk to her and crouch down, "What is it?"

"That boy," _Oh no._ "Do you like him?"

I sigh, and then I look my sister up and down. _Five year olds can keep secrets, right?_

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask carefully, in a hushed tone. She nods quickly. "Really? I can trust you?" She nods quicker and more distinctly. I laugh a little, and whisper. "Yes, I do like him."

She smiles brightly. "Good, for a second I was worried my radar was off."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What radar?"

"Oh nothing…" She says a little too innocently. Maybe she's been spending too much time with Mariah. "Oh! Almost forgot-your cover story is that I had a Barbie swimsuit malfunction." I almost started laughing-_definitely_ too much time with Mariah.

I step into the hall and tug my sweatshirt over my head and turning to look at the mirror at the end of the hall, surprisingly enough my hair is no worse than it was before. Then, as an afterthought, I call in to Kennedy, "Last call for cookies too."

"Kay! Be out in a second." I smile. I knew that would get her.

I head back to the kitchen where Jared is still waiting patiently, a smile on his face. "Everything ok?" He asks, actually sounding like he would care if it wasn't ok.

"Everything's perfect." He chuckles. "There was a minor Barbie swimsuit malfunction." He laughs a little more.

"Well, I'm glad you got that sorted out."

"So was Kennedy." I smile. As soon as I say her name she comes bounding down the hall hoping to grab a cookie before I put them away. "Speak of the devil…" I say, smiling. I seem to be doing that a lot tonight.

Kennedy swoops into the kitchen and then swipes two more cookies, I don't say anything because I'm in a good mood. Though, when she's back in her own room I mutter, "Think I spoiled _someone's_ dinner."

"It's all your fault. I saw her take two." Jared teases.

"So did I," I sigh. "I'm just in too good of a mood to tell her 'no' at the moment." That last part comes out unintentionally but strangely enough, I don't regret saying it. I feel very comfortable with Jared.

"Hey, not gonna argue with that logic. Seems pretty sound to me." Jared agrees.

I smile at him, "I thought so too."

He looks up again and my gaze meets his and it's just like it was in the history room. I completely lose myself in his chocolate brown eyes and he seems to do the same, and we're both just staring at each other.

I don't know how long we stay like that but eventually my cell phone rings and I glance down, fighting against the heat that's trying to rise in my cheeks.

"I really don't usually do this but… I am obligated to answer this phone call. If I don't my best friend is going to be unmanageable for some time."

"No problem, I can go. Thanks for the cookies. They were great. I'll see you tomorrow Kim."

"No problem, I'm glad you came over Jared."

"Me too."

And with that he slips out my front door.

* * *

**Hey! So, I'm back! I told you this was all written so I plan on keeping updates frequent and consistent. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Taylor, who reviewed: Thank you. I was hoping that my Kim would be well recieved, and I'd like to think that her personality is rather consistent through my fanfic, so please enjoy and let me know what you think as it continues. And I know what you mean about updates, so I'm writing like this now. :) I hope you'll continue your reviews and support and, if you do have an account please sign in or leave your penname so that I can send you previews as I've been thinking of starting that. :)**

**Thanks**

**And to all my other viewers, thank you! I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing. **

**:D Thanks!**

**R&R**


	3. I Could Kill You For This

Chapter 3

I Could Kill You For This

As soon as the front door shuts I answer my phone. "I could kill you for this." I say, half joking, half serious.

"Well, hello to you too." Mariah says, a question in her tone.

"He was here you _moron_." I hiss into the receiver.

There is dead silence on the other end of the line.

Then all she says is "I'll be there in two minutes."

I don't doubt her timeline. She only lives two blocks over and when she runs she can get here in exactly two minutes. I've timed it. So, in two minutes she bursts through my front door looking more excited than I've seen her in a while.

"No freaking way." She's smiling and I roll my eyes.

"Yes. He was here, in my kitchen, and then my phone rang. I repeat: _moron_."

"Hey, hey. Not my fault I can't see you two through the phone. So, how did it happen?"

"What do you mean 'how did it happen'?"

"How the heck did you get him here?"

"I didn't 'get him here'. He just showed up."

"Yeah, I believe that. Jared Cameron just showed up and said 'can I come in?' Not likely."

"I'm telling you: Kennedy and I made cookies. They were in the oven and we went to rake the yard. Kennedy ran in to check the cookies and Jared was walking. She got impatient and invited him in-anything to get her cookies.

"I re-invited him in and he accepted. We all had cookies. That's it."

"That's total crap." Mariah can tell a lie when she hears it.

"Not really. We did just talk."

"I believe that part, but something else happened."

I sigh, "It was just… nothing."

"Oh it was _totally _something. You two had another 'moment' didn't you?"

"It was not a 'moment'." I hiss.

"It certainly was."

"Whatever." I grumble.

"Why are you being such a crab? It's a _good _thing."

"I don't know I was being really… _me _with him. Is that weird?"

"Why would that be weird? Go Kim!"

"I don't know. I feel so comfortable with him, and I barely know him Mariah."

"So what? You're allowed to be comfortable with guys. So, did he tell you what was wrong with him yet?"

"No! And I didn't ask either."

"What the heck not?"

"It's not my business. I'm not going to force him to do anything. Then, if he _does _tell me I know he actually trusts me."

"Solid logic, but how can you stand _not _knowing?"

"Easy. I'm not you Mariah."

We both laugh.

"Wow." Mariah says suddenly.

"What?"

"He actually likes you back? Who would have thought?"

"That's just it though. It doesn't add up. Why now, all the sudden? It feels too good to be true?"

"Maybe it's one of those weird near death experiences where now he suddenly realizes you're the only girl for him."

"Yeah. Likely story."

"Think about it! Have you ever seen him walk in front of your house before? What are the odds he just happens to be there today after the whole 'staring' thing in history. He's totally into you!"

"Mariah you're overreacting. He said he walks after school all the time. He wasn't lying."

"I'm not saying he was. I'm saying he doesn't walk this way all the time."

"Oh. I don't know that I've seen him before. Then again I wasn't really looking."

"Well, I bet he makes a habit of walking this way from now on."

"Hopefully." I smile.

"Ooh girlie, you've still got a major crush on him."

I nod-those intense stares only made it worse.

"Well, at least now you've got a shot. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Oh, and Mariah, one more thing."

She turns to me, confused.

"From now on _I _call _you_."

She smiles, "Agreed."

Five hours later, at 10:04 I'm sitting on my bed trying to puzzle through my history assignment. Though usually unmanageable I seem to understand it a little better. I think that may have something to do with a certain someone whose name starts with "J", though I can't see why he would matter to my history homework.

I'm working on my last question of homework when I get a text from Mariah.

_That boy is head over heels. Don't know what happened, but he just called me asking for __**your**__phone number.-M_

My breath catches in my throat. Jared wanted my phone number? I smile a little at the thought.

_Cool._ I type back quickly.

Her response comes back fast.

_It's more than cool. Will you just listen to me? He's totally into you._

I sigh. She's never going to let this go. How can I tell her she's seeing what she wants to see?

_He just needs a friend who doesn't treat him like a pariah because of his newly… muscled appearance. He was sick of being the center of the gossip. We're just friends._

As much as I wish we were more, we weren't-and I wasn't about to say that we were. Like I had said, Jared and I were just friends.

_Girl, the boy has your number. Expect contact, and be merry._

I chuckle.

_Be merry? Really, M?_

Her response is instant: _Really, K. Goodnight._

I type back my response which doesn't take long.

_Goodnight M. See you at my locker. _

We meet up at my locker every morning, even though I don't drive her to school. Usually she walks, because she loves being outside. So do I, and I would walk with her, except Kennedy is usually with me and she can't walk as fast, or as far as I do.

I finish up my homework and get ready for bed, but just as I crawl in my phone lights up. It's a final message from Mariah.

_As long as Jared doesn't beat me to it._

I smile into my pillow and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**Alright, so! What do you think so far? I hope you all still like this story and you'll keep reading. Also anyone who reviews this chapter will get a preview of the next one :). Not sure if I will continue with the previews, but lets just say that the next chapter is an important one in the way of Kim and Jared's relationship :D... I hope you'll review (and if you have an account and you're leaving reviews as a guest please PLEASE sign in so I can give you a preview as well). **

**Thanks to you all, **

**R&R**

**Oh, and:**

**Taylor-I'm glad you're excited that I responded, I try to do that for my reviewers, even ones who don't have accounts :). I'm glad you like Kennedy and Kim's relationship and I am happy that I've made you wish for a little sister. Please keep reading and thanks for reviewing. **

**Guest-I'm glad you find my Kim 'normal' and I hope she continues to live up to expectations. Thanks!**


	4. On The Border

Chapter 4

On The Border

In the morning I drop Kennedy off for school and head over to the high school. I park my car and head into the building looking for Mariah. I see her by my locker and she won't stop chattering long enough for me to say 'hey'.

"He called me last night about _your _phone number. Why didn't he just ask you?" She seems most puzzled by that question.

"He didn't want me to read into it? He didn't want me to know? He didn't want to make a big deal out of if? All of which you are doing right now." I laugh, because she is. She's reading way to far into it, she's telling me, _and_ she's making a big deal out of it. "Oh," I say with a tight smile as I pull my books out for class. "There's always the obvious answer: He didn't have time to ask my for my number because my pesky best friend called."

"I'm sorry ok? There was no way I could have known he'd be at your house."

"Just remember the new rule." I remind her.

By the time third period rolls around I'm excited and anxious, but still ready to see Jared. I feel like there's some part of me that only comes out when I'm with him.

As soon as I enter the room his head snaps up, his gaze meeting mine, almost as if he'd sensed me coming in. Weird yes, but also entirely ok with me. I smile at him and make my way over to my seat quickly, sinking into it while greeting him.

"Hey," My voice is stronger than I had expected it would be.

"Hey Kim."

I take out my things for history and set them on my desk, feeling surprisingly well prepared for the quiz today.

"Did you get any studying in last night?" He asks me, still smiling.

"Actually, yes." I laugh a little at the realization that somewhere during the events of last night I had managed to finish _and_ understand my history homework.

"That's good. Believe it or not I did too."

"And you're sure I didn't ruin your dinner?" I say, teasing him a little.

"If you talked to my mother you'd know that you definitely didn't ruin my appetite. Though I can't say she'd be sorry if you did. She swears I'll eat her out of house and home."

I laugh a little. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all." I say truthfully.

He smiles at me.

I could get used to him smiling at me this way all the time.

And then, of course, Mrs. Talken comes in and gives us all quizzes.

Aside from a few sideways glances and grins we don't really have a chance to talk again, much to my disappointment.

When the bell rings I start collecting my things slowly. I think I might be starting to like history class more than all my other classes, because I'm reluctant to leave.

"Looks like we won't be having a quiz tomorrow." Jared says.

He's right, Mrs. Talken had shown a movie today, and she never gives us movie quizzes.

"That's always a relief for me." I tell him honestly.

"Me too. It's always hard to remember everything she quizzes us on."

"I know what you mean." I say, swinging my backpack onto my shoulder and heading towards the door where Mariah is waiting patiently.

"Hey," She says when we're closer. "How do you guys think you did on the quiz?"

Jared beats me to answering, "Ok, actually."

"Me too."

Mariah gives me a look that says I'm just going along with his response, but I'm honestly not. I think I did ok on that quiz.

She rolls her eyes at me and makes up an excuse about needing something from her locker. She walks off in a direction that's most definitely _not_ toward her locker.

Jared chuckles. "I'm pretty sure her locker is in the other direction."

I smile, "It is. Apparently she didn't think you knew that."

"Where's your study hall?" He asks suddenly.

"It's just up here and to the right. I'm in Mr. Sensa's study hall."

"Oh. If you want I can walk you there, it's actually on the way to my class."

"That'd be great." I end up smiling, which earns me a return smile.

"So, did you ever finish your walk?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Nah, but don't worry about it. I had way more fun with you." I wait for him to say "and Kennedy" but he doesn't. I smile wider. Apparently _I _was the fun part of his impromptu visit.

"Me too." Unfortunately we're at my classroom now and I turn to him. "Thanks for walking me Jared. I'll uh… see you later."

"Yep. Bye Kim."

I know I probably shouldn't but I feel the need to follow him to wherever he's going right now-even if it's only to class. I just really want to be with him.

I briefly wonder at what point a 'crush' becomes an 'obsession' because I fear I am on the border. I do know for sure, however, that the more time I spend with Jared the more I fall for him. And I seem to be tricking myself into thinking he's falling for me too.

The rest of the day flies by and before I know it I'm picking up Kennedy from school. She comes rushing over to me saying "Kimmy," as usual, but then she asks if she can go to her friend Taylor's house.

I talk to Taylor's mother and agree to Kennedy going over there. Call me overprotective, but I don't send my little sister off with just anyone. I give the mom my cell phone number and our home address, just in case, and she gives me hers as well.

We agree that I'll pick her up before dinner, at six. Needless to say Mariah was confused when I return to the car sans Kennedy.

"She's going to a friend's." I say smiling.

"They grow up so fast." Mariah says, wiping at a fake tear. "Want to go on a shopping spree?"

"I'd rather not." She knows I hate shopping. "Besides I only have till six."

"That's plenty of time." Mariah argues. "Don't you want to get some new clothes to show off?"

"Not really."

"Not even for Jared?"

"No. I want him to like me as _me._ If he even likes me."

"Oh please! He totally likes you."

I smirk and change the subject to a topic that focuses on _her_. "By the way he knows where your locker is."

"Totally unimportant." She argues. "He owes me, I'm helping him out here. No one wants the best friend around ruining things."

I chuckle. "You could come over you know."

"Oh no. If you're going home you need to be alone."

"Why…?"

"Mr. I-walk-by-your-house-all-the-time has your phone number and if he's close he might decide to 'stop by'. I'm not ruining that, and I am _not _sneaking out your back door either."

I smile at her. "Alright, I guess it's home for both of us then."

"Yes please. Oh, and here's an idea, you could always finish raking your leaves."

"I might just have to do that."

An hour later, I'm sitting at home, trying to resist the urge to go rake the leaves. I've never wanted to do yard work so badly, but I don't want to seem like that's all I do. He _did _see me leave them unfinished yesterday, though. I try to decide how long it will take me to bag them all, and I settle for an hour and a half. That means that if I go out a four thirty I'll be out until six. Hopefully I can work fast.

At almost exactly four thirty I head outside to begin my task. With the radio on for about forty-five minutes I work pretty fast, getting a third of the front yard bagged.

I'm just starting another section of the yard when I hear a voice say, "You sure do a lot of raking." A smile breaks out on my face and I turn around to find Jared standing on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, well yesterday I made the mistake of bribing my assistant with cookies. After she got them she pretty much blew me off."

Jared laughs, "Do you want some help?"

_Yes! _"I couldn't interrupt your walk again_._"

"It's no problem. Besides I like walking because I'm outside, and I'm pretty sure helping you rake leaves involves being outside."

I smile, very happy that he's offering to help. "If you say so. I think we have two normal size rakes." I murmur heading into the garage.

"If not," He says jokingly, "You'll just have to use the baby rake."

"Why me?" I demand.

"Because you're the shortest."

"I'm only shorter than you by a few inches. But, lucky for me, we have another rake right here." I say holding it out to him triumphantly.

"What a shame." He says smirking. "I would have loved to see you with that tiny rake."

"I would have probably stolen our neighbor's rake." I say gesturing to the rake propped up against the side of their garage. "They never would have known."

Jared looks up and nods approvingly. "Smart girl, and devious. Even better."

I smile proudly.

We get to work, not really talking but just working around one another on different sections of the yard, bagging the leaves as we go. After I finish another third of the yard, and I see that Jared has finished as well. Glancing at the yard I count six large brown bags of leaves.

Luckily it's only five forty five, so we have time to drag the bags into the garage until trash night. I grab a bag and tow it behind me into the garage; I shove it into the corner and turn to see Jared with two bags ready to put them in beside my bag.

I go out into the yard and take another bag and I assume Jared follows me in with two. I fit mine into the corner with the other three and when I turn around to move out of Jared's way I find him right at my eye level, having bent over slightly to stop one of the leaf bags from falling.

For the third time since his mysterious 'illness' I am trapped in his gaze. This time I welcome it, and his physical closeness, even if it is a little weird. I feel my mouth forming a small smile.

This change seems to break his trance, and his eyes flicker to my mouth for a moment. If my skin were a lighter tone my blush would have been bright.

"What?" He whispers smiling a little but he's confused, obviously asking about my smile.

I doubt I'm the only one feeling this… electricity at the moment. "We do this a lot." I whisper back, referring to the staring.

"Yeah?" He seems distracted, but he's still smiling a little.

"Yeah." I say with a small giggle-and I'm _very _distracted by how close he is.

I hadn't realized how close we really were until we were even closer. Someone, I wasn't sure exactly who-though I had a sneaking suspicion that it was me-stepped even closer, further closing the gap between us.

Our close proximity has me thinking only one thing. I want him to kiss me. Badly.

My breathing picked up ever so slightly, not to mention the fact that my heart rate is insanely fast at the moment.

Apparently Jared is thinking something along the same lines as I am because his gaze lands on my mouth for a few seconds before he brings his eyes back up to meet mine. He is asking for my permission, and I'm certainly going to give it to him.

I nod my head ever so slightly, and as soon as I do he kisses me.

And now that he is kissing me it's impossible to think about anything other than the fact that his lips are on mine and that this is what I've wanted for a little less than a year. Another part of my brain registers his extreme heat, but I'm not complaining as his strong arms wrap around my waist and my arms go around his neck.

Without thinking one of my hands goes to his hair, and it seems, in the same way, one of his hands comes up to touch my face. I can't seem to get over how _warm_ he is, but I can't get enough.

Somewhere my brain registers the need for oxygen and I pull away slightly, expecting Jared to pull away as well. He doesn't and I'm definitely not asking him to. Instead he just trails his lips down my neck and back up again until he's right behind my ear.

He's slowly driving my insane and with my oxygen craving satisfied I move my head enough to meet his lips with mine. He doesn't hesitate to kiss me again, and I smile a little.

I suppose he must be leaning over, because he is a few inches taller than I am, but that's probably the only thought I have that even remotely resembles logic. Every other thought in my head left the moment Jared's lips met mine. I would _never _get tired of this.

Then, all too soon, Jared pulls back slightly, and I do the same. For a long second he just stares into my eyes, and somehow I find the will to not look away. _I trust him_, I realize happily.

"Kim…" His voice is a whisper as he fights to catch his breath but just hearing him say my name makes me want to kiss him again. "I really like you… Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I can't stop the smile from creeping on to my lips. It's rushed, sure, but it feels so natural. "Of course. And I like you too, Jared."

He smiles back at me, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. "I said _really _like."

I laugh a little. "I _really _like you too, Jared." I say still looking him in the eye.

We're caught up in another one of those moments where we can't seem to stop staring into each other's eyes, only now those moments seem to inevitably lead to us kissing. I'm certainly not complaining-in fact I'm encouraging.

He kisses me again and, just like before, his intense heat overwhelms me. I lose my conscious stream of thought. Fleetingly, I notice that his arms tighten around my waist, until one of his hands comes up to tangle in my hair.

My arms are still locked around his neck, and I'm not exactly planning on moving them anytime soon. I also faintly notice that I've been backed up to the garage wall but I can't bring myself to really care. All I can think about is how I could do this forever.

Unfortunately that plan-though highly ideal-isn't realistic, and I know I have to go get Kennedy from her friend Taylor's house. It takes all of my willpower to pull away from Jared.

He's looking at me intently, with a little worry in his eyes. "Everything ok?"

I nod enthusiastically. "Everything is perfect. But… I have to pick Kennedy up at six."

He smiles, "Oh. I was wondering where she was…"

"Yeah. It wasn't a planned thing, she sprung it on me after school."

He steps away from me slightly, but he interlaces his fingers with mine and smiles. "Let's go get her then."

I nod, "I was just going to walk…"

Jared smiles at me, "Looks like I'm going to get my walk in after all."

"I just have to grab my phone." I'm marveling at the fact that he wants to come with me. Even if I am his _girlfriend._ I smile proudly at the thought.

"Go ahead, I'll finish with these bags." As soon as he lets go of my hand I miss his warmth.

I go into the house, practically walking on air, and retrieve my phone from the counter. I briefly consider grabbing a coat but I remember who I'm walking with and I reconsider. I guess if I get cold it'll be Jared's job to warm me up. I smile wider at the thought.

I bounce out onto the porch and lock the front door. Then I go around to shut the garage and see Jared waiting patiently on the driveway. He smiles at me, as if he just can't help it.

As the garage closes I walk over to Jared and he quickly takes my hand without hesitation. I'm shocked-not only at his temperature, but also at how perfectly my hand fits in his. It's like we were made for each other.

"So where's her friend's house?" He asks me, and I find that I'm glad we can still keep up our easygoing friendship as well as our new… arrangement.

"It's just around the corner." I indicate the corner we're approaching with a nod of my head.

"Cool." He says thoughtfully.

We fall into a comfortable silence, and we're just walking and holding hands, completely content. We get to the right address quickly-too quickly for my taste, and I head up to the door, with Jared on my heels.

He releases my hand so I can knock on the door and I can hear two girls squealing on the other side. Taylor and Kennedy no doubt. Luckily Taylor's mom opens the door and, after a brief moment of shock at seeing all six plus feet of Jared smiles at both of us.

"Thanks for coming to get Kennedy. She was wonderful."

"Hmm…" I pretend to think, looking right at Kennedy. "Are you _sure _we're talking about the same girl?"

This earns me a laugh from both Jared and Taylor's mother, but Kennedy comes over to me and stomps on my foot 'hard'. I don't even flinch-she only weighs fifty pounds, if that.

"Alright," I ruffle Kennedy's hair, "Come on kiddo, lets get home. I have a dinner to make."

She skips down the stairs, looking surprised, but pleased to see Jared here with me.

I turn back to Taylor's mother, "Thanks for having her."

"It was our pleasure."

"Bye Kennedy!" Taylor waves at Kennedy and Kennedy returns the gesture.

Taylor's mom closes the door gently, and we make our way off the porch together. Kennedy turns to Jared, smiling, but also suspicious.

"Hey Jared…" She says questioningly, her eyes narrowed.

He doesn't really answer her 'question', except to say, "Hi Kennedy."

For whatever reason this seems to satisfy her and she skips down the sidewalk ahead of us.

For a second I wonder why Jared hasn't taken my hand again, but I figure it's because of my sister. It's kind of sweet that he's worried about what I'd think of her seeing us holding hands.

I contemplate it for a moment, before deciding I don't really care what Kennedy sees. For the first time in my life I actually do something bold-I reach over and take Jared's hand.

He seems a little surprised, but he only smiles at me, his dark eyes still shining. He looks as happy as _I_ probably look at the moment. At least I'm not the only one.

It takes a few minutes for us to get back to the house and I invite Jared in. He looks at his watch, "Didn't you say you have to make dinner? I don't want to get in your way."

"You wouldn't be in the way. Tuesday, for whatever reason, is my parent's 'date night'. I'm in charge of dinner back home." I smile. "You can join us if you want. I'm making steak sandwiches." I conveniently leave out the fact that my parents never really eat dinner with us, and I make dinner nearly every night. He doesn't need to know all my troubles-yet.

At the mention of food-and the invitation to stay for dinner, Jared looks eager to stay.

"As long as you don't mind…"

Kennedy, who has been waiting patiently for me to unlock the front door for her chimes in, "She doesn't! Now, somebody open the door. I'm cold!"

I hadn't realized how cold it actually was, most likely because of the walking furnace beside me. He chuckles, and smiles at Kennedy.

I sigh and call to her, "Alright, alright, we're coming," as we head up the stairs.

In about thirty seconds I unlock the door and Kennedy goes running into the house.

I smile at her exuberance and head into the house after her, with Jared following me. I could certainly get used to him coming over for dinner.

I immediately head for the kitchen and start pulling things out to start cooking. It will really only take about twenty minutes to make the meal, mostly because the portions of meat that I have to cook come pre-packaged. Yeah, I'm not the best chef. I specialize in frozen meals.

"I really can't cook," I say, looking right at Jared, "You've been warned."

He laughs, "Don't worry, I'll pretty much eat anything that's food. And I'm sure you do just fine."

I smirk, "Then you're just like Kennedy-sometimes I swear that kid eats better than me."

"I heard that!" Kennedy screams from her room.

My mouth falls open; the little twerp must be spying on us. "It was a compliment!" I try, knowing that she'll probably disagree with me.

"Suuuree it was." I roll my eyes.

I turn my back to Jared, working at the stove for a few minutes before he finally ends the easy silence we've had going. I could, however, tell that he had been watching my every move as I prepared dinner. I'm making significantly more food than I usually do when it's just Kennedy and I, partly because we have an extra person, but mostly because I'm cooking for a teenage boy.

"You're not going to get in trouble for having me here are you?"

I can tell he's worried about me, and I think it's sweet. "No, my parents won't care. They trust me," Well, that's what I tell myself, though it really feels more like they don't really care. It wasn't even like they'd find out, anyways, they wouldn't be home till late.

"That's good. My parents... well I can't say that they wouldn't really care, they would just probably never even notice. They don't exactly frequent home."

I feel bad for him. "Mine either. I'd say that they wouldn't find out, but Kennedy will probably make sure they do." I smile a little.

"Ah. I wouldn't know. I'm an only child."

"I didn't know that." I think about being an only child before I add, "I can't say I'd want to be an only child, seems kind of lonely."

"Well, Sam, Paul, and I are like brothers, so I'm not _really _an only child."

"I didn't know that you guys were close. Isn't Sam a year older than us?"

He looks slightly uncomfortable with this topic, "It's kind of a new thing, and uh, yeah, he's older than us."

I decide to let it go. If he doesn't want to talk about it I'm not going to make him. Besides, I don't want to make him uncomfortable-I have no right to do that.

"I don't know what I'd do without Kennedy." I say, smiling. "As irritating as she can be sometimes, I love her, and without her around I'd have way too much free time."

Jared looks pleased with the change of subject, "She seems really cool."

"She's a handful. For example I am 98% sure she's listening to our conversation right now."

He smiles, "I figured as much."

The fact that he seems to like Kennedy only makes me like him more. I don't know too many guys who go out of their way to befriend their girlfriend's little sister.

"Where's Roxy?" He asks, and I love the fact that when he asks me a question I can tell he actually cares about the answer.

"Um… Not really sure, probably asleep on my bed. She's a lazy dog at heart."

He grins, "How old is she?"

"She's five. I got her as a birthday present when I was eleven."

"Quite the birthday present."

"You have _no_ idea. I totally freaked out. It got the dog all riled up and we woke up Kennedy, who was just a baby at the time. Seems like such a long time ago, but it was only five years ago."

"When is your birthday?" I smile at his question.

"November 28th." It's a few days away considering it's only the 22nd.

"It's coming up then."

"I guess so." I shrug, "When is yours?"

"April 11th."

I nod, turning back to the food that's cooking on the stove.

"What about Kennedy?" I smile down at the meat that's browning in the pan; I can't get over the fact that he actually _cares _when my sister's birthday is.

"July 19th."

"Summer baby." He observes.

"It shows too. She loves summer." I can't understand it; it's always too hot. I'd much rather it is cool, even if it is always wet.

"Doesn't surprise me." He says smiling, "Does that mean you like the fall?"

I nod, "I've always preferred being cold and trying to warm up then being hot and trying to cool down." I shrug.

"Sensible." He smirks.

"So, what's your favorite season?"

"As of recently, winter."

"Why?"

"Because I like snow."

"We've always had snow in winter. You _just _decided you like snow?" I laugh a little.

"Touché."

I roll my eyes, "You said 'as of recently', not me."

"Well, I just like the cold weather I guess."

"All the sudden?" I tease.

"All the sudden." He smiles, but I see something in his dark brown eyes that says he's not telling me everything. I let it go because, again, it's not my place to pry.

"Winter's a fun season, at least in the way of outdoor activities. There's a lot to do, Kennedy loves winter too."

"Smart kid."

We talk, easily for another ten minutes before I call Kennedy out for dinner. She comes running, and sits down at her spot at the table. Jared helps me with plates and soon we're all eating and talking-but not at the same time.

It's the closest Kennedy and I have had to a family dinner in a long while. Usually when my parents don't come home we eat in front of the T.V. I like this much better. It's nice.

When we're done eating Jared helps me with dishes and Kennedy retreats to her room. By the time all the dishes have been washed-by hand because our old house doesn't have a dishwasher-it's about seven fifteen.

"Won't your parents be worried about you?" He's been over here since five fifteen.

"Nah, like I said, they don't come home much. My mom works late all the time and my dad's a lawyer, which is a profession that almost _defines _the term 'working late'. Sometimes they don't get home till ten. They aren't even home this week. They took off to go on vacation."

"Oh." I feel bad for bringing it up. "Then you're welcome over here any time." I smile, surprising myself with the invitation.

"Thanks Kim." He seems happy, despite the whole thing with his parents. I'm glad. Jared deserves to be happy.

"No problem." I say smiling brightly. I walk over to sit on the couch, with Jared following. "I like having you here." I admit softly.

He slides a little closer to me on the couch, draping his arm over my shoulders. I lean into his heat, which easily takes away the chill I'd been feeling.

"I like being here." He says softly, pressing a kiss to my temple.

The touch of his lips on my skin makes me shiver-though I'm far from cold. I glance at him, smiling slightly, and he leans down to press a kiss to my lips. I welcome this, and I immediately mold my body to his in a very second nature, un-Kim-like move.

Jared seems shocked, at least a little, by my boldness, but he makes no move to pull away. Somehow I've managed to maneuver so that my arms are around are around his neck and his hands are resting on my hips gently.

Even through my clothes the heat of his body against mine is overwhelming-in a _very _good way. I lose myself in the kiss until, much like before, I need oxygen. When I do need to breathe I pull away just a little and rest my head on his chest, his arms still around me.

I vaguely remember that my sister's in the house, but I hear her talking to herself and I know she's playing some game, and _not _listening to us. Thank goodness.

My breathing slowly returns to normal, and I note, with an air of pride, that Jared was out of breath as well. A ridiculous girlish pride washes over me because _I_ can have that affect on him. I laugh a little, but it comes out as more of an exhale than a laugh, so he doesn't question me.

For a few minutes I just stay on the couch with Jared, perfectly content. I'm half laying on him, because somewhere in the middle of our kissing we had shifted slightly, but Jared doesn't seem to care, and neither do I. I'm happier now than I've been in a long time.

"Kim?" Jared asks softly.

"Yes?" I look up at him propping my head up on his chest so I can look him in the eye. I'm surprising myself today-I never would have expected all this out of me.

"Tomorrow is the last day of school before Thanksgiving break and I was wondering…" He pauses, seeming nervous about whatever it is he wants to ask me. "There's something that I need to show you." I notice that he says _'need'_ not _'want'_.

I wait for him to continue speaking, but he doesn't. He's obviously not comfortable with whatever he 'needs' to show me. I look him in the eye, "Ok. I trust you, Jared. But you don't _have _to show me if you don't want to…"

"I just…" He trails off. "I'm just not sure what you'll think of me afterwards."

He looks so worried about how I'll react that I feel the need to reassure him. "There are very few things you could tell me that would make me change my mind about you."

He smiles a little. "I hope you're right." I can see some kind of sadness in his eyes but I can't tell what's bothering him.

"So, what were you going to ask me?" I press trying to figure out exactly what he wants to do.

"After school tomorrow I was wondering if you'd come with me so that I can show you, and tell you… about this _thing_." He seems hesitant to finish his sentence, or maybe unsure about _how_ to finish.

"Of course I'll come with you Jared. I told you, I trust you." He smiles at me. "I just have to ask Mariah to babysit Kennedy for me."

"Do you think she'll mind?" He looks concerned, which again shocks me-it seems like he cares for me _and _anyone that I care about.

"I doubt it. She gets paid to help me out, and trust me, the girl can shop-she needs all the money she can get."

He chuckles and I can feel him laughing under me. His happiness makes me smile.

"Oh," He adds quickly, "Speaking of Mariah, did she tell you I tracked down her phone number to get yours? Yeah, I was going to ask you for it yesterday and then she called before I could."

"She did tell me that. And then I told her that you probably only asked _her _for it because she interrupted us before you could ask me. I'm very happy to hear that I was right." I say, smiling.

"It wasn't easy either. I had to call six people before one of them had _her _phone number."

"I appreciate the effort." I say, smiling widely, kissing him on the cheek, fast enough so that I just barely register how warm his cheek is.

"Totally worth it." He says kissing me softly on the lips. It's a sweet, quick, peck on the lips but that doesn't stop me from being amazed at his extreme heat.

I contemplate asking him if he's feeling ok, because if he were any other person I'd be certain he had a fever, but one look at him tells me he feels fine. Apparently this heat is usual for him, as weird as that is. I can't say that I don't like it.

"Kimmy!" Kennedy calls from her room. I would have jumped up, but it doesn't sound like she's moving. "Can we have dessert?"

I sigh, but I'm smiling up at Jared. "That's my cue."

He chuckles, and as much as I wish I didn't have to, I stand up, heading for the kitchen.

"Sure thing Kennedy! Ice cream?"

"Yes please!" _At least she's using her manners._

I head to the freezer and pull out two tubs of both vanilla and chocolate ice cream. I turn to Jared. "Ice cream?"

"That's ok." I nod and start scooping out ice cream for Kennedy.

Two scoops of chocolate and a scoop of vanilla-the standard 'Kennedy Special'.

"You've got that down to a science." Jared observes, amused.

"I guess it's one of those sister things. Either that, or I've just gotten tired of being sent back to 'redo' her ice cream the 'right way'" He smiles at me.

I walk the ice cream into Kennedy's bedroom and remind her, "No ice cream on the bed."

She parrots back what I always tell her, with a big smile, "But anywhere else is fair game."

"Exactly." I say smiling at her.

I make my way to the kitchen where Jared is waiting, looking mildly amused. Almost like he could hear what Kennedy and I had said… but that's impossible. Right?

I shake the thought and Jared watches as I put the ice cream back in the freezer. He looks confused. "You're not having any?"

I shake my head. "Don't get me wrong, I have a major sweet tooth, ice cream is just not my thing." I turn back to the cabinets. I can feel Jared's eyes on me, and I can't help but feel slightly self-conscious as I pull an entire stack of plates from the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" He's still watching me, only now he's confused.

"I'm raiding my stash."

He raises his eyebrows, fighting a laugh, but doesn't ask me any more questions.

I reach into the blackest, deepest corner of the cabinet and grab the Mason jar that is… I sigh, disappointed.

"Empty." I mutter, though I can tell Jared hears it.

"What was supposed to be in it?"

"Hmmm…" I purposefully ignore his question, holding the empty jar, trying to remember where I'd hidden my last replacement… "Oh!" It's at the back of my closet in an old shoe box.

I head towards the hallway but I don't hear Jared behind me. I've just rounded the corner when I poke my head back into the kitchen so he can see me. "You can come back here, just so you know."

He laughs and walks toward me-but I can tell he wouldn't have if I didn't give him my permission. "Fine-I'm curious. What exactly are you looking for?"

I just walk down the hall toward my room. For once I'm happy for my total neat freak tendencies. It'd be embarrassing if my room was a disaster, but I know it's not. It's as orderly as I left it: My twin bed made and tucked in the corner by the window. My desk is right up against the light green walls.

I also notice that my window's open, so my room is cooled off, and I remind myself to close it later.

I go straight to the closet, picking through the orderly piles of stuff I'll never need again, until I find what I'm looking for. I lift the box out of the closet and set it down on my desk, Jared comes up behind me trying to see what I'm doing-he still looks mildly amused. I would be too-if I was watching myself. My box is wrapped with three layers duct tape. _Three layers._

"What could possibly be so important? Jared is teasing me, but I can hear the curiosity in his voice.

"You'll see…" I'm completely comfortable with Jared knowing every quirky thing about me. Weird…

"Yeah, if you ever get that tape off. Did you hermetically seal it?"

"Kind of, but it was necessary. The content of this box is precious. And don't worry about the tape." I rummage around through my desk drawer until I find what I'm looking for: an industrial knife with a slide out blade that's typically used for construction. I tend to use it for my more… creative projects.

"You have a _knife _in your desk drawer?"

"Yep. Don't mess with me." I slice through the tape easily, grinning wildly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jared speaks quickly, as if he _had _to say it.

Odd… but sweet all the same.

"Now…" I say, eyeing the box, "Are you ready to finally see what I'm trying to get?"

"Absolutely."

I open the box and he starts laughing. His laughter is contagious, and I'm lauging soon as well.

"Hey!" I protest weakly, through my laughter. "These are _very _important and if I leave unguarded they get stolen. Point and case: the empty jar." I hold the jar up for him to see.

"Jolly Ranchers? Really?" I can tell he doesn't think I'm crazy-he's just teasing.

"Really. Now I have to find a new hiding place for my 'in-kitchen' stash. Someone _always_ finds it."

I refocus on the bag of candy in my hands. I have no patience for these bags so I use my knife to cut the bag open in one deft movement. As soon as it's open I grab a blue Jolly Rancher and unwrap it before popping it into my mouth. I hold the bag out to Jared.

"Want one?"

He looks skeptical. "You're offering to share your secret stash of candy with me?"

"Of course." Did he think I'd make him deal with all my weirdness _and _keep my candy to myself? That just seems rude. I giggle at my own thoughts.

He takes one and smiles. "Well thank you, then."

"No problem."

I quickly refill my jar with the candy and replace the extra in the box, which I put away in my closet. When the box is safely tucked away I turn to Jared with my best 'serious' expression.

"If you tell anyone about the whereabouts of that candy." I gesture at the closet. "You better watch your back."

He grins widely, not taking my threat seriously-just as I'd expected him to. "Your secret is safe with me."

Somehow I already knew that… but I'm still happy to hear him say it.

"I like your room. And I'm sure it's full of surprises."

"Like what?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Like hidden stashes of Jolly Ranchers, lots of duct tape, and judging by the level of comfort you have using that knife at least one more."

"Two actually." I smirk. "And I see your point. But I'm glad you like it."

"Why is your window open?"

"I needed fresh air. It was stuffy. I hate stuffiness." I shrug.

"Oh. You aren't cold?"

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine." I don't mention the fact that I'm standing next to Jared, the living, breathing, fireplace.

"Kimmy! Your phone's ringing."

"Thanks Kennedy!" I go back to the kitchen to find, that sure enough, my phone _is_ ringing.

It's Mariah.

"This time I _am _going to kill her." I growl.

Jared just chuckles. "Mariah?"

"Yes."

"Don't be mad at her-"

I jump in, "She broke our deal."

"So don't answer." He doesn't ask what the deal was, and I'm glad. It would be mildly embarrassing to have to explain it to him.

"I don't have a good enough excuse…"

He seems to consider this for a second. Then he comes closer and kisses me.

I'm startled, but completely ok with him kissing me. My arms quickly wind around his neck.

A few seconds later he pulls away-needing to breathe, just like me. My phone isn't ringing anymore.

He smiles sheepishly. "Does kissing your boyfriend count as a good excuse?"

"It's the _best _excuse." He smirks at me.

For a seconds I think I'm off the hook, but Mariah is the most persistent person I know. Hands down.

"As much as I'd love to keep ignoring her, in two minutes that will be impossible."

He looks confused.

"She's on her way here now. And I'm pretty sure she stole our spare key and copied it."

"How do you kno-?"

"I know she's coming because I know my best friend and she happens to be the most stubborn, annoying, and nosy person on the planet."

He laughs, "Well, I have to leave sometime right?"

_I wish you didn't…_ I think wistfully, but outwardly I just nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles, though he doesn't look like he wants to leave. _I _don't want him to leave. Mariah is never going to hear the end of this.

"Goodnight Jared."

"You too Kim."

Just before he makes it out the door Kennedy yells, "Bye Jared!"

He doesn't even look surprised. "Bye Kennedy!"

I roll my eyes, but I'm smiling. As I shut the door behind Jared I'm amazed at how perfect he is.

* * *

**And cue the annoying but oh so lovely Mariah who just had to interrupt. Oh well... THEY'RE TOGETHER! Everybody say YAY! I know I am. I hope you all love this chapter as much as I did-though this isn't quite my favorite one-that comes later :D. Please leave me your thoughts, and even though I won't be doing the preview thing with the next chapter (it's not quite out of editing and when it is it will most likely go straight to you all on this site) I'd still greatly appreciate the reviews and continued support. Please, anything that will make me a stronger writer is much appreciated**

**Thanks to each and every one of my readers,**

**And Shortywiththehair- thanks for your review. I found most of the other K/J stories to be a little over the top as well and I'm glad you can identify. And I assure you I update as fast as my editor can crank out the chapters :).  
**

**And Guest- I'm glad you're reading and reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter and please, please let me know what you think. :D  
**

**R&R**


	5. Educational Purposes

Chapter 5

Educational Purposes

Not a minute later Mariah is at the door, pounding furiously.

I don't open; so she throws the door open herself.

She steps in, and locks eyes on me. She opens her mouth to speak but I don't give her the chance.

"You broke our deal." My tone cuts like a blade.

"I-"

"Say it." I demand. "Say you broke our deal."

"I broke our deal."

"If I hadn't had such a good day today you'd be seriously injured. You _don't _break deals."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just thought that since it was eight o'clock it'd be fine…"

"So. Not. Fine."

"Alright, just tell me why you didn't pick up and I'll 'beg' for forgiveness later."

"No need. Lucky for you I'm in a good mood tonight. Very few things could make me unhappy."

"Great. Why didn't you pick up the phone? You always pick up. This better be one heck of an excuse."

"It's the _best _excuse." I repeat what I told Jared with a wide smile.

"Well spill."

"I didn't answer the phone because my lips were slightly occupied at the moment you chose to call…" I'm 98% sure she'll take my reaction and realize that I don't mean I was eating.

Her mouth falls open and I know she's figured it out. She's frozen for a few seconds. "No…" She is just staring at me, wide-eyed.

"Oh yes. I was perfectly ok ignoring your call to keep kissing my boyfriend. Sorry if that bothers you. Our deal said _I _call _you _remember. To prevent things like this?"

"You're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I roll my eyes at her silly comment.

She seems to snap out of her shock and she squeals. "Wow!"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Yeah."

She laughs, and all is forgotten. "You _have_ to tell me everything."

"Fine but I have to put Kennedy to bed first." Mariah allows this, but nothing more.

Exactly fifteen minutes later we're having a hushed conversation, sprawled out in my bedroom. For once I'm able to ignore the disorder in my room.

"I told you he like you."

"_I _told _you _he was going to ask me for my phone number if you hadn't called."

"We're back to the phone calls again? Sorry! Let it go."

I roll my eyes.

"Tell me what happened." It's a demand-plain and simple.

"I took your advice." That's really what started it all, and she should know.

"_You _made the first move?"

I laugh at that, "Hardly. I meant I went out to finish raking the leaves."

"That makes more sense. A much more 'Kim' thing to do. Continue."

And, so, I launch into a full, detailed-but not too detailed-account of what happened.

It takes me five minutes to see it will take all night if I allow her to question me all the way through. Instead I make her write all her questions down and save them until the end.

This speeds things up, but even then it takes a good hour and a half-with bathroom and snack breaks-for me to finish my explanation.

I don't leave out much, aside from the real reason I need Mariah to watch Kennedy tomorrow. I tell her I'm going somewhere with Jared, but that I don't know where. It's close enough to the truth but it leaves out the part I don't think Jared would want her to know about. It seems too personal for me to tell her all that.

When I finish I say, "I think I'm done. But before you ask your questions I have to know: can you babysit Kennedy for me tomorrow?"

Mariah nods vigorously.

"Thanks. Go ahead." I sigh, prepping myself for the worst.

"The first isn't really a question. It's a statement: I'm staying here tonight. My homework is all done and I'll go home to get ready in the morning."

I smile, "I figured as much. You'll have to let me do my homework, though. I've been a little busy.

"I have a lot of questions. Get comfortable."

She does have a lot of questions. She asks me for every detail I've left out and more details on the details I've put in. It goes on for two hours and at ten o'clock my parents come home.

My mom pokes her head into my room and says, "Hi Mariah, you staying over?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not. You're always welcome."

"Thanks." When my mom leaves, mumbling about going straight to bed, Mariah turns to me. "I'm glad she said yes, my parents already knew I was staying here."

I laugh-typical Mariah.

Even my mother's appearance only offers a brief reprieve from the interrogation, and Mariah launches right back into it.

When she's finally done she writes something on her question paper in huge letters and then turns it to me.

It reads: _2 conclusions. 1. He loves you. 2. You love him. 3. I was right. (I know I said 2 but that last one is more of a fact)._

I roll my eyes at her silliness and she says, "I'm tired. Do your homework."

"Sure." I finish my work in half-an-hour and I'm immediately ready for bed.

I loan Mariah some pajama's-luckily we're the same size-and make her a bed on the pull out mattress under my bed.

We're both out cold by eleven.

When I wake up, thanks to my alarm clock, it's five thirty and it's still dark out. I don't want to leave the warmth of my bed, but of course, Mariah sits up quickly, oblivious to the chill in my room.

"Come on Kim! You have a big day today! You're going on a mystery date with Jared!"

"Shhh!" I protest weakly. Kennedy might wake up.

Then I register what she's said and I'm out of bed quickly.

"Come on, you have to get dressed."

"Ok, ok. I'm up!" Wrap my arms around myself, wishing Jared was here.

It takes us far too long to agree on an outfit for me to wear, but eventually I settle on something simple that she's picked out. It's a plain white tank top under a button up plaid shirt that's a red color. I leave the plaid shit unbuttoned when I wear it so that the white tank top shows through. Mariah paired it up with a pair of jeans.

"But it's so plain!" She complains as soon as I pick it out.

"You put it together. And I have to wear it to school."

"Whatever."

"Go home and shower."

"Don't be grumpy. I'll see you later."

"See you." I turn to leave my room, expecting her to follow.

But instead of going to the door like a normal person, Mariah makes an elaborate show of climbing out the window-in _my _pajamas. She jogs toward her house, at six in the morning, across several people's backyards. I hope for her sake that no one is awake. My best friend is insane.

Once she's gone I shower, get ready, and wake up Kennedy. I drop her off at school and proceed to speed, just a little, to the high school.

I realize that I won't see him until third period, but just the thought of seeing Jared is enough to get me excited.

I put the car in park and head inside to my locker. Just as I round the corner, I see Jared there, waiting by my locker.

My smile is huge when I finally make it over to him. "Hey." Even I can hear the smile in my voice.

"Hey." He smiles at me. "Did you talk to Mariah last night? Is she going to watch Kennedy? If not I can always show you some other day-"

I cut off his rambling, even if it is cute when he's nervous. "I asked her about it and she said she'd be happy to."

He looks equally relieved and disappointed-as if he's hoping I'd have to cancel, but also dreading it as well.

I stop taking things out of my locker and turn to him, "Jared… whatever this is… you don't need to tell me unless you want me to know. I want you to trust me."

He looks shocked that I'd assume he didn't trust me. "I do." It's resolute, and I completely believe him when he says it. "I trust you. I just… I'm being stupid. Don't mind me." It's a failed attempt at placating me. I can still see his emotions in his eyes.

I smirk at him. "I can tell when a person's lying you know." I shut my locker, "But this time I'll let you get away with your lame excuse."

He grins sheepishly. "Thanks."

I just laugh a little and we head off to class.

The rest of the school day passes quickly, and during history Jared and I managed to agree that I have to drop off my car at home and he'd pick me up in his truck at two forty.

So, when the final bell rings I rush out to my car, knowing that Jared will be at my house in ten minutes. Waiting for Mariah is agony, but she does show up, and we get Kennedy quickly.

I talk to Kennedy about her day until we get to Mariah's and today I drop them both off there, giving Kennedy a kiss on the head and telling Mariah I'll be back later to pick her up.

I manage to get home before Jared gets there.

By seconds.

He pulls into the driveway just as I enter the house, so I turn around and head back out, after dropping my backpack onto the couch.

I can tell he's nervous, but that emotion is fighting with the smile he wears whenever he sees me.

He opens my door for me and just before I climb into the seat I see that he's set a bag of Jolly Ranchers on the seat. On the bag, in sharpie, he's written: _Kim, hope this replenishes your stock. –Jared._

My smile gets impossibly wider and before he can go around to get in the drivers seat I hop down from the truck's running board and kiss him.

He's surprised by my 'attack' but he doesn't even seem to consider pulling away. He kisses me back, in my driveway, beside his truck, until we both need to breathe.

When I finally can talk I say, "Thanks for the Jolly Ranchers."

He smirks, "I think I might have a new favorite candy."

I laugh, and climb into his truck.

After he starts the car we head off to wherever we're going and I ask, "What is your favorite candy, anyways?"

He thinks it over quickly, "Anything chocolate."

"Huh," I say thoughtfully. "I'll have to remember that."

He just smiles at the road.

"So, where are we going?" My curiosity overrides my brain for a moment.

As soon as I remind Jared what we're doing he looks nervous again. Oops.

"Well… we're going _near _first beach. Sort of."

"Jared, you really don't have to worry about anything. I'm sure that this isn't as bad as you think it is." I speak softly, trying to reassure him.

"It's probably _worse _than I think it is. I'm not going to be able to explain it right."

"Jared, you'll do fine." I have no idea what we're even talking about, but it's second nature to reassure him on everything.

"I doubt it. The success rate with this stuff tends to be small."

"I'm not sure what you mean." I admit, seeing Jared turn a few streets before you would if you were going to the beach.

"Let's just say there's a good chance you'll think I'm insane after today, or you'll never want me to come near you again." Jared seems terrified by either outcome, but particularly the one involving me never wanting him to come near me again.

"Well then I'll make you a deal." I'm thinking my words as I say them. "No matter what I say to you-if you think I'm not thinking clearly-feel free to ignore me completely. Ok?"

He glances at me, unsure.

"I'm serious." I insist. "But I can probably handle more than you think, Jared. Either way, please? Please ignore me, at least once."

"Ok. If this goes badly I can almost guarantee I'll come find you-even if you tell me not to."

"Good." I'm content with this statement.

He drives in silence for a little longer until we reach some signal I don't see that tells Jared to stop. He pulls off onto the side of the road and turns to me guiltily.

"We have to walk a little ways from here."

"Sure," I shrug. I grew up in mushy, wet, La Push. Does he expect me to shy away from hiking through the forest?

I climb out of the truck and wait for him to come around and direct me to where we need to go.

He grabs my hand when he's close enough and laces our fingers together before sighing heavily and heading for the tree line.

"You better not get me lost in here." I'm trying to lighten the mood as we dodge fallen branches covered in green moss. We're actually moving at a fairly good speed-myself because Kennedy loves to test my endurance, agility, and flexibility with her games on a regular basis, and Jared because of some unknown force that makes him unnaturally graceful for a person of his size.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He repeats his words from yesterday, with the ghost of a smile on his face.

We continue walking on no particular path that I can see for about fifteen minutes. I know the direction we came from, but I couldn't get back to the truck very quickly.

Jared finally stops in a small clearing and he takes both my hands in his. He's completely serious when he asks me, "Just for educational purposes, can you forget everything you've ever heard or read about mythological creatures?"

_Educational purposes?_ "Um… yeah, sure. I guess so."

He looks slightly relieved. I'm just confused.

* * *

**Hmm... so Kim is confused. But can you blame her, really? No worries, more chapters to come soon. And I apologize for the wait. I ended up having to post this one without the aid of my lovely editor because she has been crazy busy and I don't want to monopolize her precious time. So, until she gets some free time, I am posting this and I will make corrections when she gets back to me, or when you guys (if you want to be my little editing buddies) let me know something is wrong. :P **

**Hope you like the story, and please leave me your feedback. **

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


	6. Do I Feel Crazy? Absolutely

Chapter 6

Do I feel crazy? Absolutely

"This is really hard to explain Kim, so I'm going to try to show you."

I nod, confused, but still trusting him.

"I'm going to go through those trees over there, but I'll be right back. I just… won't look like… me?" He runs a nervous hand through his hair. "I know that sounds… crazy, just… don't panic on me." He touches my face gently, his warm hand feeling nice against my cold cheek.

"Ok." Somehow I manage to keep my voice from wavering in my attempt to calm him.

"You'll be completely safe, I swear. I'd never let anything hurt you."

I smile a little. "I know."

He smiles back, "Good." He gives me a quick kiss. "Try not to run from me, ok?"

"If I do I'll probably come right back." I tell him honestly.

"I hope so." He says grimly.

"You better come back for me." I'm trying to get him to smile. "Otherwise I'll never get out of this forest."

It works, and he smiles just a little. "I'll always come back for you Kim."

I nod and he walks into the trees. I wait patiently, until I hear a noise over by the trees Jared disappeared in. My eyes lock on the spot the noise came from.

Half a second later a giant wolf timidly makes it's way into the small clearing.

For the first time in my life I think I'm wired backward. My mind is telling me to run, far away, and very fast. But my instincts tell me that the large animal isn't a threat. The question is, do I rely on my brain, or my instincts?

My instincts have always been reliable, so I give myself a moment to look the wolf over. It's huge, on all fours still taller than me, and a dark brown color. It seems nice enough when it lies down on the ground, watching me intently. It's not growling or snarling so… it must be ok, right?

I look it over again. It has thick brown fur all over, except for just around the eyes where the fur is grey. It really is a beautiful animal-one that you'd see in a documentary about the species. Though I can't remember ever hearing of wolves this large-especially in La Push.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and I see the large animal do the same, as it lays its big head down on the ground between its front paws. It occurs to me that it's trying to make itself look as non-threatening as possible.

Well, as long as it's not going to eat me… I sink down to the forest floor, not taking my eyes off the wolf, but relaxing a little in it's presence.

Then I realize that Jared should be back by now. I hope he doesn't startle the wolf. Jared's big, but even he couldn't protect us from this massive wild animal. I look behind the wolf apprehensively.

A thought occurs to me, Jared had to have seen this wolf seeing as he'd went in the same direction it had come from. I freeze as Jared's words come rushing back.

_ "I'm going to go through those trees over there, but I'll be right back. I just… won't look like… me?" _

_ "Just… don't panic on me." _

_ "Try not to run from me, ok?"_

Oh.

Mythological creatures.

Oh, oh, oh!

For the first time since it appeared I lock eyes with the wolf.

Except… I'm not locking eyes with a wolf, I'm locking eyes with… Jared.

Do I feel crazy? Absolutely. But I'm also positive about my conclusion: this wolf _is _Jared.

"Jared?" My voice is barely audible to myself, but the wolf's ears perk up immediately and it raises its head a little.

Logic tells me it's a wolf's natural response to a human voice, that it doesn't mean anything if the wolf responds to Jared's name. So I ask a question, trying to determine if this wolf really is Jared, and then, if it is, how much the he can understand while he's a wolf. I suppose if I'm crazy then so be it.

"Jared… you're… a wolf?" If I'm wrong and Jared is nearby he'll think I've completely lost it.

I can't imagine my expression, but the wolf is watching me carefully as it ducks its head in what appears to be a guilty nod.

_Regular _wolves don't nod. _Regular _wolves don't look guilty. Apparently this _Jared-wolf _does both.

"No way…" I breathe actually moving closer to the wolf.

The wolf… Jared… watches me closely, still trying to determine my reaction. He probably thinks I'm in shock-which I am-but I'm thinking clearly. And I'm not thinking about running.

I get even closer to it. "I'm not running." I tell him, my voice stronger than before. "I'm just… processing." The wolf grins at me. _That's right, grins. _A big wolfy smile that causes a small grin to tug at my lips as well. "You _did_ come back for me, just not… conventionally." I think he wants to laugh.

By now I'm only inches away from the giant wolf. I'm inches away from… Jared. How bizarre.

I hold my hand up, reaching toward his shoulder, trying to see if it is ok to touch him. Jared smiles… well, the wolf smiles. I take that as a 'yes' and I brush my hand across the wolf's fur. I'm shocked, though I really shouldn't be, by how warm he is. It's the same temperature as Jared. It's a walking fireplace.

That's all the proof I need. This giant wolf is Jared, no doubt about it.

I'm a little overwhelmed, so I sink down beside Jared and I lean into his side, surprising both him and myself. He relaxes under me and I enjoy his warmth for a few minutes as I mindlessly run my fingers through his fur.

I think about what he said before, in the car, _"The success rate with this stuff tends to be small."_

I'm hoping I just made the success rate a little higher.

After a few more minutes Jared moves his big wolf head over to nudge my knee with his nose. I look at him and he tilts his head to the forest where he apparently changed into a wolf. I think he's trying to tell me he wants to change back…

I scoot away from him so that if he gets up I won't fall over like a total idiot. I'm glad I did too, because he _does _get up and heads toward the trees slowly. I'm still relatively at ease with this whole thing… But that doesn't mean I don't have questions.

It takes Jared a minute or so to emerge from the trees but I don't really mind. I need the time to decide what I need to ask first.

Unfortunately as soon as Jared comes into view I say the first thing that comes to mind, "You're either playing a really well executed practical joke, or you're actually a wolf." I smirk at him.

He manages a smile, "Which is worse?"

"Practical joke. Hands down."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Being a wolf is cool, it's interesting." I shrug.

He narrows his eyes at me. "You're serious?"

I nod.

"And you're not totally afraid of me?"

I shake my head.

"This is not the usual reaction." He admits.

I laugh. "Isthere a _usual_ reaction?"

He thinks about that for a second before he nods. "There is. It involves running, and screaming. Occasionally the words, "never touch me again," come up. But usually after they calm down they're more rational…"

"Exactly how many people have you told?" I'm genuinely curious.

"None. You're the first." He's keeping a careful distance, but I don't want distance.

I walk right over to him and sit on the ground. He stares down at me with a confused expression. I smile at him and reach up to grab his hand. He looks completely shocked at the contact, but he doesn't hesitate to sit beside me.

"Don't you have questions?"

"Hundreds." I say honestly.

"And…?"

"And, I think you'll tell me when you're ready."

"You think I'd phase into a wolf, show you, _not _answer any of your questions, and expect you to be ok with that?"

I shrug, "I just don't want to force you to tell me anything. I want you to chose what to tell me and what not to tell me without me prying."

He stares at me for a few seconds before he starts muttering. I only catch the words 'impossible' and 'abnormal'. I smirk a little.

"I'm not sure where to begin."

"Well that's easy," I say cheekily. "Start at the beginning." He looks at me blankly. "I just mean tell me however you learned. I figure I can learn the same way."

"I guess that's one way." He sighs. "Just… if you're confused at any point, ask me, ok?"

I nod.

"Well… there's legends, of the tribe, but I doubt you know any of them. And _I _certainly can't explain them properly, but you'll get to come to the next bonfire and Billy Black can explain the legends. That will tell you a lot about what we are, but you'll have to wait a few days. The next bonfire isn't until Friday." He looks apologetic.

I'm not concerned about waiting, I guess I'm just patient. Though I do find that I'm intensely relieved he's not alone in all this. By using the word 'we' he has affectively calmed me down. I hadn't even realized that I was worried about him, but I should have known I would be.

Heaven knows that if _I _morphed into-sorry _phased, _was the word he'd used-into a wolf one day I'd need _someone _to lean on. Not that I know who's helping him out… but the thought of Jared being alone in all this terrifies me.

I must look visibly relieved because Jared looks at me strangely. "I just basically told you that I couldn't explain this to you, why do you look so relieved?"

I have to take a second to consider how to explain my screwy logic. "You used a plural." _Brilliant Kim, that was so very informative._

He looks even more confused. _No kidding… what was I expecting?_

"I just… I couldn't imagine being _alone _and having to deal with all that. I probably should have figured it out when you said you hadn't told anyone but there was a 'usual reaction'. It just didn't click until you used the word 'we'."

He looks very perplexed but also a little pleased. "I just…" He motions toward the trees. "And you… You're worried about me being _alone?_"

"Well, yeah. If I were in your position, I'd have a breakdown. I mean, it's not like you expected to explode into a wolf, right?"

"Not at all." He looks a little sad about it.

"You know," I say softy. "When I said 'start at the beginning' I wasn't asking you about the tribes histories. I was asking you to tell me _your _story from the beginning. If you want to."

"Oh." He looks shocked. "You really are something Kim." He says it affectionately, so I know he means this as a compliment. "Instead of asking why, or how, or any one of the hundred other questions you could ask you want to hear my version of everything?"

I nod. "But only if you want to tell me." Just because I'd practically tell him anything doesn't mean I expect him to do the same.

"Of course I'll tell you. You deserve some kind of explanation." He smiles. He takes a deep breath. "Did you know I was out sick for four weeks?" He looks to see if I'd noticed his absence.

"Of course I knew. I was missing a desk partner in history."

"Ok, well I wasn't sick."

"I figured as much. People don't usually get _better_ looking after they have mono. Diseases tend to make people look worse." I smirk at him-fighting a blush at my bold words.

He looks at me inquisitively but doesn't comment. "I was in the forest, for some of that time, and at Sam's house for the other half of the time. I was learning what had happened to me and how to deal with it. It's not easy to do.

"It takes practice to be able to keep from phasing accidentally, and it also takes practice to be able to phase back and forth. Usually phasing, at least for the first time, is triggered by anger-or an extremely strong emotion.

"In my case I got into an argument with my mom over my grades, or cleaning my room, or one of our typical useless subjects that we fight about and I started feeling… off. I was just so _angry_ but it wasn't rational. So I went for a walk-thankfully on a hiking trail in the forest behind my house and I just… exploded into a wolf.

"It was like I was just waiting for something to set me off like that. I felt… dangerous. I wasn't used to that. The weirdest thing was I could still think like a human. I didn't feel like a wolf, so I was worried about what I might… become.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone so I just ran. I ran off the reservation and into the forest. It was… not normal-to explain it simply. All of my senses were heightened, sharpened. I could see for a good mile, and I have to admit it was amazing. I could hear _everything _and I could almost sense a storm coming by the way the animals reacted and just pure instinct. I could smell everything in the forest, but it was all so… strange.

"For a while everything was a blur. Time was passing, it always is," He shrugs. "But I was, more or less, just going to stay in the woods trying to figure out if I was ever going to turn back into a human. I think it was about two days before Sam found me."

For the first time since he started I'm shocked. "Sam _Uley?_"

Jared nods. "I know I told you we were close, I just didn't tell you why." He smirks. "It was weird-even weirder than being a giant wolf. All of the sudden there was someone _inside my head._ I could hear his thoughts, and I had no idea who it was. I kept hearing a random thought about 'Emily' and I could see how much he loved her but I didn't know who it was.

"Sam didn't know who I was either, and he had been the only wolf, so he didn't know about the mind-link thing. It was a shock to him too, but I remember he asked me who I was and I responded, 'who are you'. It was weird, to be hearing his thoughts but not even know his name, but I could tell he was amused by my response. After a few minutes we had established our names, and he'd told me a little bit about what we were.

"I remember asking how he knew so much, if he'd just phased-which was a term I'd heard him use-and he explained that we weren't stuck this way, we could learn to phase back and forth as long as we could control our emotions-namely anger. I was relieved, but also confused at how he'd known so much about us when he first phased. He admitted that he didn't and that he'd done, essentially, the same thing I'd done.

"He ran off for a couple weeks and eventually he just phased back. He went back to the reservation and basically avoided everyone, so much so that his girlfriend and mom thought he'd gone insane. He had no idea what had happened and basically waited for it to happen again, until Quil Ateara Sr. came to see his mom and happened to shake Sam's hand.

"Sam's temperature was off the charts and combined with his disappearance a few weeks back, Old Quil figured out what had happened. He got all the council members to go invite Sam to a council meeting. They explained what happened and told him that all the tribe's legends he'd heard were real.

"They told him about his duty to protect the tribe, and the reason the gene was activated-the shape-shifter gene. It took him a while to get better control over the phasing, but at least he had a better idea of what was going on."

"What happened with Leah? This happened at the same time of all the drama between the cousins, didn't it?"

Jared sighs, "Yeah, it did. That's a whole other part of the story."

"I'm sorry." I say noting his hesitation. "You don't have to tell me, that's not my business."

"No, Kim, it's fine. It relates to something else I have to tell you." I nod, and he continues. "Sam was with Leah before he phased, but you already know they had some problems with him keeping secrets from Leah. He'd disappeared and he wouldn't tell her where he'd gone or what had happened. She was worried about him, but she loved him, and he loved her. They were going to make it work."

"Unfortunately Emily, Leah's cousin and good friend came to visit Leah. As soon as he looked into Emily's eyes he imprinted-which is a wolf thing. Basically it's… when you look into her eyes everything else just… doesn't matter." He's staring at me intently. "Almost as if gravity isn't what's holding you to the planet, she is. There isn't anything you wouldn't do for her-be for her. She'd instantly be the most important person in your life.

"Her pain is your pain, her joy is your joy, and your only job is to keep her safe and happy. She fills your mind when you're not together and you think about her all the time." He seems to realize how intense his gaze is, and he quickly looks away, embarrassed.

He quickly gets back to the story. "So, when Sam imprinted he knew he'd never be able to be with Leah. He broke up with her and basically told her that she shouldn't wait for him because he was never going to change his mind.

"Sam hated hurting Leah, so he waited until Emily went home to talk to her. She was upset when he explained that he'd broken up with Leah to be with her, and she forced him to leave-which was something he could only do for a short time.

"After a while he told her about him-the phasing, the imprinting, everything. She couldn't really _not _believe him, so they started to spend time together, and it really looked like it was going to work out.

"She met me, when I could control my phasing, and she met Paul Lahote. He phased for the first time less than a week after me and it took him a solid two days to control his phasing for more than half an hour! He's got quite a temper, so it took longer than it did for Sam and I.

"Anyways, she knew Sam's whole pack, and he wasn't keeping anything from her, so we all thought that with time it'd work itself out. Unfortunately Emily heard the rumors that were going around about her and Sam being 'together'-and for Leah's sake she decided she had to stop spending time with Sam.

"She ordered him to leave her alone-which he thought he could do-but she also told him to go back to Leah. He couldn't do that; he cared for Leah too much to pretend. Emily overreacted, at least that's what she says, and called Sam a liar." He takes a deep breath and flinches, as though he's remembering something awful.

"She compared him to his father and…he lost it. There was nothing he could do. He phased, and he was just too close to her. That was about three weeks ago…" He trails off.

I'm shocked, but now it makes sense. "The bear attack…?"

Jared nods, "It wasn't a bear. Sam did that to her, and he thought he'd killed her. There was no way he could phase back-he was too upset. I figured out where he was by his surroundings and got help for Emily. Sue Clearwater and Paul got her to a hospital and fabricated the story about the bear…

"Sam was in so much pain… it was awful. I kept telling him how she was-Paul was filling me in, and even then-when she wasn't in critical care he just… couldn't live with her being in pain.

"Believe it or not that's how they managed to work things out. Sam was so upset with himself and Emily kept telling him it was just an accident and _she _ended up comforting _him._ Talk about irony. Ever since she got out of the hospital they've been together. But Sam still can't forgive himself for hurting her. I don't think he ever will."

I'm shocked by the story, it seems like everyone got hurt. But I suppose everything happens for a reason… "I don't know what to say." I say honestly. There's so much going on in my head right now. I feel sorry for Sam, and Emily, but mostly for Leah. I feel like she got the worst of the whole ordeal. At least Sam and Emily have their love.

"You don't have to say anything." He moves away from me a little with an expression I can't place in his eyes.

"I just can't imagine how hard it had to be for all of you." Jared looks at me like I'm confusing him.

"For all of us?"

"If you're minds are linked when you're a wolf you had to live Sam's pain too, right? That couldn't have been easy-I mean, he loves her more than anything. I don't think there's anything worse than that-seeing someone you love in pain and knowing you were the cause, especially if there's nothing you can do."

Jared looks at me amazed, "It was pretty awful. But… I just told you… That Sam-that _we _are dangerous and you're concerned about how we felt about everything?"

"You're not dangerous." I say, smiling just a little. "You said your duty was to protect the tribe. That's a _good _thing. Dangerous people don't do good things."

He gives me a look that says he thinks I'm lying-I can just tell. Then I understand why he moved away from me before. When I told him I didn't know what to say he thought I'd been scared of him. I guess that would be logical… but I'm _not._ I can't help but trust Jared.

He looks down at the ground, not meeting my gaze. I'm certain that's the only reason I'm able to surprise him by moving closer to him and kissing him softly. I pull back a little. "I'm _not _afraid of you." I say definitively.

He looks slightly dazed, but he nods and smiles a little.

"Do you believe me?" I demand.

He nods. I watch him carefully. "No you don't."'

"I do." He disagrees quickly. It _sounds _like he means it. But there's something in his eyes-either he's lying, or he's guilty.

"Ok then. What's wrong?"

He takes a deep breath, "Nothing. I just didn't finish telling you my whole story. After I went back to school… Kim… I imprinted… on you."

* * *

**Hey! This is another chapter. I'll be posting a few more times over the weekend so keep watching. And Don't worry I will relieve you all from suspense later. Chapter 7 To come, have no fear. You're all the best and please leave your comments. **

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


	7. Approval

Chapter 7

Approval

For a second I just stare at him, but I'm processing silently. I can easily remember when he looked in my eyes that day when he came back, I could feel that connection and I'm a little sad to find out that the only reason he noticed me was because of his phasing.

"Oh." My voice is soft.

He looks sad, and I don't really blame him. His genes are telling him he's in love with me-telling him to keep me safe and happy. He should get to choose who he falls for. Well… maybe 'choose' is the wrong word… he should fall in love the same way as anyone else.

"Kim, please don't be upset… I wanted to tell you but… I wanted this to be natural. I didn't want to make you feel like you had to be in a relationship with me because of the imprint. I'm not expecting anything from you-I just can't cut you out of my life completely." Even saying the words he winces.

"I'm not mad at you. Why would you even think that? I'm just sorry you don't really have a choice. Too bad you couldn't have avoided looking me in the eye Monday, huh?"

"I don't want that." He sounds completely serious. "Kim, I'm so happy I found you. You're my whole world. I can't even imagine my life without you in it."

"Only because you don't have a choice. This 'imprinting' thing is making you think you care about me."

"No it's not. Maybe it's intensifying things, or, I don't know, speeding them up, but don't you remember what happened in class before I even glanced up at you?"

I think back for a minute, _"I can't tell you how happy I am that the first thing you said _wasn't_ 'what happened to you?' So, thanks Kim, for making today _slightly_ normal." _Those were his exact words. I'd probably remember them forever: _the first words Jared ever said to me that _mattered.

"I think so." I say softly.

"I thanked you for treating me like a normal person. That meant so much to me-you have no idea. That was _before _I imprinted on you. I knew I liked you, right then, because you were so… perfect. You didn't ask me questions and somehow you seemed to know that I just needed to feel like a regular person again. I'm just sorry I hadn't noticed you before I turned into a shape-shifting wolf."

I smile a little. "You liked me before you imprinted?" Granted it was only a few seconds, but it makes my feel better.

He nods, "Yeah, I did." I can't see a hint of a lie in his dark brown eyes.

"And you aren't upset you have no say in any of this?"

"Not in the slightest. We're a perfect match. I think we would have found each other anyway."

I think about how perfect the last three days have been. How Jared and I always seemed to find something interesting to talk about, how he didn't care that I had crazy obsessions, potential weapons in my room, or neat freak tendencies, how he could surprise me, and how happy I'd been when I'd see him. He was happy too, I could tell by his smile.

If we're both happy… what's more important than that? I take a deep breath and think about what Jared just said. _"We're a perfect match. I think we would have found each other anyway."_

"We are a perfect match." I say, getting his attention. "And I _know _we would have found each other anyway."

He looks at me curiously. Cautiously. "You're not mad?"

"No. I don't see why I should be. Besides it's just wasted time. According to you, Emily got mad and she and Sam still ended up together, but she just wasted some of their time together fighting. I don't want to do that."

"Ok." He looks relieved, but weary-like he doesn't want to hope. "You're sure?" Never thought a guy would ask me if I was _sure _I wanted to skip the fighting… most people love avoiding fights and here Jared was, making sure I didn't miss a chance to yell at him. If it wasn't so cute I might have laughed.

"I'm sure about you." At least now he knows there's no doubt in my mind. I'm just not sure he believes me when I tell him.

"I love you." He says the words without thinking, but that only makes it sweeter to me-because I know that he's not lying. Since it just 'tumbled out' he must really mean it, and that means so much more to me than if he were to just tell me because he felt like he should.

"I love you too, Jared." The words feel so natural that I don't hesitate to say them back to him.

He looks shocked by my response-or maybe shocked by his own words-though I'm not sure what he thought I would say. I smile at him and he seems to snap out of whatever trace he was in. He still looks me right in the eye, but I can tell he doesn't believe me. "Really?" He sounds skeptical.

I shove his arm lightly, "Yes really!" I laugh a little. "Why would I lie to you? You're not lying to me are you?" But I already know that he's not.

"Of course not!" He says quickly, "I really do love you Kim."

"I really love you too." He seems to realize that I'm not lying to him-_why would I lie to him?_

He stands up, pulls me up, and crushes me to him, in a giant bear hug- and I briefly consider changing the phrase to fit Jared more appropriately (but wolf hug just doesn't sound right-even in my head). He's warm, and I welcome his closeness in the cool, damp forest.

"Thank you." He says, his lips brushing my hair softly.

"For what?"

"For not treating me like I'm an oversized wolf." He releases me a little, but keeps his arms loosely wrapped around my waist.

"You _are_ an oversized wolf-at least some of the time."

"I said 'for not _treating_ me like I'm an oversized wolf'." I giggle.

"Not a problem."

"There's more that you need to know-but it comes with the legends… so if you can make it on Friday…"

"I think I can go, my mom gets home early on Friday's."

"Ok… Kim?"

"Yes?"

"I don't ever want to hurt you…so, if I ever get angry-like really angry-just get away from me ok? I can't even think about hurting you. Can you promise me that?"

I think about that for a second, but I'm not sure that if it actually happened I would be able to let him phase without trying to calm him down. Especially if it happened in _public_. "I'll try."

"You can't just _try _Kim. We're dangerous, and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you because of what I am."

"Jared, one accident doesn't make you guys monsters. You're good people. I trust you, but if it will make you feel better I'll be cautious. I am smart you know."

"Of course you are," Jared agrees impulsively. "I just don't want you to be in danger."

"I'm not in danger with you. I feel _safe _with you."

He just smiles, but I can tell he disagrees with my observation. He still thinks he's dangerous. Instead of discussing it further he changes the subject. "Any questions?"

"Just one." I say seriously, noting, with amusement, the caution in his eyes. "What the heck am I supposed to tell Mariah?"

He laughs, "That's a very pressing issue. But I think the answer depends on what you told her to get her to watch Kennedy."

"I told her that you were taking me somewhere but you weren't telling me where. Any ideas?"

"Well… you could always tell her the truth-not about the wolves, but about coming in the forest."

"That won't work. Mariah is very… calculating. Everything has to make sense to her, if I tell her anything like that she won't shut up until I tell her why we were in the woods, and everything we talked about."'

"Ok…" He trails off. "We could go see Sam and Emily. Emily really wants to meet you. She said she's sick of being the only imprint. Then you could just tell Mariah we went there, and you'd have plenty of real details to fend off her questions."

I smile, "You're smart. That will work, she can drill me and I'll be able to answer honestly-I swear she's a walking lie detector test."

He laughs, "Alright then, we'll head to Emily's. I don't know if Sam will be there, but Emily will be thrilled."

"Shouldn't we like… call first? I don't want to just show up."

"I'll text Emily. She really won't care. She's used to us being in her house at the weirdest times."

"I'm not sure what you mean." I tell him honestly.

"Sam has us on patrol twice a day, once in the morning, once at night-alternating. We end up at their house all the time. She's always feeding us."

I smirk, "Ah. But aren't you always tired then? And what are you watching for?"

"Usually we do ok with the sleep loss. Sam makes sure he's the one doing the most because he doesn't have to worry about school. Basically Paul and I alternate with patrols one of us takes morning and the other takes night. It's not too bad, really. We're just making sure there's no unwanted visitors crossing the border."

"Part of the legends?" He lost me with the 'unwanted visitors' comment.

"Yep."

"Alright."

"Let's go see Emily." I smile at him.

"Just make sure she knows we're coming." I insist.

"Alright, I'll call her."

"Good."

He opens his phone, dials Emily, and heads back toward his truck.

"Hey Em," He says after she picks up. "Do you mind if I bring Kim over?"

She responds, and he says, "Yes…" Silence while she responds. "No Emily, she didn't freak out." He rolls his eyes. More silence. "We'll be there soon."

When he hangs up and turns to me I can't help but smile.

He says, "She wasn't expecting you to… deal with this so quickly. She thought you'd freak out. She kind of did." He smirks. "I wanted to tell her that you're one of a kind-but I thought I'd tell you instead."

"That's sweet of you."

We've reached the truck by now and he opens the door for me. I climb in the car and he shuts the door and goes around to the drivers seat. He takes my hand, leaving him with only one hand to drive, but I get the feeling I'm safer in a car with him than I am with anybody else.

It only takes five minutes to get to Emily and Sam's place, and I realize that the close proximity probably indicated that they were worried about my reaction-and thereby Jared's reaction to telling me about the wolves. I guess it's best to be near 'home base' so to speak when revealing secrets to imprints.

Jared turns to me before he gets out of the car. "Just be yourself, they're going to love you. And… probably best to ignore Paul if he's around."

I ignore that jab at Paul, because I hardly know him and I don't think I have the right to judge him. Instead I say, "How do you _know_ they'll like me?" I'm half teasing him.

"Because _I_ loveyou. They have to at least _like _you." I roll my eyes.

"No one is _obligated _to like me."

"They'll like you because you're you."

I sigh, seeing that there is no arguing with him. He simply will not accept that I may be slightly less than likeable… at least in _someone's_ mind. "Ok, lets just go."

He jumps out of the car and I bend over to grab my bag, which was really just an old drawstring canvas bag with a shoulder strap. When I turn to open my door, Jared is opening it. I freeze for a moment, trying to see how he could have gotten around the car in the two seconds it took me to lean over and get my bag.

He opens the door, noting my concern. "Wolf speed. We're strong too."

"Ok…"

He smiles at my acceptance and takes my hand in his warm one. We get to the door and, instead of knocking Jared just shoves the door in and says, "We're here!"

I smack his arm and whisper, "You could knock you know."

He just shakes his head and says, "No need. This is my second home."

A female voice calls to us before I can respond. "I'm in the kitchen!"

Jared wraps his arm around my shoulders and leads me into the kitchen, smiling widely. "Smells good Emily." Jared compliments, seeing her working over something at the stove.

"Thanks, I figured I should feed you guys before you head out."

Her gaze finally rests on me, and she smiles hugely. "Hi Kim! I'm so glad to finally meet you." She reaches her hand out and I shake it gently.

I can't help but notice the healing scratch marks on her face. It's easy to see that they'll be scars, but she's still pretty, despite the remnants of the accident. It's easy to see around them-to just see _Emily._

"Hi, Emily. Jared's told me a lot about you."

She grins. "All good things I hope." She cuts her eyes to Jared.

"Great things." I assure her. Jared releases me and moves toward the fridge, perusing its contents for food.

Emily watches him, and rolls her eyes. "They _never _stop eating."

I laugh, "It would appear that way."

"I suppose it takes lots of energy to run around as giant wolves, but still. I'm always cooking."

"I would offer to help, but I'm afraid I'd mess something up. If you have a really easy job I could help with that…"

Emily grins. "If you really don't mind you could cut these up for me." She slides a cutting board with a few tomatoes on it toward me on the counter. "I'm making homemade spaghetti, and I think the guys are ordering pizza."

I raise my eyebrows a little but nod. "How do you want it cut?"

"Cubed, if you can manage."

"Sure, I'm handy with a knife." I cut my eyes to Jared with a playful smirk on my face, and he returns it.

Emily looks between the two of us, a knowing smile on her face. "I don't want to know, do I?"

"It involves hard candies, so it's not awful. Just… hard to explain." My attempt at clarification is probably not clarifying anything other than my lack of communication skills.

But, nevertheless she smiles at me warmly and nods.

I can tell I'm going to like her; she seems sweet. Out of the corner of my eye I catch Jared heading into the living room and I hear him turn on the TV. I guess he wants me to get to know Emily.

I start cutting up the tomatoes and Emily says, "I have to say, when Jared called to see if he could bring you over I thought you were unconscious."

I laugh a little, "You thought I fainted?"

"I almost did."

"Yeah… he said that the normal reaction was… not the greatest."

Emily laughs; it is a light, fun laugh that makes me want to join her. "Thanks to me. Sam told me first, and I called him crazy, and a liar. Then he showed me and I almost fainted and told him never to touch me again. I ran off and he couldn't calm me down for a long time but eventually he explained everything and it made sense. I gave the whole 'telling the imprint' thing a bad rep."

I tease her, "No wonder Jared was so freaked about telling me."

"Yep. That was all my fault."

"Hey, I don't blame you for acting normally, I've just never been normal."

"Normal is overrated." She shrugs like she says the phrase all the time. But I guess with a life like this you'd have to.

I'm a little shocked at her words, but I find that they only make me like Emily more. "I always tell my little sister that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She always says it's not normal to do 'this' or say 'that' and I'm trying to teach her 'normal' isn't all its cracked up to be."

"That's good. I didn't know you had a little sister."

"Yeah, her name is Kennedy. She's five, and she's very… hyper."

Emily laughs, "I can imagine. I'd love to meet her sometime."

"I'm sure she'd love that too."

She doesn't say anything else, but she smiles into her pot of tomato sauce.

For the next twenty minutes or so we cook, keeping up a soft, if slightly… unconventional conversation. It includes everything from a scandalous love triangle (but not really a fair one considering one of the girls-Emily-had a clear advantage) to the best ways to cook poultry (which never really got a finalized answer) and even what it was like for Emily to cook for so many impossibly large, overeating wolves (apparently her grocery bills have skyrocketed, _go figure_).

I promise her I will try to help with all the cooking and she promises me that before long I'll be her prodigy in the kitchen. It seems like we're fast friends-something I'm not entirely used to. Though, in this case I welcome it because of Emily's wonderful personality, but also because I need someone to be able to talk to about the whole 'wolf thing' and obviously Mariah doesn't fit the bill.

Over the course of our random chatter I learn some new things about the wolves too. For example, it's a struggle for Emily to keep the guys clothed when they're always ripping their clothes to shreds with the spontaneous phasing-which, she told me, was at least part of the reason why they sometimes go shirtless. Of course, she managed to work in the other reasons for me as well which consisted loosely of their desire to flaunt their muscles, not have to carry a shirt with them as a wolf, and how they didn't exactly get cold so wearing a shirt was essentially pointless-or so they said.

I have a feeling Emily is on the inside circle, because of her relationship with Sam, who I assume is in charge of the pack, seeing as he is the oldest and the best at controlling his phasing. She seems plenty willing to give me the 'dirt', so to speak, on the wolves and I'm glad that she doesn't have any reservations about me being in on the secret. She trusts me as much as Jared trusts me and I appreciate that.

By the time the spaghetti is done, as surprisingly large as the portions are, I know much more than I did before. The last thing she does is put some garlic bread in the oven-a _lot _of garlic bread. She must read the skepticism in my eyes.

"Don't worry Kim. These boys are bottomless pits, even _leftovers_ don't last longer than to the end of the next patrol."

"Jared said they patrol at night, and in the morning, how often are they here?"

"They're always here." If it were anyone else I'd swear they were joking, but I doubt that Emily is. "Well, not literally. I mean, they all have their own houses but… they're here a lot of the time. Morning patrol is from 4am-6am and evening is from 8pm-12am, so anytime before or after a patrol it's a safe bet _someone's_ here. But I love them all to death, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why do I get the feeling I have it easy?" I'm not joking, she does so much for these boys-I feel like I'm slacking already.

"Don't worry about it. I've pretty much taken it all on myself. I guess they're like my overgrown wolf children. Though your help tonight has been greatly appreciated and I won't turn you away if you decide to help again."

"Of course I'm helping again! I have to learn how to cook, remember?" I tease her with a light laugh.

She laughs with me, but turns to the entrance to the kitchen when Jared approaches.

"I'm not trying to crash the 'girl-talk' party or anything," He assures us, "Just wanted to give you the heads up, the guys are on their way here now."

I don't ask where they've been, because Emily just told me they weren't on patrol-at least unintentionally-and I get the feeling whatever they were doing isn't really my business. It might have been something trivial like helping Paul with his 'anger management' courses as Emily had jokingly put it.

"Kim," Emily asks softly. "Could you and Jared set the table for me?"

"Sure." I answer for both of us without thinking, taking a stack of dishes. Jared follows me dutifully but addresses Emily's request while helping me carry it out. "I don't know why you bother Emily. It's really no use."

She sighs, "I like to pretend it matters. Especially when we have guests." She smiles at me.

"You know it won't." He says, smiling a little, probably at what he knows will happen. Once we've finished, and I'm out of things to occupy myself with I get nervous. I haven't realized how heavily I'd been depending on Emily to keep me from hyperventilating.

_Don't clam up._ I silently give myself a pep talk; _this is Jared's second family, and Emily's great. The guys will be too._ I take a deep breath, and Jared, sensing my nervousness, wraps his arms loosely around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Sam's great… and Paul…" He looks to Emily for help-something good to say about Paul.

She rolls her eyes, but looks deep in thought as well. "Paul is very unique, you'll just have to deal with him." I can tell by the look in her eyes that she loves Paul and Jared like her own sons.

With that last comment I hear the front door open, and at the mere sound Emily smiles, knowing Sam is home. I imagine my reaction to Jared must be similar.

"Emily?" I assume this is Sam's voice, having never met him myself, and judging by Emily's smile-which gets impossibly wider, I'm right.

"Kitchen." Her voice rings out melodically and Sam comes into the kitchen, oblivious to the rest of us. He goes over to Emily and I glance at Paul, who has also entered the kitchen-carrying _two _pizzas-allowing Sam and Emily some privacy.

Paul seems a little shocked at seeing me in the kitchen, but seems more shocked at how close Jared's holding me-wrapped in his arms.

He narrows his eyes, not really looking at me, but looking around me at Jared. Strangely enough, I'm relieved that his focus _isn't _on me, the newcomer who's crashing the party. I might end up liking Paul after all. "You told her?" He questions Jared suspiciously.

Jared nods and clarifies, "_Some_ of it." The way he says it tells me he left out something important, but not vital. I won't be hurt by _not _knowing it-so I'd guess it goes along with the legends.

This time Paul actually looks at me, examining me closely-sizing me up. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed." Subtle doesn't seem to be his style, and I guess, if I really think about it, it's not mine either. I tend to say what I mean, when I want to say it, though I'd like to think I have a better filter than Paul when it comes to _not _offending people-judging by Jared's and Emily's descriptions. Then again I don't know him that well.

I just raise my eyebrows at him, strangely enough, not even feeling the urge to shrink under his gaze-though that may be due to the fact that I'm in Jared's arms.

He seems to understand what I was asking him though-why he was impressed by me-and he responds. "You _were _just told that your friend there," He juts his chin toward Jared. "Occasionally phases into a giant wolf, weren't you?"

I roll my eyes at him, surprising myself at my confidence. "That, and I know my 'friend' here," I use Paul's mocking name for Jared lightly, "imprinted on me."

Paul looks shocked, probably at _how _I say the words-with total acceptance, and even a little joy. I smile a bit, and Emily-whom I hadn't realized was watching the exchange from over by the stove with Sam-laughs loudly, obviously proud of my response to Paul.

I laugh with her, and I even catch Sam smiling a little, if only because Emily is amused.

Paul recovers from his shock a moment later and looks at me approvingly, "I like you." He says bluntly, before grabbing a plate from the just set table and moving toward the stove. It would appear that Jared was right-the actual _act _of setting the table was futile.

I can't help but smile, because it would appear that I've managed to get the 'ok' from at least two of Jared's friends today, and if this imprinting bond is as strong as it seems to be, Sam will accept me simply because Emily does.

Jared feels me relax slightly and lets me go so that he can grab a plate. I smile-boys and food. And apparently wolf-boys eat more than regular boys. We are going to need to start taking up a 'feed the wolves of La Push' collection-and if Emily isn't exaggerating about their clothing usage, a collection for 'clothe the half-naked boys of La Push'. I smirk at my own ridiculous thoughts.

Within seconds Sam, Paul, and Jared have made a huge dent in the food that Emily and I had prepared and their _two _pizzas. Once their plates are full they all file into the living room-abandoning the idea of eating at the table.

"Jared was right," Emily says, wistfully glancing at the table.

"You know," I say nudging her arm gently. "We could always eat at the table. Too bad there aren't more of us…"

"You never know," Emily says softly. "Paul could imprint."

"That'd be something."

Emily giggles, "You're telling me. But then maybe he'd get a better grip on his anger." Emily settles onto a barstool beside the counter and I sit next to her.

We eat in silence for a few moments before I think of a question for Emily. "So, there's just the three of them? How does that work?"

Emily shakes her head. "You'll probably understand it better when you hear the legends, but basically it has to do with age, what triggers their first phase, and their bloodlines. That's really what determines who will phase. Right now they're not really sure who to expect-with the exception of Jacob Black."

"Why Jacob?" I know him a little from school, he's a sophomore, but he's extraordinarily muscled and tall-just like these boys…I quickly realize that these are the tell tale signs of the phasing-growth spurts, muscles appearing suddenly, and, if I'd ever came in contact with Jacob Black, probably high body temperature.

"Jacob's great grandfather Ephraim Black was the last chief of the tribe-he was a shape shifter, like the boys, and he was the pack's alpha, his genes were the strongest and Jacob's a direct descendent. But he's the only one that we're for sure on right now."

I had the feeling that _something _was triggering the locals to phase into wolves, but that I didn't need to know exactly _what_ at the moment, so I didn't ask about it.

"Oh." I say thoughtfully. "I can't imagine you having to cook any _more_."

She laughs with me, "I'll have to get bigger pots and pans." Then she sighs, "Oh, Kim, you really are a blessing, being surrounded by guys gets to you after a while. I can't tell you how happy I am to not be the only girl in on the wolf secret."

"I'm glad I know too. And thanks, but I don't know that I'm exactly a blessing. However," I say picking up my now empty plate of spaghetti, "I _can_ help you clean the kitchen."

Emily sighs and smiles wider, "See? Truly a blessing."

The boys come into the kitchen with empty plates-which seems impossible knowing the sheer volume of the food they just consumed, only to get more and return to the living room floor.

"You see what I mean?" Emily asks me in a voice loud enough that I'm sure their enhanced wolf senses can hear. "No help at all."

"Hey!" I hear Sam protest lightly. "I did the dishes yesterday."

Emily laughs, "Oh, right. It's Jared and Paul who are totally useless." She teases them, and when I lean around the kitchen wall to see their reaction they both shrug, fixated on the TV, which is showing some kind of sports game.

In the midst of all the weird it's refreshing to find that they do something 'regular' boys might actually do.

It takes Emily and I about half an hour to finish the dishes-including the ones the guys give us when they're finished eating. I'm honestly shocked when I see that it's seven thirty. The afternoon has literally disappeared-though I can't seem to figure out where I lost all the time.

I'm having fun here, as surprising as that is-even to me-and I don't want to leave when Jared comes to drive me home. I don't complain though, because I have Kennedy to get back to, and she probably hasn't eaten, plus Mariah will want to know _everything._

_ Hmmmm…_ I have a devious thought that I push into the back of my mind for the time being, as Jared and I say our goodbyes.

"Thanks for dinner Emily, it was great. It's so nice to meet you and Sam. And Paul!" I call Paul's name a little louder, so he'll hear me from the other room.

I hear, but can't see Paul from in the living room-as he stubbornly refused to follow us to the door because of their sports game-when he says, "See? I told you I like her."

Jared and I laugh with Sam and Emily. For one of the first times tonight Sam speaks directly to me, "It's a pleasure to have you in the family. I know Emily was lonely being the only girl in on our secret."

I nod, touched by his words. "Thanks for having me."

"Anytime." Emily assures, when Jared turns me toward his truck.

Jared pulls open the door for me, and helps me in before getting in the drivers side and calling over to Sam, "I'll be back at eight!"

Sam nods and follows Emily into the house.

I smile, amazed at how easily I've melded into this slightly unconventional, but very interesting, family.

* * *

**Soo... whatcha thinkin? He he. I hope this lives up to expectations and I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think-your feedback is beyond important to me. Seriously Thanks. **

**Anon: Thanks for your reviews-to both my stories :). I'm so glad you think Kim is a good character and that the story flows well, because I was worried about that. Also, I'm glad you like my story about Nessie and Jake and that you think over protective Edward is still in character. I've read stories where he tries to kill Jacob and I'm just like 'I don't think he'd go that far' because really Jake ****_is _****still Bella's friend. And he only wants Ness to be happy. So I'm glad you think I'm doing a nice job. Thanks for your reviews. **

**Thanks everyone,**

**R&R**


	8. Sounds Like a Catchphrase

Chapter 8

Sounds Like a Catchphrase

Jared starts the car and drives me toward my house, speeding a little. Before I know it we're in the driveway at my house and I'm a little sad, because I know he has to leave at eight. Lucky for me I've forgotten how close houses are in La Push, and he still has twenty minutes or so before his patrol.

He hops out of his side of the car and comes around to get my door, something that I actually let him do, but only because I get the feeling that he likes helping me and I find it cute. He catches me by surprise, because when my feet touch the pavement I'm quickly locked in Jared's arms in a tight embrace.

After his hug, which was insanely warm, he pulls away a little so he can kiss me.

I'm not sure how long we stand in the driveway kissing like that, but after a while we're both breathing hard and he pulls away. For a few seconds we stay quiet, but Jared speaks first in a passionate whisper. "I told you so."

I laugh, "'I told you so'? That's the best you can do?"

He rolls his eyes, "I did tell you. They loved you. Even Paul liked you. And Emily's thrilled. Though I can't imagine what you two talked about all that time."

"A little bit of everything." I tell him honestly. "And I'm really glad they like me, they're great."

He kisses me again. "See?" He asks, though I don't know what he means by this until he clarifies. "I told you we were meant to be together. You even get along with my periodically annoying _friends._"

I just roll my eyes, but I _do _see where he's coming from. Then again, I never doubted that we should be together; I was waiting for him to come around.

"What time does your patrol end?" I ask wistfully.

"Twelve Thirty."

I think about this for a second. I'm always up at this time and my parents and sister _never _are. They all sleep like rocks too, so this could work in my favor.

"I'm never asleep that early." Jared gives me a skeptical look and I shrug. "What, a person can't be a night owl_ and _a morning person? I like starts _and_ endings I guess, maybe midday just bores me." I ponder aloud making Jared laugh. "Anyways, my window is always open to certain wolves out patrolling late at night. Just remember that."

"Will do." He says, light shining in his eyes-I can tell he's considering coming tonight. I hope he does. "I love you. Be safe."

"I love you too, and I'm the one who gets to tell _you _to be safe, I'm just doing what I always do, you're running around the forest as a large wolf." I remind him.

He smiles, "You forget, that's what _I _always do."'

I think that over, "Touché."

He smirks, kisses me on the lips lightly and turns to get into his truck. He waves as he backs out and I head into the house, slightly overwhelmed at the days events but also feeling very… loved. It's a little new for me.

When I make it in the front door I'm not surprised to notice that I'm alone in the house. I briefly consider going to get Kennedy myself, but I know that it will be a waste of time. Instead I call Mariah and tell her I'm home and she can come drop off Kennedy-though we both know that 'drop off' is not the right word. She'll be here prying every detail out of me.

She agrees, regardless, and in two minutes Kennedy comes bounding in the house with Mariah following her. I smile at them, glad that Kennedy looks happy, and that Mariah babysat for me.

"Hey Kennedy. You want Mac and Cheese?"

She nods, and I'm glad because I've already started making it for her-the perks of knowing people so well.

It's not long before Kennedy wanders out of the room and Mariah starts asking questions.

"So…? How did it go?"

"It went great." I say honestly.

"Yeah? Where did you guys go?"

"We went to Emily Young's house, and I met Jared's friends. They're all really cool."

Mariah's eyebrows shoot up, "_You_ made friends?" She's not being insulting, or even mocking; she's really just shocked.

I nod proudly, "Emily is great. We talked for a while and I helped her cook."

"Way to go, Kim!" I laugh at her enthusiasm, and roll my eyes.

"Why, thank you. But, anyways, I really had fun. I can't wait to go over there again."

"Hmm… I get the feeling that I'm going to be watching Kennedy more often now."

"Probably. But I can always hire a babysitter here-you have a life too."

Mariah smiles and says, "Apparently my life is no longer as interesting as yours. Was there anymore kissing?"

I feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I can't stop the smile that creeps onto my face.

"There was!" She accuses happily.

"Only right before he left." I think for a second and amend my answer, "Oh, and I kissed him before…"

"Really? Go you!"

I giggle, and finish Kennedy's dinner. I call her into the kitchen just as Mariah decides she should be getting home. "Alright girlie, I have to get home. I'm happy to babysit anytime-as long as I'm not busy." She smirks. _Anytime… such a liar. _

"Thanks Mariah," I say tossing her the money I owe her for her babysitting. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," She teases good-naturedly. "Don't forget your best friend just because you have a boyfriend."

I see Kennedy's shocked but understanding expression and I sigh. Mariah just told her I have a boyfriend… Oops.

"Of course not." I can't forget about Mariah. She was one of the people who really 'saw' me when no one else did.

She leaves and Kennedy eats, telling me about her time at Mariah's and how she wants to go back soon-as always.

When she's done I do homework and head to my bedroom knowing that she's playing in her room for half an hour or so before bed.

When her time is up she gets ready for bed and I tuck her in.

I hear my parents coming into the house quietly at nine fifteen. Since they work near each other they drive together, which means they get home at the same exact, late hour.

If I wasn't grateful, as of late, for their constant lack of supervision, I might be mad. I _used _to be. But the more I think about it, they _are _good parents, they remember birthdays and get us holiday presents. They are just out making money to feed us. I can't blame them-they're my parents and I love them. They just don't have a lot of… free time. Or, hang out with your daughters time.

I ask them about their day and tell them I ate at a friend's-as opposed to saying 'Mariah's', which shocks them both, but they don't ask. It's a policy we've worked out: they don't ask about my life, in depth and I don't tell them more than the conversation absolutely demands-it's just easier this way.

After twenty minutes of 'socializing' with them I head back into my room to get ready for bed. I brush my teeth-then I remember the bag of Jolly Ranchers Jared gave me today and I find a hiding spot for them in my room-they aren't getting shared with _anyone _whose name isn't Jared.

I also change into some pajama's-an oversized t-shirt and some plaid sweatpants-purely for comfort.

Just my luck, Roxy decides she has to go out _after _I'm in my pajamas as opposed to going out before. I sigh, and slide my boots and coat on to walk her out the backdoor. I'm surprised by how cold it is, and I immediately wish Jared was here with me.

When Roxy's finished she and I head back inside and she trots toward my room. She seems to hesitate at my bed, before deciding not to sleep on it tonight-opting for her large dog bed instead.

I turn off the light and climb into my warm covers, sliding my laptop onto my lap so I can finish my homework and listen to my music. I also realize, with a start, that I haven't downloaded the pictures from my digital camera of the day in October when I took Kennedy to the Woodland Park Zoo in Seattle. She had loved it and I had taken non-stop photos.

I take the time to download them, correct the red eye, fix the orientation, and delete the blurry ones while I'm working with them. This, surprisingly enough, takes almost two hours, because of the sheer number of pictures I'd taken-578. There were tons of things that I had more than one picture of, but Kennedy kept posing with each animal exhibit, so I couldn't really say no.

When my homework and my photo adventures are complete it is 11:30. I guess that's good, because Jared will be off patrol in less than an hour, but I'm not even sure he took me seriously when I told him he could come over. I'm also _really _tired and I just want to curl up and go to sleep. But I can't… at least, not yet. If he comes I told him I'd be awake. And even if he doesn't I won't be sleeping until I know he's not running around the forest as a wolf. Until I know for sure he's safe.

Instead of sleeping, I grab my book light and start reading _The Grapes Of Wrath-_which I'd first read for class but ended up loving. I manage to get so lost in the story that I don't see how much time passes. Apparently, when reading, time flies because it seems that as soon as I start the page Jared is tapping softly at my closed-at least literally speaking-window.

My first thought is I'm glad Roxy isn't barking. She looks toward the window, with only one sleepy eye, and her ear twitches before she drops her head, seeing Jared, and falls back asleep. I'm unsure of the reaction I would have seen if she _had _barked. Would my parents have come running with concern? Would they have ignored it? I'm not sure which reaction I would have wanted. I shove the thought from my head.

I smile widely, seeing him here, being a welcome distraction from my reading. I jump up-as silently as I can manage, and try to unlock the window, which I should have already had unlocked-just in case. It takes a few good tugs to pull the window open, and even then it isn't a quiet affair. It seems that no matter how quiet I try to make my movements, they seem impossibly loud. But I suppose that's how these things go.

When the window is open Jared slips in-and for once I'm grateful that my window is on the first floor, though I've always wished for an upstairs bedroom.

I throw my arms around him and say, "You came!" It's a happy, whispered shout.

He chuckles, his body moving against mine, and says, "Of course I came. I'll always come for you Kim."

"Sounds like a catchphrase." I tease, still whispering.

"It's the truth." He shrugs. I smile widely, appreciating the heat he has brought into my room-counteracting the cold from outside.

Abruptly, and for the first time since he arrived, I realize what he's wearing-or, more accurately, what he _isn't _wearing. He's shirtless.

I'm very shocked by that simple fact, but I'm also shocked that my arms have been wrapped around him this whole time and I haven't noticed. That goes to show you what happens to me when he's around

I can't say I frown upon his utter lack of clothing. "You look nice." I say breathlessly, not moving away from him.

He smirks with a playful glint in his brown eyes. "Oh really?"

I nod vigorously, "Really." I'm shocked by how _light _his dark eyes seem in my almost black room.

"Thanks." Then he brings his lips close to my ear so that his breath tickles my skin when he speaks. "But you look beautiful."

I blush, but laugh in the hushed way I can manage. "Oh yeah. I look like a supermodel in my sweatpants and old t-shirt." I make a mental note to try and wear more attractive pajamas for future late night rendezvous.

"You do." He's completely serious.

"Well, thanks."

"I'm serious, your pajamas radiate 'comfort'."

"Is there any other type of pajama?"

"I guess not." He smiles, and then glances at my book, which lie abandoned on the comforter. "Kim, are you busy? I can leave." He looks pained at the suggestion and I feel the same way.

"No, I'm not busy, I was just reading, not important." He breathes a sigh of relief and I smile. But now I'm preoccupied with what I'm going to do tomorrow-we're out of school until next Tuesday, but I still have to watch Kennedy, and we have Thanksgiving tomorrow. I sigh, wondering if my parents will actually come home for Thanksgiving this year, or if Kennedy and I will end up eating over at Mariah's again, because they decide to go out with friends to some restaurant.

"What's wrong?" Jared asks quietly.

I sink onto my bed and he sits beside me, "Nothing is 'wrong'."

"Well then why do you look sad?"

"I'm not really sad. I'm just wondering how our parents will tell us they won't be home tomorrow."

"Your parents aren't going to be home for Thanksgiving?" He looks shocked.

"They might be, but that's doubtful. They didn't come home last year; they knew I'd been invited to Mariah's with Kennedy, so they told us to go there. How 'bout you?"

He smiles a little, "I think I'm going to Emily's." I raise an eyebrow at him and he answers my unasked question quickly. "My parents took time off work to go on a cruise."

Oh, that's right, they went on vacation. My eyes get impossibly wider, realizing that they left their teenage son alone in their house. "Then they must trust you." I wonder how much trust it takes to leave your house in the hands of your sixteen year old.

"Not really, they just didn't have anywhere to send me. They asked Sam and Emily to keep an eye on me, but Sam pretty much sees what little destruction I cause while we're on patrol, so it's not really hard to watch me."

I giggle a little. "That's very weird."

"Isn't it?"

"Yeah." I agree, before my thoughts quickly turn back to tomorrow's plans. "One of these days I should really learn to cook turkey…" I ponder that for a second before Jared speaks up.

"Kim, I'm sure you and Kennedy would be welcome at Emily's if your parents bail on you."

I think about that for a second, Emily did say she wanted to meet Kennedy, but I'm not planning on crashing their Thanksgiving.

"Jared, it's fine. Thanks for the offer though."

"Kim, I'm serious. Emily really loved having you around today, and I'm sure she'd love Kennedy as well. I bet she'd be thrilled to have you come over-save her from eating turkey with a bunch of guys."

"I'll think about it." I murmur, trying to assure him that I will-though I have no intentions of doing so. Who am I to change Emily's plans? She only just met me, for heavens sakes.

Jared lets it go for the time being and I drop back in my bed, my head hitting the side of the pillow with a low 'thump'. I giggle softly and Jared cracks a smile at my general silliness.

I pull him down so he's lying beside me-and for as awkward as it _should _feel, sharing a bed with a boy I've only really known for three days, it doesn't. It feels completely natural, and I don't mind that the small size twin bed means that we're very close to one another.

He smiles at me. "Reading what?"

He asks jumping back to our first strings of conversation. The part that didn't include disappointing parents. He's good at changing the subject-and I appreciate it.

I'm glad for the change in pace, _and_ for the fact that he doesn't move away from me, or look the slightest bit uncomfortable with our position. "The Grapes of Wrath. Read it for school a while back, I just really liked it."

He nods, and doesn't react the way Mariah would have-by looking at me with playful scorn and contempt. He just looks… _interested. _And not in the polite way where you tilt your head thoughtfully and pretend that what a person is saying matters to you, but in a very intense, very _real_ way.

I like it.

"I hope I didn't interrupt at a good part."

"You didn't." I assure him. Jared showing up surpasses the best parts of the best books anyway-no contest. "I told you I'd be up." In this case I don't point out that the only reason I was waiting up was to see if he'd actually come.

"You did. And as glad as I am that you _are, _I should let you sleep."

I can already feel myself slipping into sleep-in the slow way, that tends to happen in class where you can't fight it because you're either too tired or too comfortable to try-no matter how many times your brain jerks you awake. "Don't leave."

I'm still awake enough to see his smile at my words. "I'll stay until you fall asleep Kim."

"You can stay over." I mumble sleepily.

His eyes widen ever so slightly at my blunt invitation, but his voice doesn't falter. "Kim, your parents don't work tomorrow, and they could check on you. Not to mention your sister..."

His objections make sense, and I would probably agree with him-that this was a bad idea-if his warmth wasn't speeding up the effects of the drowsiness that's overtaking me. "My sister sleeps till ten-hasn't woken before me since she was a baby, and I would bet my life's savings that my parents will leave here at six-probably to drive to work for a party, or something equally as useless. Besides, even if they saw you I'm serious when I say they probably wouldn't care.

"Their policy, at least when it comes to parenting, seems to be that my common sense has a direct correlation to my GPA. They figure if I'm doing well in school I'm smart enough to not get pregnant." If I were fully awake I'd blush, but I'm not, so I keep rambling, half asleep.

"Once I thought about keeping some marijuana on my desk just to see if they'd notice-I didn't, but they wouldn't have. They haven't been in my room-really in my room-in over a year." I laugh, slightly hysterical, though still quiet.

Jared looks a little sad, but I'm not. For once my parent's unique ways will work in my favor.

I'm not entirely aware of my actions-though I know what I'm doing-when I lean forward to kiss him. It's quick, but I still pull away breathless. As soon as I catch my breath I sink further into my pillow, "Please, Jared? Stay?"

He sighs, and it's a sigh of resignation. I'm being cruel really, because I doubt the 'imprinting' allows him to let his common sense override his pull to fulfill my every need. I'm forcing him to stay.

That thought wakes me up a little, and I can tell that that's exactly what I'm doing to him. "Don't feel like you have to." I whisper-and even I can tell I'm sad at the thought. "I don't want to force you."

He laughs, "You think you're _forcing _me?"

"I am, aren't I?"

"No. I want to stay as much as, if not more than, you want me to."

"Then stay." I whisper softly.

"I'm worried about what will happen to _you_ if we get caught."

I briefly envision the argument that could ensue with my parents.

"Don't worry about their reaction." I whisper mumbling, and pressing myself tighter to Jared. "If they want a fight with me I'll give them one. And I'd win, hands down."

He glances at me, confused, but finally just presses a kiss to my forehead. "I'll stay."

And seconds after he says that I give myself up to sleep.

* * *

**So, what's up guys? How do you think this is going? Am I doing ok? I hope you'll leave feedback and keep reading. We only have 4 (I think) chapters left. And, for those of you who have caught inconsistencies in my timeline and the book's have no fear. I've done my research and I plan to keep to the story line. Just trust and bear with me. **

**Thanks, **

**And to Anon: I'm glad you think that my Kim had a natural reaction to the imprinting-that's exactly what I was going for. I'm so glad you're loving Kim. Thanks for reviewing, please keep it up. **


	9. Possible Premeditation

Chapter 9

Possible Premeditation

My eyes blink open early the next morning, with only a few rays of sunlight shining through the window. I'm so warm, perfectly, blissfully, and utterly warm. And comfortable. I don't want to move, but, as always, once I'm awake I can't fall back to sleep, no matter how comfortable I am.

I'm not even the least bit tired; I'd swear that was the best night's sleep I've ever had. It takes my mind a few more seconds to recall exactly why. _Jared_. Not only is he the reason I slept so well, he's also the reason why I'm so warm.

I sigh softly, and close my eyes; just enjoying in the perfect unexpectedness of this moment-three days ago I would have called this impossible. Jared's strong, warm arms are wrapped around my waist loosely, because he's still asleep, and I'm pressed gently-comfortably-to his now clothed chest.

I narrow my eyes slightly, scrutinizing the fabric of his shirt that's within my eyesight. He must have left after I fell asleep. That's the only explanation I can think of. But he came back, and that's all that matters right now.

I try to think my way around this situation, how to slip out of his arms without waking him up, and I come up empty. There's no way out of his arms-and I'm honestly not sure I mind.

For a few minutes I just lie there, feeling safe and happy, and I don't try to move. So, I'm surprised when Jared wakes up. The only reason I know he's awake is the reflexive tightening of his arms, drawing me closer to his warm body.

I smile, but he can't see me, so I tip my head back a bit to look him in the eye. "Good morning." I say softly.

"Hey," He kisses the top of my head. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than ever." He smirks, so I reinforce the information. "I'm not lying, that was the bestsleep I've ever gotten."

"Me too."

"Then why are you up so early?" I suppose I had assumed that the late night patrols lead to sleepy wolf-boys.

"Because you are. Why are _you_ up so early?"

"This is usual for me. I love mornings. And Roxy has to go out at 7:30 every day that I don't have school."

"Ahh." He nods, and smiles at me. "Then you better get ready, it's…" He rolls over to look at the clock, with it's glowing red screen, and black numbers. "Already, 7:20."

I groan, "But I'm so comfortable." His arms tighten around me slightly and I smile.

We stay like that for a few more minutes until I ease out of his arms and slip into the hall, motioning for him to wait in my room. I slip across the hall toward my parents' room. I nudge the door open with my knee and I deflate a little at the sight.

Their bed is made, and surprise, surprise, they aren't home. Unless they're in the kitchen, and I doubt that. Regardless, I head that direction and find a note on the counter.

It reads, _Kim, we are sorry we forgot to tell you about this in person, but an important client has invited us to spend thanksgiving with their family-no children allowed. Sorry you couldn't come. We left you money to go out to eat, if you want to. _

_ Sorry Kim. _

_ We love you and Kennedy._

_ -Mom and Dad_

It's not surprising. They've left us alone, again. I guess I just hoped for something more for Thanksgiving this year. But at least they hadn't promised. Somehow Jared knows that they aren't home. I think it might be the wolf hearing. He comes up behind where I'm still standing with the note clenched in my hands tightly. He wraps his arms around my waist and whispers in my ear.

"You ok?"

I nod, but he's not buying it.

"No you're not." His breath tickles my ear. "Don't feel bad. They should want be with you all the time. I do."

I can tell he's being honest, and I smile a little. Him being in my life almost makes up for my absentee parents.

"They love us." I say firmly, because I believe that. I do. Maybe if I say it enough everyone else will believe me. Maybe _I'll _start to fully believe me. "They just do a bad job of showing it."

"A very bad job. You're perfect Kim, they are just too blind to see it. They're probably so proud of you-you don't even know."

I smile, and lean into him. His words make me feel calm, and happy, and _loved._

"Well," I say taking a deep breath. "Looks like we're in the clear."

He nods, "Looks like it, at least until Kennedy wakes up."

"Don't worry about her, she's just going to say good morning. By the time she gets up it will be ten-ish, then she'll have no idea that you stayed over. She'll just assume I invited you over after I got up."

Just then I hear Roxy heading toward the back door and I turn to Jared, "She's right on time."

I go to the back door and slip into my winter boots-because it's always mushy and wet in La Push. Jared eyes my shoe choice skeptically, and I smirk.

"What? A girl can't wear practical shoes?" My winter boots are just black, nothing fuzzy or frilly or furry about them. Very non-girly.

"Actually, I was surprised you were wearing winter shoes in the fall."

"Ah. I wear these boots all year round. It's too wet not to."

He nods and I pull the back door open without a coat on. I tell myself that's because it's still fall and it's not that cold out yet, but I know any other day I'd put a jacket on. Today, however, I'm ninety eight percent sure Jared will follow me outside and he's a walking fireplace.

I'm right, and he does follow me outside. As soon as I open the door Roxy heads out into the back yard, off leash, but always waiting for me to give her a command. She's pretty good about that.

When the cold air hits me I shiver and Jared narrows his eyes at me. "Would it have been too hard to grab a coat?" He wraps his arms around me like it's a chore, and his heat warms me instantly.

"Mmm." I sigh and smile at him. "Don't pretend you mind."

"You could get sick."

"Not with you here."

"I'm not always here."

"I don't always forget a coat."

"Forget?"

"I may have premeditated this…" I smirk deviously and he rolls his eyes.

I take deep breath and head back toward the door calling for Roxy to come as I do. She complies quickly, like she always does, and heads back inside before flopping down onto the carpet.

I laugh a little and head to the fireplace to turn it on before Kennedy gets up because she loves the fireplace and it is kind of cold outside. I can feel Jared eyes on me as I light the fire-which is simple to do because it's an electric fireplace. He seems amused by Roxy's reaction to the fire.

She hauls herself up from the carpet where she was before and plops back down right in front of the fireplace.

Smart dog.

I head into the kitchen and pull out some hot chocolate. It takes me thirty seconds to ask Jared if he wants some and then make two mugs. I hand him one and head over to the Tupperware container that has the leftover cookies from Monday. Jared watches me and laughs when I pull out a chocolate chip cookie and bite into it.

"Cookies? Really?"

"Breakfast of champions. Want one?"

He just takes one and shakes his head.

For a while we relax on the couch, just waiting for Kennedy to get up, and watching some random news channel. It's relaxing and comforting to sit here with Jared. At nine Jared abruptly stands up and goes into my bedroom. I'm a little perplexed until he returns with his cell phone and he's calling someone.

I watch him closely, trying to figure out what he's doing.

"Hey," He's talking regularly-if a little soft because Kennedy is still sleeping. "Are you cooking yet Em?"

I assume he's talking to Emily, though I can't imagine why-he shouldn't be bothering her, especially today, because it's Thanksgiving and she's trying to cook for a bunch of extreme eaters.

"Uh… yeah, that's sort of what this is about, actually."

"Jared what are you doing? She probably has a lot to do." I whisper softly.

"Do you have room for two more?"

"Jared?!" I hiss, shocked. He's inviting us over to Emily's.

"Yeah, Kim's parents bailed on her and I invited her over to your place but she didn't want to leave Kennedy so…" I'm just staring at him, one eyebrow raised, in what is hopefully a reprimanding look-but I doubt its effectiveness. "That's what I told her. She didn't believe me."

He's silent for a few seconds and then he smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up. "Alright. We'll be there by four, bye Emily. Happy Thanksgiving."

He hangs up the phone and I glare at him. He looks at me, "Come on Kim, don't be mad at me."

I want to be, but I really can't, because for the first time it looks like Kennedy and I won't be thrown into Mariah's crazy family's Thanksgiving meal. Though I can't see how I don't feel like I'm being thrown into Emily's family dinner. For whatever reason it just feels right with them.

I sigh, "I can't be-frustrating as that is." He smiles, happy that he's 'won'. "But, I do have to cook something."

"No you don't. Emily said, and I quote, "They'll save me from being accidentally swallowed by you boys."

I laugh. "Well, I don't know about that… I mean, Kennedy's pretty small-heck, she might get devoured herself."

Jared chuckles.

"And I _do _need to cook something. You don't show up uninvited to a Thanksgiving dinner empty handed."

Jared makes a noise that I would call a growl, _wolf much? Dead give away._ I smirk, but otherwise ignore his outburst as he clarifies the reason for his reaction. "You weren't _uninvited._ You're always invited."

I roll my eyes. "Just because you feel that way doesn't mean everyone else does. I don't have an all access pass yet. The question is… what do I make?"

"Kim, you're being ridiculous. You're part of the family."

"Well…" I can't think of anything to say. "Too bad. I'll just have to pretend that I make food when I go to 'family' dinners." Not that I've ever really been to one. We used to, at my grandparents, but they've passed, on both sides, and since then there hasn't been much of a family atmosphere since.

"But, first thing's first." Jared raises an eyebrow. "I have to get dressed."

He laughs and I leave him in the living room and tiptoe past Kennedy's room to get to my own. I contemplate what to wear for Thanksgiving and decide that that's a decision to tackle later. Instead, for cooking, I opt for my favorite pair of boot cut jeans and a t-shirt that's a little too big on me, but it's old and I can get it a little messy.

I brush my teeth and wash my face, before trying to decide what to do with my hair. I run a brush through it and it's easy enough to pull the tangles out, but it's too long for cooking. I pull it back and twist it into a somewhat messy bun that I can tell will start to fall apart as soon as I leave the bathroom.

I'm not going to shower until after I'm done cooking. Kennedy is much too unpredictable when it comes to flour for that. I should know-she's gotten me far too many times with her quick reflexes. It almost always results in a 'spices war', and as fun as they are it's not a good thing when you have to be somewhere.

I head to the kitchen with a sense of determination. Unfortunately I quickly realize I don't know what to make. Jared has been watching me stand in the kitchen for a few minutes and I can see amusement dancing in his eyes.

I sigh and hold out a hand, expecting him to give me his phone.

"What?" Now he's the confused one. _Good. _

"Phone. Now." He's still confused, but he complies, as I knew he would.

I open it and find the recent calls list and I re-dial Emily. Jared watches me closely, and with a little confusion in his eyes.

"Emily?" I ask cautiously. Surprise flashes in Jared's eyes-but it quickly washes into understanding.

"Kim?" Emily sounds shocked to hear my voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if you could give me a quick summary of what you're cooking tonight, I want to make something and I can't decide what."

Emily laughs good-naturedly. "I appreciate the thought, but you really don't need to make anything. Just you guys being here is good enough for me."

"Oh, please. I'm making _something_. If you don't tell me what to make I might show up with more than one thing…" I know this will get her and I'm right.

"Fine Kim. I'm making turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, asparagus-though I don't know why, the guys never even touch them-carrots, and six pies."

"_Six_ pies?"

"Yeah, that's right. Six pies. What can I say? My boys can eat." She laughs.

"Alright, so what should I make?"

"Umm… Maybe some cookies?" I smirk.

"My specialty. Just ask Jared."

"I believe you. Thanks Kim."

"No problem. Just one more thing, how many should I make?"

"Um… how big is your oven?"

I actually laugh aloud and Jared smiles, because I'm assuming he can hear my conversation. "It's average size, but I can make a few batches."

"Well, that's probably a good idea. But we do have six pies, so I don't know maybe three or four dozen should do it."

"Well, you've never seem Kennedy go through cookies so maybe I'll go with four dozen just to be safe."

"Kim, she's a five year old! She can't possible eat that much. But no matter, I think that will be perfect."

"Alright, see you soon. Thanks Emily."

"Nonsense. Happy cooking."

"You too." I chuckle and hang up.

Alright, so now I'm making cookies-I guess chocolate chip. I turn to the kitchen and start pulling stuff out and setting up on the counter. Jared comes over to help and says, "Just tell me what to do."

I'm glad he's here-even if it does take a little longer to whip up the homemade cookie dough with him around. I wouldn't change a thing. _Everything _is better when Jared is with me.

We're almost finished with the dough when I hear the soft pad of feet coming down the hall. Kennedy's awake.

She stumbles sleepily into the living room and I see her calculating almost-too-smart-for-a-five-year-old blue eyes scan the living room for me. When she doesn't see me she utilizes her sense of hearing to locate me in the kitchen. She's wearing an oversized t-shirt as a nightgown that hangs well past her knees and her dark auburn hair falls in messy waves around her round face.

When she sees Jared in the kitchen her blue eyes go wide and I smirk. _Surprise!_ I think goofily. She recovers from the brief shock quickly and comes to hop onto a barstool across from us.

"Morning Kimmy."

"Hey Kennedy, how'd you sleep?"

She makes a noise that's something like a groan and a sound of agreement. I take it as an _ok._

I don't think too hard, or I'll change my mind, I just hold the cookie tub out to her and her blue eyes get impossibly wider.

"For _breakfast_?" From the look of her face and her shocked whisper you'd think I just told her that we were going on a cruise for her birthday.

"Why not? I had one. Jared did too." I nudge his shoulder. Kennedy quickly takes two and jumps off the barstool, now wide awake.

I turn to the sink for a second and when I turn back around Kennedy is giving Jared a hug-though he's so big that she's really just hugging his leg, I still think it's cute. Then she turns, cookies in hand, and heads to the hallway. Leaving a surprised Jared still slightly in shock.

Then, just before she reaches the hall where we wouldn't be able to see her she turns and tosses her hair over her shoulder looking right at Jared. "As far as I'm concerned you're the best thing that's ever happened to her." And she skips down the hall.

I'm shocked, but touched by her words. It's her way of saying she approves-even if that is majorly because of her getting more cookies than usual.

Jared turns to me with a smile. I grin back at him. "She likes you." I tell him.

"That's a good thing, right?" He looks a little weary and I smile wider.

"That's a great thing Jared! She has to like you-she's my sister."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's like, a sister code or something." He laughs. "Seriously. If the sister doesn't approve…" I make a motion with my hand, sliding it across my neck. "You're out."

He smiles, "Then I'm glad I'm in."

"Me too."

I give him a quick kiss, and turn back to the cookies. I hear Kennedy in her room playing with something, until she wanders into the living room fifteen minutes later. She turns on the TV and plops onto the couch to watch. When the cookies are in the oven I head over to Kennedy, Jared trailing behind me, and I sit beside her on the couch.

"Mom and Dad went to a Thanksgiving dinner with someone from work." She watches me, a little sadness flashing in her eyes. "But, Jared invited us to dinner with some of his friends, and I was thinking we could go."

Kennedy's expression brightens, but she narrows her blue eyes, glancing from me to Jared. "Kimmy do you know them?"

"Yes, they're very nice." I tell her honestly. "And Emily said she wants to meet you."

"Emily?"

"She's Jared's friend, but now she's mine too. Jared introduced us yesterday. She's great, and you'll love her Kennedy."

Kennedy smiles a little. "We can go?" She sounds skeptical, like I might be telling her this, but not really meaning it. She looks afraid to hope, but I can't blame her, we don't have the most reliable parents.

"If you feel like it."

Kennedy looks at me for a second and then smiles widely, and throws her arms around me. "Yes!" She squeals. "Let's go!"

"Well not now. You're not even dressed." She looks down and I laugh. "They aren't expecting us until four."

"Ok." She looks happy, and her blue eyes are shining. I smile too.

I turn back to Jared, "Looks like it's all settled."

He smiles at me, and we sit with Kennedy, watching cartoons until the cookies are done.

I take them out of the oven only to see that it's already 11:30. Wow. At some point Kennedy and I were going to have to get ready. I'm just considering the thought when my phone rings.

It's Mariah, and since Jared is with Kennedy in the living room I don't feel weird about answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Happy Thanksgiving girlie!" I laugh.

"You too. What's up?"

"Just calling to talk to you? Are your parents there?"

"Nah, but it's cool."

"Wow. What a turn around. Does this have something to do with a super muscular new boyfriend?"

I giggle. "You could say that."

"Details, details!"

"He invited me over to the place he's spending Thanksgiving. Sam and Emily's house."

"Ooh! Fun, Kennedy too?"

"Of course, I wouldn't leave her alone. And I'm pocketing the $200 my parents left for 'dinner'."

Mariah laughs, "That's my girl. So when's he coming to get you?"

"Who?"

"Jared…"

"Oh… uh…" What to say? Mariah isn't as easygoing as Kennedy, she'll be suspicious of Jared being here. "He's here now." I admit softly.

"No way! Well, kick him out. What time is this dinner?"

"We're supposed to be there at four."

"I'm coming over."

"Um… ok." I know it's pointless to protest.

"Be there soon. Warn your boyfriend."

She hangs up and I sigh.

Surprisingly, throughout the phone call I've managed to finish setting the cookies on the wire cooling racks. I call Jared's name softly, knowing he'll hear me with his wolf senses.

I'm right and moments later he makes his way into the kitchen, coming up behind me at the sink and snaking his arms around my waist. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." I say turning to face him. "If you overlook the fact that in mere moments Mariah will be here to kick you out."

He looks confused.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what she's up to."

"I can come back and get you and Kennedy later."

"Would you?"

"Of course. 3:40 ok?"

"Perfect." I say giving him a quick kiss before a knock at the door interrupts us. Rather than opening it Kennedy yells, "Come in!"

I can hear, but not see, Mariah bursting through the door and Kennedy running to meet her. I smile and take Jared's hand as we make our way into the living room.

"Hey Mariah."

"Kim." She eyes me; her dark hair wild and her cheeks flush from her rush to get here. She eyes Jared exaggeratedly. "Jared."

He chuckles lightly, making me smile. "Mariah. Don't worry, I was just leaving."

I can't help but notice that Kennedy's face falls at the mention of him leaving.

He kisses me on the forehead and my cheeks heat up from both the touch of his lips, and the display of affection in front of Mariah and Kennedy. But I can't say I regret it. "I'll be back later."

"Bye Jared!" Kennedy calls after him, unfazed by his actions. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Bye!" And he heads down the street. I know I'm going to get drilled about this.

"Alright." Mariah claps her hands together. "Time for operation make Kim look hot." I raise my eyebrows at her and she just shakes her head. "You know, Kimmy, you really should trust me."

"Whatever. I need a shower, but so do you Kennedy. First or second?"

"Second! I'm helping Mariah with your outfit."

I sigh in defeat and march toward the bathroom. Even in the shower, with the water running, I can hear their laughter. It makes me smile, and fear their outfit selection all at the same time.

Half an hour later Kennedy is washing up and I'm in my room, still out of the loop about my clothing for the evening, and finishing drying my hair. When I finally set the blow-dryer down Mariah turns to me.

"So, what's the scoop with the boyfriend?"

"What scoop?"

"You know, the being here at 11:30 in the morning, and the not having a car in the driveway."

I knew she'd notice. I give in. "He _may _have slept over last night…"

"Shut up!" She squeals loudly, her eyes wide.

"Shhhh!" I hiss, narrowing my eyes at her and closing my bedroom door. "Kennedy is _not _going to find out about this."

"_This_, as in _ongoing_?"

"Mariah-"

"No freaking way. Not possible."

"How did you think I would explain him being here?"

"I don't know! How about 'he couldn't stand to be away from me any longer so he showed up at 7!'" She uses an exaggerated 'dreamy' voice.

"I don't talk like that."

"Whatever." She laughs and I do too. "But really he _stayed over_?" She drops her voice when she says the last two words.

"Yeah. Though, in his defense, I kind of initiated it."

Mariah's mouth falls open. "_You?_"

"Yeah, I know, right? But I feel really comfortable with him."

"Well… I mean, crap Kim. More power to you I guess." I smile and she does too.

Then she comes over and gives me a big hug. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks."

"But you better tell him I'm reserving one night each weekend, strictly girls."

I giggle. "Will do. I don't even know if it's a regular thing. No worries."

"It will be. He's head over heels for you."

I blush and say, "He told me he loved me."

Mariah smiles knowingly, "I knew he would."

"I said it back." I say even softer. This is one of those things you only tell your very best friend.

Mariah looks shocked at this. "Slightly more surprising, but I thought you would, too."

She smiles at me, and then turns her attention to my meager supply of makeup. "Alright, we're going to go with mascara, some lip gloss…" And I promptly zone out. Makeup is _not _my thing.

Fifteen minutes later Mariah is finished with my makeup, and there appears to be surprisingly little, considering that it's _Mariah_. I'm a little shocked because I look good. Like, really good. "Wow, Mariah, you really know what you're doing."

She grins. "Jared's going to freak."

I think about the imprinting business and I smirk. "Well, we can hope so."

"Now, for your hair…" She twists it around her fingers a little. "What do you think, should we leave it down?"

I just shrug, knowing she doesn't _really _want my opinion, she's thinking out loud.

"Well… it is just Thanksgiving. I say we leave it alone. You don't want to be too dressed up."

I nod. "Sounds good to me. You know how I feel about hot things coming near my head."

She laughs. "Yeah, I know you hate flat irons, and curling irons."

"And regular irons!" I chime in, and we both laugh.

Kennedy comes in the room, after knocking, in her little green robe and says she needs help with her outfit, so Mariah and I take off to her room, me in the clothes I had been wearing before my shower and Mariah in the outfit she showed up in.

We comb through Kennedy's closet until we all manage to agree on a sweater dress that she has and a pair of chocolate brown leggings to go with it. The sweater dress has tan and light pink designs and even some chocolate brown in it to tie into the leggings. She looks adorable in it and Mariah blow dries her hair and pulls part of it up in the back so her hair is down around her neck, but part of it is secured with a butterfly clip.

"You look great Kennedy." I tell her and she beams at me. She's always loved dressing up-even just a little. I get an idea and say, "You want to borrow one of my necklaces?"

She nods quickly and I bring her into my room. I have a butterfly necklace that matches her hair clip and has the exact pink as the one on the sweater. I pull it out and show it to her, and her eyes light up.

"Happy Thanksgiving." I clasp it around her neck and she looks at me confused. "You can keep it." I tell her softly.

She locks her tiny, but surprisingly strong arms around my waist. "Thanks Kimmy."

"Not a problem, squirt. It's what older sisters are for. You look like such a big girl tonight."

"Thanks, but you better hurry up." She skips out of the room.

She's right, it's already 3:00, and she's ready, but I'm not. I sigh.

Mariah insists that I put the cookies into their containers _before _I get dressed so that no one 'ruins the outfit' with chocolate chips. I comply, simply to avoid an argument. It's an understatement to say that at 3:20 I'm running a little behind, still not dressed to go.

"Come on Kim!" Mariah literally drags me into my room and opens my closet so I can see the outfit she fished out for me.

It's a sage shirt that's got flowing sleeves and a tie around the waist that I picked up in Seattle on a shopping trip with her. It still has the tags on it, because after I got it I forgot about it, but Mariah didn't. In fact she got me a matching tank top, because I know I didn't have one in this house of the color she has, now paired up with the top. I give her a hug.

"Thanks for the present."

"I knew you'd protest that the top was see through. Problem solved."

"You're the best."

"I know."

We both laugh, and I actually focus on the rest of the outfit. She's paired it with some dark wash jeans and a charm bracelet that's simple silver with a few charms hanging on it from random birthdays.

It looks great-even hanging on my door. "Wow."

"Don't just say 'wow' put it on!" She shoves me toward it and I change quickly.

When I look in the mirror I'm shocked. "Wow."

"Dang, Kim."

"You're magical Mariah, seriously." Though my hair is down and I'm not wearing much makeup I look… older somehow. Prettier, definitely. I love the outfit too; it's flattering and comfortable.

"Well, thanks."

"Do you want to be a personal fashion designer or something?"

"Nah, I'd be a better personal shopper."

"You got that right."

"Well, my work here is done." She looks me over one last time and sighs. "My masterpiece. Jared is going to F.R.E.A.K."

We both giggle.

"Kimmy!" Kennedy shouts from the front room. "You know who is here!"

"Thanks Kennedy!" Mariah and I shout at the same time, prompting more laughter. By the time Jared reaches the door Mariah and I are consumed in laughter-which is really my favorite thing to do with my best friend-and I'm glad that nothing has changed with us, even with all the new things going on in my life.

I give Mariah a final hug. "Thanks."

"It's what best friends are for." She smiles at me.

"I still owe you one."

"I'll remember that."

We turn off my light and head out to the front room. Mariah goes out first and heads over to Kennedy and Jared who are talking by the door. I smile and slip into the kitchen grabbing the two Tupperware containers of cookies.

Once I have the cookies I head into the living room. I look for my bag-purse, only to find Mariah holding an actual purse that matches my outfit perfectly. She really did think of everything.

I take it from her and smile. She winks. "Alright. Before I let you take away my girls I need pictures." Mariah's talking like she's our mother and I laugh. "Go on, get in front of the fireplace." She coaxes us gently and we make our way over to where she directs us.

I can feel Jared's eyes on me, and I can't stop smiling. One glance at him tells me he thinks I look good. He looks good too, and I'm glad to see I'm not too over or under dressed. Jared, Kennedy and I fall into somewhat of a formation with Jared's arm around my waist and my hand on Kennedy's shoulder while Mariah snaps a few pictures.

"Alright. My genius has been documented. You are free to go."

We laugh at her and head to the door. She follows and heads home, saying that she'll call me later. I tell her to enjoy her Thanksgiving and she laughs. "Yeah, it's always a riot. My idiot brothers come home to stuff their faces full of food, oh and our extended family comes in. Don't get me wrong, I love them all, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to get out of the house today. I can't even cook so I'm just in the way."

She's yelling to us while walking backwards on the sidewalk. When she finally rounds the corner, still backwards, it gets quiet.

It's a nice afternoon, and the moon is already visible, though it's not dark yet. I grabbed a light jacket on the way out, though I didn't need one, because I had to set a good example for Kennedy. Jared opens up the back door for her and she hops in, and I can tell by the smile on her face that she liked being treated like a 'grown-up'.

Jared also opens my door for me, and I can't help but smirk, thinking _I like being treated like a 'grown-up' too._ It's silly of me, but I love knowing that Jared is such a gentleman. Jared drives us to Emily's quickly and we're there in minutes. We get out of the car and head to the door, my cookies in hand, until Jared knocks.

At least we're being formal today; I wouldn't want to just walk in.

Emily opens the door, beaming. "Kim! Jared!" Then she looks at Kennedy, "And you must be the famous sister. Kennedy, right?"

Kennedy nods proudly and Emily smiles at her. "I thought so. You look so much like your sister. You're both so pretty. I'm Emily." She holds out her hand to Kennedy and my sister shakes it lightly.

"Hi." Jared and I both smile at Kennedy's response, and Emily does as well.

"Come on in guys," Emily says taking one of the containers of cookies from me. I follow her into the kitchen and set mine on the counter beside hers. Kennedy and Jared trail after me, and I deposit my coat and purse in the corner by the door, taking Kennedy's coat as well.

"Wow! It smells great Em!" Jared's smiling like a kid on Christmas morning and I smirk.

"Really Emily. How long have you been cooking?" I tease her.

"Hours!" Comes the voice I recognize as Paul from the living room. He comes in, smiling a little. "And she wouldn't let me try _anything_."

Emily grins. "Yes, poor Paul. I was taunting him with appetizing smells."

Jared introduces Kennedy, "This is Kim's sister, Kennedy." He gives Paul a warning look, but I can tell Paul doesn't need to be warned. Anger issues or no, Paul isn't about to be anything but civil to a five-year-old girl. And, it wouldn't be wise to mess with an imprint's sister.

"Hey there kiddo." He smiles at Kennedy, a genuine smile. "I'm Paul."

"Hi." Apparently that's Kennedy's go-to response today.

Sam comes into the house with a smile saying, "Hey, everybody's here! How did that happen? I only went out to get firewood like five minutes ago."

Emily laughs. "I told them four. They got here at four."

Sam looks thoughtful. "If you told them four why was this one-" He shoots a fake glare at Paul, "Here at two? Oh, and hi Kennedy. I'm Sam." Kennedy waves at him.

I contemplate Sam's question and take the opportunity to tease Paul. "Looking for handouts." I offer, teasing Paul just a little.

"I was not!" He denies it, but we all laugh, knowing that he was.

"Alright, well he didn't get any so he must be hungry," Emily smiles at Paul fondly. "And frankly, I am too. So let's eat!"

With that the guys spring into action, literally attacking all the food Emily has made. I find myself gravitating toward her, because we're waiting till the guys clear out before we make our own plates, and Kennedy sticks close to me.

I'm a little puzzled when Sam heads toward the kitchen table and forces the guys to follow his lead. I raise my eyebrows, turning to Emily who is smirking.

"What did you do to Sam?"

Kennedy speaks up, seemingly at ease around Emily, and without the huge guys surrounding us. "Isn't it obvious? She reminded Mr. Sam who wears the pants in the family." I think it's cute. _Mr. _Sam.

Emily and I laugh. Kennedy hasn't been here for more than five minutes and she's already determined that Emily is clearly in charge, and probably that she's with Sam too. Children are so perceptive.

Emily kneels down in front of Kennedy and smiles at her widely. "That I did, Kennedy. That I did." She stands up and smirks at me. "I made Sam promise we could use the table three times a year."

"So… Thanksgiving, Christmas, and…?" I'm out of major holidays.

"My birthday." Emily laughs a little.

"Ah. Well, good for you."

She smiles and we make our plates, each of us helping Kennedy out as well.

I smile when we head to the table and see that Jared saved Kennedy and I a seat-mine right next to him and Kennedy's right beside mine.

Kennedy and I settle in, just like I thought we would, and dinner goes great. After the guys attack the cookies and pies with Kennedy, and I help Emily with clearing the dishes. When we're done Emily goes into the living room to get to know Kennedy a little better.

I can tell Kennedy likes her by the way she talks to Emily. She looks up to her, probably because of the obvious control she wields over the guys. A few times tonight Emily has said one thing and all the guys immediately comply. They listen to Emily like she's their mother-aside from Sam, who clearly just wants to keep Emily happy.

I think Kennedy's favorite was when Paul bumped into the wall, in an attempt to avoid running into Jared as they crossed paths through the doorway, and said "Sh-"

Only to be interrupted by Emily who yelled, "Watch your language Paul! There are children present!" From the other room.

Paul had immediately responded, "I was going to say shoot." Though he clearly wasn't.

"You had better hope so. Or I might have to revoke your cookie privileges and give them to Kennedy." Kennedy had laughed, and so had I.

I'm a little surprised, though I shouldn't be, by how easily Kennedy and I fit into the family here. Granted they're all shape shifters and Kennedy doesn't know about it, but they really are a family. And we're a part of it now.

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Alright, so what do you all think? Is it coming along nicely? I just realized that there are only 2 chapters left, so let me know what you're thinking. All you lovely readers, thanks for your continued support and helpful comments. **

**Thanks, **

**R&R**


	10. Any Other Way

_**Previously: **_

_I'm a little surprised, though I shouldn't be, by how easily Kennedy and I fit into the family here. Granted they're all shape shifters and Kennedy doesn't know about it, but they really are a family. And we're a part of it now._

_I couldn't be happier._

Chapter 10

Any Other Way

Until Jared comes over to me, and whispers, "Can I talk to you?"

I should be concerned, but I can tell by the look in his eyes that whatever he wants to talk about isn't something to worry about. "Sure." I smile at him and glance at Kennedy-she's completely absorbed in the coloring books Emily brought out from the back bedroom. Apparently Emily has a niece who visits and she keeps the coloring supplies around for her-when she gets a little older.

Jared puts his warm hand on the small of my back and leads me onto the porch. He turns to me and then rethinks things and grabs my hand. He leads me farther from the house than I think is necessary, but he doesn't stop walking when I shoot him a confused look.

"I think we're far enough." I laugh softly.

"Not when the house is full of guys with supernatural hearing. You can never be far enough."

"Ah, the trials of being a shape shifter." I smirk at the ridiculousness of that statement.

"Exactly." He's just playing along to make me laugh. It works.

When he finally stops we're far enough from the house that it's completely dark. Even the porch light isn't illuminating the forest's edge. If I was with anyone other than Jared, my supernatural shape shifter, I might feel uneasy.

But, I'm perfectly comfortable in the dark with him. I love that I trust him. "So… what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" He looks a little nervous now. "I wanted to thank you, for being so accepting with the whole 'shape shifters' thing. And for being you. You're perfect Kim. I will never deserve you, but I wanted to give you something."

"Jared, you don't need to thank me. And you don't see yourself very clearly. You're basically every girl's dream."

He doesn't respond to that comment but I can see the doubt in his eyes, even in the dark. "I do need to thank you. It's Thanksgiving."

"That's sweet."

He pulls something out of his pocket. It looks like a slender box of some sort and every cell in my female body screams 'jewelry'. I smile a little and look up at him. He just hands me the box.

It's black with a red ribbon tied around it. There's a tag that I can barely read, even with the light from the half full moon overhead. It says, _Thanks Kim. You're the best. Happy Thanksgiving._

I smile at the note and glance up at Jared. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too. And thank you."

"You didn't even open it yet. What are you thanking me for?"

"For the note. It's sweet."

"Now you're just being ridiculous. Open it up."

"Ok, ok, I'm working on it." I tug on the end of the ribbon and it slips off the box. I hold it in my left hand and pull the top of the box.

When I see what's inside I'm speechless. It's beautiful, and perfect. I suck in a breath and I can still feel Jared's eyes on me.

"Jared… it's so pretty." It's all I can do to pull my eyes away from it to look him in the eye. "It's perfect. I love it."

I inspect the necklace again. The chain is simple silver, but it matches the pendant perfectly. Dangling off the chain is a wolf, sitting back and howling. It's tail curls around it and the wolf's fur is etched into the silver perfectly. It's symbolic of Jared and I love it.

I love the fact that there are very few people that know what it's about. About three to be exact-if I don't count the council members.

"I know it's a little silly, but-"

"It is _not _silly. It's…" I can't think of a way to describe to him how much this means to me. "It… reminds me of everything I love about you. It reminds me of the connection we have, and how much you care about me. It reminds me of you. And it's just perfect."

Jared smiles.

"Will you put it on for me?" I take the necklace out of the box and hand it to him.

"Of course."

"I'm not sure why I ask." He laughs, because we both know he'd do anything for me. I pull my hair over my shoulder and out of his way and he clasps the necklace with an ease I didn't think possible.

He lets go of the necklace and the cool metal chain falls into place, perfectly, and somehow managing to make my outfit look better than it did. It is the missing piece that I didn't even know was missing.

Jared's warm hands linger at my neck and I shiver a little at the heat. He drops his hands to my waist and brings his mouth close to my ear. "I'm glad you like it." His voice is a hoarse whisper.

"I _love _it." I correct him, twisting in his arms so I can look him in the eye. "It couldn't be any more perfect. _You _couldn't be any more perfect."

Jared laughs. "That's a lie."

I lose my train of thought when I realize how close we are. I'm positive he can hear my heart beating. "Thank you." I breathe, my voice laced with passion.

And I can't keep myself in check any longer. I _have _to kiss him. It's desire, to the point of physical pain. I draw in a ragged breath before my lips touch his.

As soon as our lips touch I can't think about anything other than this moment. This perfect moment with Jared. My fingers lace themselves in his hair and Jared pulls me closer, so that our bodies are pressed together.

When I need to breathe I pull away slightly, but I'm nowhere near finished. Somehow Jared senses this, and he just trails his lips across my cheekbone lightly. As soon as I can breathe I can't stand it any longer and I bring my lips back to his.

I can't seem to get enough. He's too perfect. This is too perfect, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I don't care that I don't know the whole story about the wolves, and I don't care that I'm probably too young to be feeling this way about someone. But I know that I love him. I know that there is no one else for me.

This is it. And I love it. Kissing Jared is like stopping time. There's no one but us in the world and nothing could go wrong. Except, this is La Push. This is Washington. And it has to start raining.

Actually, it starts _pouring._ Jared grabs my wrist and practically drags me to the porch. Once we're on the safety of the porch I glare at the rain that's responsible for ruining the moment.

"Damn rain." I mutter angrily.

Jared's mouth falls open and his eyes go wide. "That might be the worst word I've ever heard you say."

"That's the worst word I've ever _said_." I say flatly.

Jared smirks at me. "Such a bad girl."

"What can I say? I have a five-year-old sister. I don't curse."

Jared grins, but I'm not finished. "It's not fair."

He looks confused. "That our perfect moment was ruined by the weather."

He laughs. "Kim, don't worry about it. It's fine-"

I cut him off. "Not in my world." I kiss him again.

He's surprised, but I don't think he'll ever pull away from kissing me. I'm shocked at my ambition, but it's clear that Jared brings out qualities in me that I didn't know I had. He brings out the best in me.

Our kiss is passionate, but sweet. When I finally pull back Jared's grin is sheepish. "I like your world better than mine."

I laugh. "Me too."

"I didn't have a chance to tell you earlier," He says softly. "You look amazing."

I can feel my cheeks heat up at his compliment. "Thanks. You look great too."

He brings a hand up to brush my hair away from the necklace so he can see it better. "It looks great on you."

"It's the best present I've ever gotten." I assure him. "Hands down."

"What about Roxy?" He counters, remembering my story about getting her for my birthday.

"As much as I love that dog, your present isn't going to tear up my things or go to the bathroom in the house during the first few years of its existence."

Jared laughs, "As far as you know…"

I can't keep the smile off my face. "I can't thank you enough."

"You already did. Just by being with me."

"I love you."

"I don't see why."

"You never will. But just know that it's true, ok?"

"Fine. I love you too."

I already know that. I have proof: the tiny wolf that's hanging around my neck.

I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer than he already is, pressing my cheek to his warm chest. We stay like that for a while, just wrapped in each others arms on Sam and Emily's front porch before I find the will power to say, "We should probably go back inside. They'll be wondering where we went."

Jared nods. "They will be."

I sigh, but take his hand and go back into the house quietly. I see Kennedy still coloring away at the table and Paul still watching TV. Sam and Emily are chatting on the couch, and I can see the bond between them. I can't help but think that it can't be stronger than the bond I have with Jared.

Somehow, four hours have passed since we arrived, and it's already after eight o'clock. I watch Kennedy knowing that she needs to go to bed soon. I glance at Jared and he gets the message.

I think he might also notice that I want to be alone with him. I think he wants that too.

We say our goodbyes, and I notice that Emily sees the new addition to my outfit when I hug her goodbye. She smiles at me knowingly and winks. I smile back at her. Kennedy gives Emily a hug and waves goodbye to Sam. And, just as we turn to head out the door Kennedy calls out, in her very best impersonation of Emily, "Watch your language Paul!"

Jared and I crack up, Kennedy giggles, and even with the front door shut I can hear the laughter inside the house. Leave it to my sister to mess with Paul, the unpredictable shape shifter. At least he's laughing.

"Way to go Kennedy." Jared says smiling.

Kennedy takes a bow before hopping into the back seat of Jared's truck. I roll my eyes at her. She's got such a big personality. The total opposite of me.

Jared opens my door for me and I climb in and put on my seatbelt. When Jared climbs in I can't help myself and I reach over to hold his hand, knowing full well he can still drive perfectly.

My free hand goes up to the wolf hanging against my neck. It's a piece of Jared that only a few people know about-his wolf side. And that's a secret that I share with him. One that I'm a part of now. I touch the wolf gently, to remind myself that this is real, and I can feel a habit forming.

I don't see myself taking off this necklace any time soon. I think Jared notices my actions, because he smiles a little and squeezes my hand. I grin at him like we have some kind of secret-because we do, and I love it.

By the time we reach the house it's eight thirty, because although the drive takes less than ten minutes it took us a while to leave Sam and Emily's place. Emily insisted that we take home leftovers.

I put the food in the fridge and tell Kennedy that it's time for bed. "Go get ready. I'll be in to tuck you in. Five minutes." I warn her lightly and she nods, scampering off toward her bedroom.

I smile after her and turn to Jared. "I think that was the first real family Thanksgiving dinner she's ever had. At least that she'll remember. It's just been the two of us sometimes at Mariah's for a while."

"Sorry to break up the tradition."

"Don't be. It was lonely. And besides, if she's going to remember this Thanksgiving I'm glad you're a part of it. You're part of the family now."

He grins at me, "Thanks Kim."

"Don't thank me. You already did." My hand automatically goes up to the pendant. "Every time I see it I'm going to remember."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I couldn't love it any more. You did a good job picking silver too, I'm probably never going to take it off so it will need to go with everything I own."

"Kim you don't have to-"

"Trust me, I want to. It'll be like having a piece of you with me all the time. I love it, and nothing you say is going to change my mind."

Jared sighs. "If you say so…"

I giggle softly and give him a quick kiss. He's shocked, but I pull away and skip down the hall without really seeing his reaction. I still smirk anyway.

I go into Kennedy's room and find her already in bed with the lights off. I go sit beside her and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Kennedy." I say softly. "Did you have fun tonight?" I have to know.

She smiles widely. "It was perfect. Emily is nice and Paul is funny."

"Yeah. I figured you'd think that." Kennedy's blue eyes zero in on the necklace.

"Did Jared give you that?" She asks sitting up and looking at it closer, her auburn hair tumbling over her tiny shoulders.

"Yes. It was a present."

"For Thanksgiving?" She smiles at me.

"Something like that."

"Why a wolf."

I don't miss a beat. "It's symbolic."

"Oh." She doesn't say anything more. She just thinks for a minute. Then she whispers, "I was right."

"About what?"

"He _is _the best thing that ever happened to you. Tell him I said happy Thanksgiving, and thanks for making my sister happy."

I can't keep a smile of my face at her words. "Of course." I kiss her forehead and she closes her eyes, rolling over on her side.

I pull her door shut and I know she'll be asleep in seconds.

I quietly make my way out to the front of the house where Jared is waiting for me. I'm not sure that he heard Kennedy's whispers so I say, "I've been told to pass along a message. Kennedy says 'happy Thanksgiving' and 'thanks for making my sister happy.'"

Jared looks a little shocked by her words, making me think he couldn't hear her whispers or he was politely giving us privacy. I sit down on the couch and he joins me. "She also said," I murmur quietly "And I quote, 'I was right. He _is _the best thing that ever happened to you.' So, it seems I'm not the only one who thinks that."

He grins widely. Then he says, "You were right, you know."

"About what?"

He pulls me close, so that when he talks his breath tickles my ear. "The wolf is symbolic too. Of more that just the pack."

"Oh yeah?" My whisper is ragged.

"Yep." He kisses me once. "Wolves," kiss. "Represent," kiss. "Loyalty," kiss. "Devotion," kiss. "And," kiss. "Love." Now I can't take it anymore, and his small kisses aren't cutting it.

I kiss him roughly, and he's a little shocked by my outburst, for the second time today. I can't seem to help myself though. I'm pleased when his lips move in tandem with mine, and he kisses me back willingly.

I'm lost in the feel of his mouth on mine, warm and mirroring the desire I feel. Again I'm proud of the affect I have on him.

I pull away so I can breathe and rest my forehead on his.

"I love you," I whisper seriously, "with my whole heart."

"I love you too. And you're beautiful." I can see the sincerity in his eyes, and tell he's serious by the way his arms tighten around me.

"Thank you." A thought occurs to me. "Will you stay tonight?" I breathe softy.

"If you want me to." I'm glad that he doesn't bring up the topic of my parents.

"I'll always want you to stay. I'll never get another good night's sleep without you."

Jared looks sheepish and he rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry Kim."

"Don't be." I kiss him softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'll have to leave for patrol…"

"That's fine with me. Just leave quietly." Not for my sake, but Kennedy's.

"Of course."

"Hey, about this bonfire tomorrow, what am I supposed to wear?"

"Whatever you want. Maybe a sweatshirt, it gets a little cold."'

I laugh. "Are you serious? With a fire, and sitting by you? I doubt I'll ever be able to get cold."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. What time do we have to go?"

"Seven-ish I think."

"I'll have to talk to Mariah about watching Kennedy again."

"If she can't you can always wait until next time." He looks a little uneasy about whatever I might find out tomorrow.

I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer. "Something you don't want me to know Mr. Cameron?"

"No…" He looks distracted by our closeness.

"Sounds like it."

"I just don't want to scare you off."

I laugh at this. "If shape shifting wolves don't scare me off I think you're safe. Remember what I said? There are very few things you could tell me that would make me change my mind about you."

He grins. "You have no idea how serious you're going to have to take that statement."

"Well I've already revolutionized the response to the 'wolf' thing,"

"And the imprint thing." Jared reminds me.

"So maybe I can change the way you people look at this next bit of news."

"I doubt it. But you always seem to catch me by surprise."

"And my promise still stands. If I run off and I'm not thinking clearly you better come and find me."

"Of course."

"Well, now that that's settled…" I give him a soft kiss. Only to be interrupted by my phone ringing.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to kill her."

"Mariah?" Jared is so easy going about Mariah seemingly always interrupting us.

"Of course."

"You should answer. She's your best friend."

I think it over. "Alright. But, I'm making hot chocolate simultaneously. You want some?"

He laughs at me and nods. "Sure."

I hop off the couch and answer the call. "Hello?"

"Howdy. What's up?"

"I don't think you could have worse timing."

"Seriously?" Mariah whines. "Is kissing, like, all you two do?"

"No. But it happens to be a preferred activity when my sister is _asleep _and we're alone."

"Well, sooorry."

"You should be. But I owe you, so I'll let it slide."

"Good. How was dinner?"

"Wonderful. How was yours?"

"Loud. But fun. I love my family."

"That's great Mariah."

"I'm just glad you found your place. Kennedy like them?"

"Loved them. I swear she's more comfortable with them than _I _am." I say, thinking of the way she teased Paul when we left.

"Doesn't surprise me. Kids tend to get along with everyone."

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll let you go. But, before you get to absorbed you should note the time. What time are your parents getting home?"

"Like I would know. Probably late. Last year my dad was wasted and they didn't even drive home."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I think they were both drunk. They used some driving service to get home. I expect the same tonight."

"Works well for you. Even if they catch you with Jared they won't remember it in the morning."

I laugh. "Well that's certainly one way of looking at it."

"Alright. Bye Kimmy. Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too Mariah. I seriously owe you one."

"For what?"

"For picking out the perfect outfit."

"Did that outfit happen to go with something you received tonight…?"

"How do you know?" I accuse.

"Chill. I didn't know. I just had a hunch. Other wise you would have been wearing a necklace. We both know that you needed one."

"Well, I'll never know how you do it, but thanks."

"My pleasure. I would say sweet dreams, but something tells me you won't be sleeping for a while…"

I roll my eyes but she can't see it. "You're insane. But I love you. Have a good night."

"You too!" She hangs up-probably to go join her cousins in a game in the basement, or something like that.

At least over the course of the phone call I've managed to finish the hot chocolate. I take it back into the other room and hand Jared his. I turn on the TV, and for a few hours we just relax on the couch.

I couldn't tell you what we're watching, apart from it being a news channel, and I'm really just enjoying being with Jared. When we finish our hot chocolates I put the cups away and just sit back in his arms, relishing the heat.

When the show goes on commercial again I let my head fall onto his shoulder. "You're so warm."

He chuckles. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. It eliminates my perpetual need for a blanket."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Not that I'm always cold or anything, but sometimes…"

He smiles and kisses my hair.

I love that we can do something as mundane as watch TV and I can still enjoy it.

I think I'm starting to doze off when my parents get home. Jared hears the car before I do, and he whispers, "You're parents are home."

I listen carefully and hear my mother laughing-completely hysterical.

"I'm 80% sure they're drunk. This is one of those times when you stay still and they won't see you. Like a Tyrannosaurus Rex"

Jared grins, and I just watch the door lazily. It's like Mariah said, I doubt they'll remember this in the morning.

They burst through the door, half walking and half stumbling into the house. My Dad goes straight down the hall, and into their bedroom, but my mother pauses by the door and scans the living room.

Her eyes rest on me briefly, and I raise my eyebrows. This should be interesting.

"Hey Kimmy…" She hasn't called me 'Kimmy' in years. "Hello random boy…"

I laugh.

"Good night." And with that my mother heads down the hall after my father laughing lightly.

I turn to Jared, who looks relatively shocked. "Well that was… unexpected."

I laugh. "Well… now they can't say they've never met you."

He doesn't respond.

"Don't worry. You can meet them eventually, while they're sober."

He smiles. "If you want me to."

"Of course I do. I love you."

"What does that have to do with meeting your parents?" He questions, slightly amused.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to say it again."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Awwww. Sooo? What do you guys think of this? I'm hoping you like it. There's only one chapter left-and don't worry I plan on answering some questions you all probably have (I know that right now this doesn't make sense with the canon-but it will I swear!) and that detail you're all waiting on... it's in here :). If you know what it is go ahead and smile wickedly to yourself. **

**Please let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it-for a second to last chapter present. :D**

**Thanks for all your continued support, **

**R&R**


	11. Emphasis

**Hello there my lovely readers. This is the end... which is both good, and bad. :) I'm putting my authors note up here because I don't want the last thing you see of this story to be me yapping at you all. :) Thank you for all your support throughout this entire journey. I'm so happy that you've all been reading and reviewing. I can't tell you how happy I am and how thankful I am for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm a little sad that this is over, but I really think that this was the end of their story. Yes, there was the bonfire with Bella, but that wasn't pivotol to Kim and Jared's relationship. This was the end of their tale-in my eyes-and I hope I don't disappoint. **

**Thank you, **

**Please enjoy and review-it is my final chapter after all :). **

Chapter 11

Emphasis

Jared ends up staying, just as I wanted him too, even though he does have to leave for patrol. At four I wake up, because he's sneaking out, and I sit up a little.

"Be safe." I whisper into the dark.

He turns to me and pulls the covers up around me. "Of course. But you shouldn't be up."

"Of course I should. I had to remind you to be safe."

"I'm always safe."

"Good. You better not get hurt. I need you."

"I won't get hurt."

"If you do I'll have to hurt you."

He chuckles. "You're half asleep."

"I'm completely aware of what I'm saying."

"Alright. I won't get hurt."

"Good."

"See you later."

"Ok."

He slips out the window and I fall back to sleep-though not as deep of a sleep as before.

I wake up at seven thirty and I'm a little disappointed that I'm alone but I understand why Jared had to leave, and I can handle being away from him for a little while.

I get up and take Roxy out, same as always, but I 'remember' a coat this time. It's still cold out even with a coat on-without Jared here. I miss him.

When I go back inside I light the fire in the fireplace again and Roxy plops down by it again. She's so predictable.

I end up going back into my room to grab my laptop so I can do some photo editing, and some more work on a paper for school that's due after break.

It's about nine when I hear someone in the back bedroom stirring.

Seconds later my mother comes into the front rooms wearing a pink fluffy bathrobe and looking pretty hung over.

"Morning." She chokes out, and manages a tiny smile.

"Hey. How was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was good. Yours?"

"Wonderful."

"Did you go out?"

"Something like that." I was serious when I told Mariah that I wasn't giving back the money. I'm keeping it for a rainy day.

"Well that's good."

"Do you have a headache?"

"A nasty one." She's getting a glass of water. "Think I had a little too much to drink last night. Hope we didn't wake you up last night."

"I actually wasn't asleep when you got home. I was just on the couch."

"Oh." She seems to think for a second. "I remember something like that." Then she looks perplexed. Probably trying to remember if I was alone or not. "Was someone here with you?"

"Mariah." I lie smoothly, not regretting it in the slightest. "She needed a small break from the house of cousins. She just stopped by for a little bit."

"Oh." My mom squints at the sunlight that's streaming into the house and says, "Alright, well I'm just going to go lie down."

I snicker as she walks down the hall holding her head.

I work a little more, until my phone buzzes. I open it and see that it's Mariah. I'm actually glad it's not Jared. Not because I don't want to hear from him, but because I want him to get some rest-with patrol that early in the morning he better be going home and crashing.

Mariah's text reads, _Morning girlie. Plans for today?_

I think it over quickly. I know I need a babysitter for Kennedy, but it looks like my parents are going to be at home all day… I respond: _I might need you to watch Kennedy. If you don't care. Unsure at the moment. Parents might be watching her instead._

Her response comes through quickly, _Well, it's about time. But if they can't I'm here. Kennedy will get along with all the cousins. They're leaving tomorrow._

Me: _You're the best Mariah._

Mariah: _Thanks. J. The real question is what are you doing?_

Me: _Something with Jared._

Mariah: _No kidding? Well, have fun. _

Me: _I will. But we really need to hang out sometime. _

Mariah: _You're telling me. I better not get replaced by your BF. _

Me: _Never. Speaking of love lives, how's yours._

Mariah: _Wow. Jared has turned you into a romantic._

Me: _Maybe I always was…_

Mariah: _;) No boys in my life… at the moment._

Me: _Why do I recall a conversation about your sixteen-year-old cousin bringing his hot friend with him this year…?_

Mariah: _Hmm… No reason._

Me: _Whatever weirdo. Talk to you later._

Mariah: _Right back at ya._

When I'm done texting Mariah it's nine fifty and I finish up what I'm doing on the computer and get dressed, after a quick shower.

I opt for a pair of old jeans that are pretty comfortable and a simple red t-shirt. Then I remember what Jared said and I put a sweatshirt on just to humor him. It's way too big on me and it hangs to my mid-thigh, but I don't mind because it's warm, and I've been feeling a little cold all day.

I think about blow drying my hair, but I decide against it, and end up pulling my semi-wet hair back in a ponytail instead. It will never fully dry that way, but I don't really care. When I head back out into the living room I find Kennedy lounging on the couch watching cartoons, and I see that it's ten thirty.

"Hey kiddo. How'd you sleep?"

"Good." She glances around, looking for something near me. "Where's Jared."

_Or someone… _"He had somewhere to be this morning."

She looks a little sad. _I'm with you, Kennedy._ I smile at her. "You like him that much, huh?"

She just nods. I sit down beside her, "Me too."

"Let's do something." She bounces in her seat happily.

"Like what?"

This stumps her. "I don't know."

"Hmm… well, you need to get dressed."

She nods eagerly. "And then we can take Roxy for a walk. Does that sound good?"

"Yay!" I've never seen a kid so excited about walking a dog.

"Alright, but you have to eat before we have to go."

"So do you!" I smile at her.

"We'll both eat."

"Good." Then she jumps up off the couch and races to her room.

I make toast with peanut butter and I pull out some fruit. She runs back into the kitchen and sits at the counter her blue eyes shining. I raise my eyebrows at her. "Did you even brush your hair?"

She looks confused for a second. Then she jumps up and runs back into the bathroom. I laugh, and a minute later she's back.

I give her a plate with the toast and she grabs some strawberries and blueberries.

We both eat quietly and as soon as Kennedy's finished she runs over to the door and starts getting dressed to leave. I put the plates away and join her.

I pull a winter coat over my sweatshirt and tug my boots on over my socks.

I call Roxy over to the door and hook up her leash. She doesn't really need one, but people feel safer when she's kept on leash. I let Kennedy walk her and I follow her down the sidewalk.

Kennedy is smiling widely despite the fact that it's so cold she can see her breath, and Roxy is happy as can be.

I'm just glad that Kennedy isn't upset about my relationship with Jared. He'll be happy to hear that Kennedy was disappointed when he wasn't there this morning.

My phone rings and I look down. It's a number that's not programmed in my phone, and I'm hoping its Jared.

"Hello?"

"Kim?" It's Jared's voice.

"Yeah it's me." I smile uncontrollably and Kennedy notices.

"Hi Jared!" She screams.

I can hear Jared's laughter over the phone. "Tell her I say hi."

"Of course." I pull the phone away from my face. "Kennedy, Jared says hi."

Kennedy beams. I talk a little softer and Kennedy walks Roxy a little farther ahead of me, letting me talk to Jared privately.

"How was patrol?"

"Boring."

"Did you get any more sleep?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. But, I talked to Mariah and if my parents can't watch Kennedy for me she said she would."

"That's good. What are you guys doing?"

"We brought Roxy out for a walk."

"Are you insane? It's freezing out there."

I laugh, "You say that like you get cold. And don't worry. I'm wearing a sweatshirt _and _coat. I've got Kennedy bundled up too."

Kennedy shouts over to me, "Tell him to come find us!"

I just wave her off, not intending to relay the message to Jared, but he's already heard it. "Where are you guys?"

"Uh…" I glance around for a street sign and find one, and tell him the street name. "But you don't have to come find us, unless you want to. I promise Kennedy will survive."

Jared chuckles. "I'm not doing it completely for Kennedy. I told you, I miss you."

I smile widely. "If you say so."

"I'll see you soon."

"Ok." He hangs up and I smile, walking fast to catch up to Kennedy. I quickly program Jared's phone number into my contacts. The I turn to Kennedy with a smile.

"Thanks squirt." I'm actually glad she invited him.

"For what?"

"Jared's coming to find us."

"Really?" Her eyes light up. "Cool."

I roll my eyes at her and we keep walking. Two minutes later I hear someone behind us and I glance over my shoulder to see the one and only, Jared. I smile widely.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Kennedy hears our exchange and turns around with a smile. "Hi!"

Jared smiles. "Good morning. Are you the one who instigated the walk in the cold?"

She puts on her best innocent face, "It wasn't _my _idea."

I laugh. "It really wasn't. It was all my fault."

Jared takes my hand in his and I immediately warm up. It's amazing how quickly being in his presence can warm me up completely. The three of us walk, Kennedy holding Roxy's leash and Jared and I holding hands for another twenty minutes, until Kennedy manages to get us back to our house. I don't even think she knows how she did it.

Either way, she jumps up onto the porch, with Roxy on her heels, and I follow, bringing Jared with me. Kennedy heads straight into the house, because the door is unlocked-which means my parents are still inside.

"You can come in." I tell Jared. "If you want to."

"I do want to, but how are your parents going to feel if I just show up."

I think it over for a second. "I don't think they'll care. And it will make it harder for them to say no to watching Kennedy if you're already there."

"Kim, it's barely eleven o'clock. Aren't most people still sleeping at this hour?"

"I'm not most people. And when they aren't home we're always fully functional at eleven. Don't worry about them. Ok?"

"If you say so."

"I'll let them know that we have company."

He sighs and I can see that I'm winning. "They _won't _get mad at you?"

"For having company over? They better not. They know I don't have many friends, and I don't see them running off the ones I do have."

Jared smiles a little. "It's going to take more than your parents to run me off."

"I'm counting on that."

I pull him into the house and he goes into the kitchen with me, and starts helping me wash off our breakfast dishes. I look at him, "Did you eat anything this morning?"

He shakes his head, but smiles at me. "I'm fine."

I scoff, "Fine? You're the bottomless pit. You're hungry. You're always hungry."

"I really am fine."

"And we really have leftovers." I head to the fridge and pull out the leftover turkey that Emily sent home with us.

"It's hardly breakfast, but I doubt you care."

He grins sheepishly. I make him a quick plate and stick it in the microwave. When it's heated I hand it to him and he sits down at the counter, eating hungrily. _Go figure. _

"You know, you should probably learn to cook for when your parents leave you by yourself and I'm not here to provide Emily's leftovers."

He smiles. "Well let's hope that doesn't happen."

While he's eating I take the opportunity to go down the hall to my parents room. I knock on the door lightly and poke my head in.

My mom is watching TV on the king size bed-still in her robe-and my dad isn't in the room so I assume he's in the master bathroom. I smile at mom and say, "Just wanted to let you know we have a guest."

Mom looks me over carefully, "And this guest _isn't _Mariah?"

"Nope."

"Alright. Thanks for the head's up."

"It's why I'm here."

I duck into my bedroom for a second and I grab my old purse-bag and the new purse that Mariah had put all my stuff in and take it out into the kitchen. Jared is still at the bar, except Kennedy is sitting next to him, and the closer I get to them the more I can hear their conversation.

"…My friend Taylor said that for Thanksgiving she was going to a water park."

"That's cool."

"Nah, I think our Thanksgiving was better."

I smile as I enter the kitchen and Jared glances at me. "I agree with you." He says, still looking at me.

I feel my cheeks heat up under his gaze, but I can't fight the smile that tugs at my lips.

I start on my task of transferring my things from the purse I used yesterday to the one that I'd been using before that. I don't carry much, a wallet, some lip gloss, pack of gum, cell phone, and that's about it. I don't really carry much else.

It takes all of five minutes for me to switch purses. Jared watches me out of the corner of his eye, while still managing to listen to Kennedy. I can't help but notice his eyes on me-all the time. It's like there's a part of my brain dedicated to that specific task: know when Jared is watching me.

I try to function normally with his eyes on me, and that proves harder than I'd thought. It takes more thought than it should to be able to go to the fridge and pull out a bag of chocolate chips.

I vaguely recognize that Kennedy has scampered off to go do something that five year olds do, and Jared is simply watching me, curious and amused all at once.

I turn to him and smirk. "What can I say? You already know I have a major sweet tooth. And I already ate breakfast."

"Ah, yes. Unlike some people, you, Kim, can fend for yourself."

"Exactly." I can't help but giggle. I hold the bag out to him, "Want some?"

He takes a few and looks at me, trying to figure me out, presumably. "Why do you keep them in the fridge?"

"What's better than cold chocolate? Well, that and I really hate it when I find that the chocolate has all melted into a big clump. It's just… not orderly."

"Hmm…" He looks thoughtful. "You're so… neat. It's cute."

I can feel my blush, and I'm glad that my skin is a darker tone, as opposed to lighter. "Thanks." It's soft, but not really shy. I'm once again shocked by how easily I've been able to become myself with Jared. And Emily, and the whole gang really.

I grin at the preposterous word-gang. I know that there were rumors about the boys, being hooked on drugs. Or being in some cult or gang. If only people knew the truth. They were a pack of adolescent boys who were really wolves. I think it would forever change people's opinions on gossip.

Then again, maybe I'm wrong. People always need someone to look down on, and it's rarely ever themselves.

Jared catches my goofy grin and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I was just thinking about all the rumors flying around, and how stupid they seem now that I know about-" My mother walks into the kitchen and though I wasn't really talking loudly before I know she heard some conversation and I can't stop now without it seeming suspicious. But I certainly can't continue on saying anything about the wolves. Instead I continue, without really missing a beat. "The whole tutoring thing."

Jared doesn't know what to say to me, after my flawless cover-up, but he looks impressed-just a little light in his eyes. I'm glad he trusts me with his secret.

He recovers quickly though and responds to my statement in a totally believable way. "Yeah, it's ridiculous how quickly people jump to conclusions."

"I think it's just sad." I say softly, proud that only Jared and I know that we're really talking in code-a thinly veiled one at that, but still a code.

If my mother is surprised at seeing a boy in the kitchen she doesn't show it. I'm impressed though, because she's fully dressed-in casual clothes-and she only looks a little hung-over.

My mom turns to me, expecting me to introduce Jared, even if she already knows his name. In La Push introductions aren't a 'get to know you' thing, they're more of a way to distinguish a bond. It's all about the titles.

That's why I'm a little proud when I say, "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Jared." I turn to Jared. "Jared, this is my mom."

Jared looks completely at ease with me calling him my boyfriend and I'm glad. He holds a hand out to my mother and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Conweller." I don't know why I'm surprised that he knows my last name-I mean, I know his-but it still makes me smile.

"Please," My mom shocks me a little with her words. "You can call me Julia." Her smile is warm and I'm taken aback by how welcoming she is. Maybe she can tell how important Jared is to me.

Jared is more shocked than I am, but he doesn't take long to recover and speaks with a grateful smile. "Alright, thanks."

"How did you two meet?" My mother asks us both, though I'm not sure who she wanted to respond. I take over, somehow recognizing that lying to my parents is my field of expertise.

How else can I explain why the guy I've had a crush on for years finally noticed me? Imprinting. But that's not the real-world story. And now it's up to me to design the cover-up. I decide to keep it to the truth, at least a little.

"Through school. Jared and I share a desk in history and…" I pause for a minute. We've shared that desk all year. What could have brought us together so suddenly? "We uh, had this project. It was a partner thing. That was how we really got to know each other."

"Sounds like fun."

_You have no idea._ Jared chimes in, helping the story seem more credible. "Well, without Kim I wouldn't have passed."

"Oh?" My mom is actually paying attention to us, and she looks amused.

"I was out sick for almost the entire chapter that we were working on. Kim basically taught it all to me." He cuts his eyes to me and I can tell what he's thinking about-_the history notes. _

Our cover story is good enough.

Mom smiles, "Well, don't let me ruin anything." She grabs a bag of chips from the top of the fridge. "I was just retrieving some essentials."

I roll my eyes behind her back and turn back to Jared. When my mom is far enough down the hall I sink down onto the barstool next to him. He turns to me, a smirk on his face. "Nice save."

"What? The 'tutoring' thing?"

He nods. "I would have croaked."

He raises his eyebrows. "Why are _you _so good at this?"

The way he says '_you_', implies that he sees me as a good girl. Time to clear that up. "I'm no angel. And if Mariah has taught me anything it's that a good cover story is lying _gold_. Without a cover you're just digging yourself into a whole. The more people who know the cover the better-and you have to keep the facts the same for everyone you tell otherwise it comes back to bite you.

"You'd be surprised. My parents still believe that when I was eleven I left a window open and a wind gust blew over my mother's favorite vase. No one will ever know that I actually threw a tennis ball for Roxy that went awry."

Jared smirks. "Well now _I _know."

"You wouldn't tell anyone."

"I don't know… I could go tell your mom." He grins deviously, a playful light in his eyes.

If he wants to play games, then so be it. Kennedy is in her room and my parents are in theirs. We are alone. "You could." I agree lightly, before dropping my voice to a whisper. "But _I _wouldn't."

He's watching me closely, and his breathing speeds up. I think he's catching my meaning. I'm teasing him, and I love it.

I move closer to him-close enough that I can feel the heat radiating off his body-and I still want to be closer. I resist, and focus on taunting him.

Somehow he's able to say, "Oh really?"

"Really… because if you're planning on tattling on me I might have to move away…" I trail off and take a tiny step back, separating us.

Apparently it's more than Jared can take and his hands come up to my hips, almost instinctively, drawing me back to him. His lips are so close to mine that I can feel his breath on my face.

I lean away a little though, not allowing him to kiss me yet, waiting for something. He senses this, and sighs-a big exaggerated sigh, "I won't tell."

I smirk at him. "I figured as much-" But that's all I get out before Jared's lips capture my own.

I should be concerned, considering the fact that my family is strewn about the house, but I'm not. It's literally impossible for me to think about anything other than Jared.

My fingers go to his hair of their own accord and one of his hands comes up to cup my cheek softly. It's a heated kiss, but I pull away after only a few seconds-how, I will never know-but I do know why.

I smirk at him, "My parents are right down the hall." That's the _only_ reason I'm able to take my lips of his.

And even then I can't bring myself to move out of his arms. They are too warm-too comfortable. "Unfortunate."

"Yes." I agree with a smile. "But also rare. So it's not something we have to worry about all the time. And, even better, my mom likes you."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know. Mother-daughter thing?" I shrug and he laughs. "That, and she let you call her Julia."

"Well, I'm glad one of your parents likes me."

"Don't worry about my dad too much. He's never been super protective."

"Good to know."

"Then again I haven't ever brought a boy home…"

"Not helping." He growls lightly-_growls_.

"Seriously, don't worry."

He rolls his eyes. Then his eyes drop to my neck, and I'm confused for a moment. Until he lifts his hand up to touch the necklace that I'm still wearing.

"You're wearing it." He looks shocked.

"Does that surprise you?"

"A little."

"I've barely taken it off since I got it."

He grins a little, "How long is 'barely'?"

"The amount of time it took me to shower this morning."

He nods thoughtfully. "I see."

"I really love it."

"You keep saying that."

"I mean it more every time I do."

He rolls his eyes, and reluctantly, but quickly releases his hold on my waist. I follow his lead, suspecting he knows something I don't-and he does. Moments after Jared hears movement I do, and I realize my dad is coming down the hall.

I should feel nervous, but I don't. "Morning Dad." I smile at him a little. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Uh…" It's clear he has a headache. "Yeah. How 'bout you guys?"

"We had the best time." And I'm sure Kennedy will tell them about it later when I leave.

Then my dad proceeds to notice Jared. He isn't particularly surprised-leading me to believe that mom prepped him, or maybe even asked him to come meet Jared.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Jared." I say, gesturing at Jared, who's standing beside me.

"Jared this is my dad." Jared shakes my dad's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir."

My dad isn't as quick to jump to a first-name basis with Jared. Instead he says, "It's nice to meet the guy that's put a smile on Kim's face."

_Did they really notice that I've been happier?_ I'm a little surprised.

"What are you kids up to today?"

I glance at Jared and I answer. "Well we're hanging around here until six thirty-ish. And then we're going to the beach for a bonfire with some of Jared's friends."

"What are you doing with Kennedy?"

It takes everything in me not to laugh-hysterically, and I know Jared notices. The way he says it makes it sound like Kennedy is _my _child. Like she's _my _responsibility. And I suppose she is. However, I didn't give birth to her. And it cracks me up that my father seems to forget that Kennedy isn't my child.

"Well you and mom are home tonight." I say stupidly.

"Your mother and I had plans for later."

_If you recall, Kennedy isn't my child._ "Is there any way you could cancel?" I'm not backing down. "I mean, I wouldn't want Kennedy to be all alone tonight." Though I know that I'd cancel my plans before leaving Kennedy alone tonight. I just want to see what my father will do.

"Kim, your mother and I count on you to be there to watch Kennedy. I don't see how it makes sense for us to cancel our plans."

"But it makes sense for me to cancel mine?" I don't raise my voice, or change my tone. I simply stare him down.

"You're her older sister."

"You're her _parents_." I'm more on edge now.

My father sighs. "We'll discuss this later."

He leaves. He walks back to his bedroom and shuts the door. My mouth falls open and I turn to Jared. I'm laughing, but not out of humor. My laughter is incredulous.

I think Jared can tell I'm losing it, because he wraps his strong arms around my waist and pulls me to his warm chest. I try to focus on my breathing. On steadying it so I can stand up without Jared supporting me.

I'm not used to having anyone to lean on. I'm the strong one. That's how it is. That's how it _was._ I can feel the tears spring to my eyes-but they're irrational tears. Tears of joy. I've never been so happy to use past tense.

Hot tears are sliding down my cheeks and Jared pulls away from me so he can examine my face, only to find me crying. He looks like he's in physical pain.

"Hey, don't cry Kim. Come on, please?" He brushes the tears off my cheeks, but I can't seem to stop crying-I'm overwhelmed with emotion and I hate it. I just hate being out of control. And I hate that I'm hurting Jared.

I suck in a ragged breath. "I'm fine-" Inhale. "Just being emotional." Inhale. "I'm actually _happy_." Inhale. Laugh. "Girls are weird like that."

"Are you lying to me?" Jared looks cautious.

"Seriously?" After the lying conversation we'd had… "If I were lying to you I think I'd come up with something better than that. It sounds stupid. _I_ hardly believe it."

He chuckles and hugs me tighter. For a few minutes we just stand there, together. And I relish the strength he brings me. I am still strong, but now I can see that there's strength in emotion now too. I love him.

"I love you." I feel the need to tell him a hundred times. "So much."

Jared laughs. "I love you too, Kim. More."

"Liar."

He doesn't argue, but I get the feeling we could go round and round. It makes me smile. I'm glad that I've stopped crying.

"Sorry about that." I step away from Jared a little. "I swear I'm not usually that emotional. I just..."

"You don't have to explain it to me." He says softly, though I can tell he wants to help me in any way that he can.

"It's fine. I just… I couldn't get over how nice it is to have someone there for me when my parents do stupid things. It's good to be able to break down once in a while. Therapeutic."

Jared looks skeptical, but doesn't comment. Then he seems to look at me again. "You're so strong." I blush and shake my head. Before I can protest Jared cuts in. "You are. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

I sigh. It's the kind of argument that could go on for eternity: I don't deserve you, no _I_ don't deserve _you_. "Don't even get me started on the 'deserving' crap."

Jared chuckles.

"I assure you," I say softly. "You're everything I've ever wanted."

I can tell by the tension in his body that he doesn't believe me. Mariah knows about my long-time crush on him, but he doesn't. I wonder if he thinks that _I'm_ the one who's only attracted to him because of the imprinting. It was painful for me, and I only lasted mere minutes before asking him if the only reason he noticed me was because of the imprinting.

He has _never _asked me. And I doubt he ever will. Suddenly, I want him to know.

"Jared?"

"Hmm?" He moves away just enough that he can see me clearly.

"Did you know that I liked you before you imprinted on me?"

He looks confused, momentarily, but then he looks skeptical. Like he can't fathom why someone would like him.

"I did." I insist. Now I feel awful. Like he should have known this whole time that I love him for _more_ than his post-first phase body and wolf imprint bond. He should have known this whole time that I liked the Jared he was _before _too. "I had a huge crush on you."

He doesn't say anything, but he's reading my face carefully.

"I'm not lying to you. Telling the guy you love that you had a hopeless crush on him before he noticed you isn't something that you just make up."

He doesn't look convinced in the slightest.

I close my eyes, trying to think of a way to prove it to him. A way that doesn't involve calling Mariah and asking her to plead my case, which would be humiliating. Then, I have an idea.

I take Jared's warm hand in mine and tug him behind me toward my room.

"Kim, what are you-?"

"Just sit." I command, pointing at the bed, and closing my bedroom door. He complies, like a puppy dog-the idea makes me snicker at the irony. That, and because when I tell him to sit Roxy sits as well. Apparently I'm using the same tone I use when I command my dog. I can't fight my smirk.

But I have a reason for being so demanding. I head to my desk and pull open a drawer and find what I'm looking for. It's a simply black notebook with a hard cover binding all around and a magnetic foldable piece to keep it shut.

I take the book over to him and sit beside him on the bed. I open it and he watches me curiously, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Kim," He says cautiously. "What is that?"

"This?" I gesture to the book, still flipping the pages. "It's my journal." I'm not really paying attention to him anymore.

I know it was the beginning of the year… After Jared and I were seated next to each other… When I finally find what I'm looking for I can't help the heat that rushes to my cheeks. I remember thinking that if Jared ever saw what I was about to show him I'd die of embarrassment, right on the spot.

"Kim?" Jared is confused, and it's obvious.

I take a deep breath and remember that I trust him. And honestly I do. If I can get this off my chest I'd be perfectly comfortable letting him read my entire journal-there's nothing that I wouldn't tell him in here.

"This is proof."

"Proof?"

"Proof that I had a crush on you. From the beginning of the year."

His raises his eyebrows a little and looks shocked.

"When I told Mariah that I had a crush on you she dared me to do this-I agreed because I made her swear that if this ever got out she'd shave her head."

Jared looks very confused. "Then why are you showing it to me now?"

"Because it doesn't matter if you see it now."

"Why?" He's so clueless-it's kind of cute.

"Because," I just shrug. "You already know how I feel about you, and this was just a silly dare that happened months ago."

"Ok…"

I hand him the journal and he looks at me dumbly. "Just read it."

When he sees my handwriting it's like something finally clicks in his brain. "Kim, this is yours. It's private." He tries to hand it back to me, but I'm not taking it.

"Jared the only thing I wouldn't have wanted to you to see in it is what I'm trying to show you-so for once let your curiosity take over."

"If you wouldn't have wanted me to see it why are you showing it to me now?"

"Because it's the proof I need."

"Proof of what?"

"My crush on you." My voice is almost a yell and I laugh. "This is ridiculous. You, sir, are getting a once in a lifetime look into the complexity that exists in the female mind. Don't pass it up." I laugh, but I know I love him for protesting. Any other guy would probably read it and laugh and Jared won't even read it.

He's not giving in that easy, "Kim, seriously. This is none of my business-"

"Jared Cameron, read the stupid page."

He studies my face for a moment, and apparently decides that I'm serious. _Finally._

His eyes skim the page, and then freeze. And then I know that he's spotted it. There on the right corner of the right page it neat printing it reads, _Kim Cameron_. All because of Mariah's goofy dare.

I wasn't about to _not _do it. And turns out it's working in my favor today. Documented proof of my crush on Jared: my name and his-just like we were married.

"Do you believe me now?"

Jared's eyes move from the page to my face quickly. He nods, and smiles down at the journal writing.

I'm sure I look confused, and Jared brings his chocolate brown eyes to meet mine. "I like the way that looks." He admits, smiling sheepishly.

I can feel a tingling-like butterflies, only much more pleasant-in my stomach. I know he's serious. He sets the journal down on the desk carefully, as if it will crumple if he doesn't handle it with care.

Then, suddenly, he's back at the bed, kissing me fiercely. I can't imagine having gone this long without knowing that Jared didn't just notice me because of the imprinting. I'd just assumed he knew about my feelings for him from before. I have no idea how he did it. Even I'm not strong enough for that one.

I had basically forced him to tell me that imprinting wasn't forcing him to love me, but I hadn't given him the same comfort.

I'm not sure how I manage to form all these thoughts while he's kissing me, and it only takes seconds before even those thoughts are few and far between.

Ten seconds later I'm not thinking at all. I'm just kissing Jared with all the passion I have, because I understand what he must have felt like, and I feel stupid for not clearing it up for him sooner.

When I can't stand it any longer and I have to breathe I pull my lips away slightly only to find that I'm not sitting on my bed any more. Somehow, during our heated kiss, or my mangled thoughts, we shifted so that I am lying underneath Jared on my bed. Granted, he isn't crushing me, but we are probably closer than we've ever been to one another.

Even that is barely registered above the sensations that his lips are creating against the skin of my neck. Eventually I can't take it any longer, and I just have to kiss him again. I pull his lips back to mine and he meets my mouth with his with great enthusiasm.

I can't help but smile into our kiss, which makes him smile too. We're both smiling and kissing and it takes me a minute to remember what brought on this onslaught of kisses. Him seeing my first name with his last name.

I have to know… I pull away enough to bring my lips to his ear, "Did you mean it?" My voice is a whisper that he wouldn't be able to hear without his enhanced senses.

He does hear though and he brings his own lips to my ear, and his warm breath tickles when he speaks. "Mean what?"

I take a deep breath, "That you liked seeing…"

"Kim Cameron?"

I nod, and he smiles. "I might have understated it. I _loved _it."

"Ok," My breathing is ragged and he captures my lips for some more heated kissing.

Eventually I need to breathe, otherwise I'll faint, and he realizes how intimate our position has become. He quickly moves off of me, looking apologetic.

I give him soft, short kiss. "Don't feel bad. I _enjoyed _that." Hopefully my emphasis on the word lets him know exactly how much I enjoyed it.

"Me too." He smirks.

"You believe me though, right?"

"Yes."

I sigh with relief, then I ask, "Jared, how did you last that long?"

He looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"When you told me about imprinting I basically asked you if the only reason you noticed me was because you imprinted. I never considered how you'd feel about it…" I can't say I'd like being in his position: the girl that he was suddenly in love with hadn't even known he existed until the rest of the student body wouldn't shut up about him. Or so he thought. "I'm sorry." I say softly.

"Don't be. I never asked."

"You should have. I would have told you. You deserved to know."

"Well, you just told me."

"Little late now."

"Haven't you ever heard the 'better late than never' saying?"

"It's a silly saying."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

I hear a muffled, "Kimmy!" From Kennedy's room and I sigh, standing up, leaving Jared in my room.

I go to Kennedy and sit beside her. "What's up kiddo?"

"Am I going to Mariah's tonight?" I feel a pang in my chest-that she knows mom and dad won't be here for her.

"Um… I don't know yet. You want me to go talk to mom and dad?"

She nods quickly, and I see the doubt and hope in her blue eyes. The worst part is I'm not sure what she's hoping for, and what she's doubting.

I slip out of Kennedy's room and go to my parent's room. They've opened the shade so some of the natural light is coming in, but it's still a little dreary in the room. I address my mother, still miffed at my father's stupid comment.

"Should I call Mariah, or will you and dad be home to watch Kennedy?" The tone of my voice doesn't leave room for negotiation. Either Kennedy goes to Mariah's, or they stay home. I'm not backing down.

My mom tries to keep her voice steady, but I can see the caution in her eyes. She seems nervous about my sudden change of heart. Like it's _abnormal_ for a teenage girl to want to get out of the house from time to time. Like I should be perfectly content raising my little sister for them. "Mariah probably can't do it on such short notice-"

"Don't put this on her. I asked her _yesterday_."

"Kim, why would you ask her when you knew we would be home?"

My silence is my answer. But not in their minds. "I didn't."

"You just said-"

"Know you'd be home. Or that you'd actually stay home."

Her eyes widen when she understands what I'm accusing them of. But she doesn't comment further. She just says, "Your father and I will stay home with her." It sounds like she's trying to convince herself.

"Good. I'll let Mariah know she's not needed."

"Thanks Kim." My dad hasn't said one word to me, and I'm fine with that.

I quickly go tell Kennedy the news, and, much to my dismay, find that I can't tell if she was hoping they'd stay for her, or if she was hoping Mariah could babysit her.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

She shrugs. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"Maybe they'll have a movie night with you."

I can see her excitement, "You think so?"

"All you have to do is ask them."

She gives me a hug. "Thanks Kimmy."

I can't help but feel like a _mother_ should be the one receiving hugs like that. But I hug her tightly and go back to my room to retrieve Jared.

"Listen," I sigh a little. "I know it's cold outside, but honestly I need to get out of here. You want to come with?"

"Absolutely. Where are we going?" I smile at his enthusiasm.

"Anywhere."

"The beach?"

"Perfect."

It takes ten minutes to get out of the house. I have to tell my parents we're leaving early and that I'll be back. I don't ask if I have a curfew-_I_ decidethat I don't.

I also have to say goodbye to Kennedy, who isn't exactly thrilled to see me leave, but I promise her 'sister time' tomorrow and that cheers her up.

By the time Jared and I make it to my car, because he walked here and his is at home, it's four o'clock. We have a few hours before the bonfire, so Jared takes my keys and drives us up to first beach.

As much as I'd love sun, its November in La Push, which means overcast if we're lucky and rainy if we're not. Today we're lucky. Though it's cloudy it's not too cold-probably upper forties and Jared's close proximity makes it easy to forget the chilly temperature. My sweatshirt helps as well.

Jared and I walk hand in hand down the beach, talking about whatever comes up, and it's very relaxing. My lingering anger toward my parents fades drastically in Jared's presence and warmth takes its place. I like the warmth better.

When we're heading back toward the car-Jared intending to take me to the bonfire spot a little early-his phone rings. He looks down and checks the caller ID before giving me a guilty look.

"It's Sam. I have to take this."

I nod. "Of course. You shouldn't worry about answering your phone around me. I won't freak out of anything. I've done it to you once or twice already."

"Thanks." He answers the phone quickly. "Sam?" The way he says Sam's name, its like a greeting, a question, and a complaint all rolled into one. I have to fight a smile.

Unfortunately I see Jared's expression turn serious quickly-a response to what Sam is telling him.

"No. I'm with Kim."

I can tell by the way he says it that that will not be true for much longer. I sigh internally, but I understand. It's his job, and his duty to the tribe. To protect us from whatever I was supposed to learn about tonight. Whatever made the boys start phasing-I think. I suppose that will have to wait.

Jared is still talking, "I don't know. I will talk to her about it."

He glances at me. Then toward the car. And then toward the woods-more specifically toward Sam's house _through _the woods.

"I can be there in less than half an hour." And with that he hangs up. I was right. He has to go.

I mask my sadness at him leaving, for his benefit. I shouldn't be distracting him while he's doing…whatever he's doing for Sam.

"You have to go." I murmur softly.

He nods, obviously upset.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" He looks baffled by my apology.

"I don't know. You look upset. 'I'm sorry' seemed like the best response."

"Don't worry about me Kim. I'll be fine. But yes, I do have to go."

"That's fine. You can go, you know. We brought my car. I can drive myself home."

"I'm sorry Kim, I really don't want to go."

"It's fine. I get it. You have to go…" I trail off-realizing again that I don't know what he's doing.

"Sam needs my help, apparently-" He's cut off by a loud howl echoing from the forest far off. If I didn't know who it was I'd be frightened, but now that I do know the distressed sound makes me fear for the wolves safety.

"Jared," My eyes go wide. "If they need you, go. I am fine here."

"No no, Kim. There's no trouble."

"It _sounds _like trouble."

"It's not trouble. It's just a…"

"A what Jared? This thingyou're protecting the tribe from?" My voice isn't combative. It's simply curious and concerned.

"Sam just told me another one of us just phased."

My mouth falls open in shock. "Jacob Black?"

"No, Embry Call."

I'm shocked. I'd been watching out for Jacob to go missing from school, but he never did. Apparently I'd missed the signs in Embry, one of Jacob's friends.

"Wow." I breathe softly.

"Yeah," Jared agrees. "We didn't really see that one coming. With Jake's bloodlines we'd all seen him phasing next. Especially with the vam-." He catches himself and shuts up, glancing at me knowing his mistake.

"You don't have to tell me Jared. It's fine."

"I want to Kim, but I don't want to scare you. I thought with the legends tonight you'd finally know everything and then we'd be ok, but now the bonfire's canceled so the pack can deal with Embry and help him phase back, so…"

"Jared, seriously, I can wait."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Then tell me." I offer.

"Can you remember that I can protect you? That I _will always_ protect you?"

"Of course you will."

"It's…" He breathes deeply "The reason we're phasing, and the reason we have to protect the tribe is… vampires."

_Vampires? Vampires._ Obviously the blood drinking type-what with all the 'protecting'. And if the vampires cause phasing there must be some close. _Vampires._ The word echoes in my thoughts, but I think I mask my shock. It doesn't really scare me-wolf boys and vampires. Makes sense. _In a weird, fantasy world. _But this is the real world. And I guess it's full of fantasy.

"Vampires, huh?" In the abstract-this is something I'm telling you with no real, tangible proof sort of way-it doesn't shock me at all. Though I think I'd be scared to death if I were meeting one…

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Another howl comes from the forest. "I would explain it all to you Kim, but I don't really have enough time to go into the politics of it all. I promise you're safe here though. If you weren't I'd send you away. We'd go somewhere safe."

"I believe you."

"Really?"

"Really. If you tell me it's safe it is. I trust you. I love you. Now go help the pack. They need you."

"I love you too." He says it as thought that's the only thing I said. Then he kisses me softly, but firmly.

With just the kiss I can tell that he doesn't want to go-but he has to. And that he loves me, and that he'll be back. And that I'm totally safe here.

When he pulls away he turns and runs to the forest.

I watch as he disappears into the woods, already pulling his shirt over his head when he reaches the tree line. That in itself looks odd considering he's not even going to the water _and _it's barely forty degrees out-a fact much more prominent without Jared's heat beside me.

I miss him already, but I know that he has a job to do. _My wolf boy._ I smile at the thought.

My life has gone from utterly normal to utterly abnormal in days. Now my world exists with vampires and shape-shifters and who knows what else. I still don't have all the details, but I know Jared will tell me everything soon, and I'll get to hear the legends. But maybe we never really know everything. Maybe there is more out there than _just _the vampires and wolves. Either way, that's not what's important to me.

Jared is what's important to me. And I know he'll always come for me. He has come for me since day one. He came to my house, and he's come back ever since.

And even after everything from our relationship so far, and for what I know will come in our future, I think that one of my favorite things will be that it all started out with my silly comment-the one that made him feel 'normal' when he needed it most.

Our whole relationship, crazy as it is, began with a simple comment.

It all started out normal.


End file.
